Recuerdos en Penumbra
by sueksnape
Summary: Un oscuro secreto del pasado, dolor, lágrimas y sufrimiento marcarán a una familia, un hombre que hará lo impensable para ayudar a la mujer de la que se enamoró y dos hermanos que se enfrentarán sin saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JKR, la historia que se desarrolla a continuación es una obra coescrita con SamanthaBlack30, agradeceremos toda crítica constructiva y cada opinión que nos quieran dar._**

 ** _La trama se sitúa en el sexto curso._**

 ** _Bienvenidas…_**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Esa maldita mirada otra vez sobre mí, estoy harto de esta mierda, desearía nunca haberme equivocado con mis estúpidas decisiones…_

 _Todos hablaban de lo grandioso que sería pertenecer al selecto círculo del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y en mi intento por olvidarla me deje llevar por todos los estúpidos comentarios de niños idiotas, hablaban de grandeza, de respeto y muchas cosas más que en ese momento yo deseaba y que solo con él lo lograría, al final yo no tenía nada que perder, mis abuelos no me querían cerca de ellos y yo tampoco quería estarlo, así que en cuanto terminé el colegio fui al encuentro de lo que sería mi más grande error y marcaría_ _mi vida para siempre…_

… Severus estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que la reunión había comenzado, hasta que sintió una mano helada y fuerte sobre su hombro, levantó la cabeza de inmediato, no se podía apreciar su desconcierto, puesto que traía aún la máscara puesta. De inmediato vio ese par de ojos rojos llenos de crueldad mirándole de forma imperturbable. El pocionista reaccionó de forma mecánica inclinándose ante él, tomando el tiempo para descubrirse el rostro

 **—** **Mi Señor** – le dijo con su voz segura, sin embargo su agarre se endureció un poco, diciéndole con esa voz siseante

 **—** **Levántate Snape –** lo hizo de inmediato, con firmeza y decisión – **me pregunto… ¿en qué estarás pensando para no percatarte de mi presencia en cuanto entre? sabes que has hecho mal y que debes ser castigado, ¿verdad?** – el cuerpo del hombre se tensó por completo, sabiendo lo que ocurriría, ¿cómo demonios pudo ser tan imprudente? No debía volver a cometer el mismo error, o podría echar a perder todo ese tiempo de trabajo al lado del Señor Tenebroso

 **—** **Lo sé mi Lord, ruego me disculpe, no volverá a ocurrir** – escuchó que muchos se reían, sabía perfectamente que desde que era la mano derecha del Lord nadie lo toleraba, puesto que lo creían un traidor, en especial Bellatrix Lestrange. Pudo observar como la mirada del Señor Tenebroso se tornó más roja, viendo a través de ella el sadismo y la brutalidad, sabía lo que venía después de ésta, intentando prepararse mentalmente para ello

 ** _—_** ** _¡CRUCIO!_**

Sintió de inmediato un dolor indescriptible a través de todo su cuerpo, pero en ningún momento escucharon gritar al pocionista, nunca lo habían hecho, y eso es algo que les molestaba, sabían que era más fuerte que cualquiera y que no tenían la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él y salir ilesos. Aguantó la maldición y escuchó dentro de su mente _¿Por qué no gritas Snape? ¿Acaso soy muy blando contigo?_ Aumentó la intensidad del hechizo pero resistió estoicamente, nadie lo escucharía gritar. Tan sólo tomaba con impulso sus rodillas, agachándose y teniendo la fuerza suficiente para no verse en el suelo, agachó la cabeza, apretando su mandíbula conteniendo el dolor. El mago volvió a mover la varita incrementando el hechizo, haciendo que el hombre arqueara su cuerpo hacía arriba, provocando que las miradas de ambos se encontraran. _Muy bien Severus, creo que ha sido suficiente, como siempre estas a la altura, no espero menos de ti, mi fiel mortífago_

 **—** **Gracias Mi Señor** – respiró agitado el hombre, mientras vio como el Señor Tenebroso se sentó en la silla habitual, colocándose él a su derecha como últimamente lo hacía

La reunión transcurrió como siempre, reportes de los movimientos de los aurores, del ministerio, de los aliados y enemigos, mucho se decía, pero Voldemort no tenía la paciencia para sus patéticas muestras de adulación, y a uno que otro lo castigó por las estupideces que hacían, satisfaciéndose al escuchar sus gritos y ver los rastros de sangre, que sus seguidores dejaban por la mesa y el piso consecuencia de sus castigos.

Después de varios que quedaron casi inconscientes, la mirada del mago se posó en uno de sus mortífagos, Dolohov, el cual se removió con cierto temor, buscando la forma de rendir su informe

 **—** **Mi… mi Señor, hemos tratado de reclutar a más magos como me lo ha pedido, no te tenido tanta suerte, la familia Flemming ha huido de Londres y… fue… imposible su cooperación para… la misión que nos encomendó, pero hemos seguido sus órdenes y… eliminamos a las otras dos familias.**

 **—** **¿Perdiste a los Flemming? –** siseó jugando con su varita sin verlo

— **Yo… si mi señor, pero… hemos logrado reclutar a otras criaturas mágicas** – Espero ser felicitado por sus logros, pero dada la mirada de su Señor sabía que eso iba a ser poco probable

 **—** **Muy bien Dolohov, muy bien, pero sabes hay algo que no me gusta nada y es que se pierda tanta sangre mágica, tendrán que mejorar sus métodos de convencimiento, mientras tanto reúne a tu equipo y vengan hacia mí** – sus ojos resplandecían con una insana locura

 **—** **Si mi Señor** – todos los implicados se levantaron y fueron hacia Voldemort, quedando todos hincados en una rodilla, el Lord saco su varita y apunto hacia ellos, un látigo negro en sus espaldas los hizo caer de cara al piso, rasgando sus túnicas dejando unas marcas rojizas en su piel, el acto se repitió unas veces más con más saña, dejando entrever una sonrisa demente en el Señor Tenebroso. La maldición paró en seco, dejando que sus sirvientes se repusieran del acto, para volver a levantar la varita y sin piedad alguna, lanzar la tortura que los volvió a dejar en el piso retorciéndose de dolor

 ** _—_** ** _¡CRUCIO!_** – maldijo, extasiándose con sus gritos y deleitándose cuando sus ojos casi salían de sus órbitas – **Espero que esto sirva de escarmiento, y dejen de ser tan inútiles y se concentren mejor en su trabajo, quiero mortífagos no animales imbéciles** – no rompió la maldición hasta que casi no se movían, Severus solo observaba sin intervenir ni demostrar cualquier tipo de emoción de su parte – **¡Ahora largo! espero que avancen y hagan las cosas bien o de lo contrario no tendré piedad ¿Qué esperan? ¡He dicho que fuera todos!** – con increíble rapidez se levantaron, haciendo una reverencia y se retiraron – **Severus espera un momento**

El Lord espero a que se fueran todos para quedarse a solas con el pocionista, cuando eso sucedió se acercó invadiendo el espacio personal de Severus y puso las manos alrededor sus brazos comenzando a acariciarlos de manera sugestiva; Snape trago saliva y se tenso un poco, sin embargo nunca lo demostró, sorprendiendo sin duda a Voldemort, quien sonrió burlón y retiró sus manos despacio. Se giró con elegancia dándole la espalda.

— **Tengo grandes planes para ti Severus, hasta ahora eres el más fiel de mis mortífagos, cumple con tu trabajo y te recompensare abundantemente; comete un error o un descuido como el de hoy y serás castigado severamente ¿lo entiendes?**

 **—** **Mi señor, eso es algo que no volverá ocurrir**

 **—** **Puedes irte** – hizo una reverencia y se marcho

 **SS &HG**

Mientras tanto, en Hogsmeade, en una de las habitaciones de Cabeza de Puerco, se encontraban los Granger más furiosos que un colacuerno reprochándole a Hermione el haber escapado del colegio con la ayuda de Harry, y reunirse con su hermano, él se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, en América para ser exactos, pero por ella haría cualquier cosa, la joven lloraba y les reclamaba el que no le permitieran estar con él.

 **—** **¡Es la última vez que te lo digo Hermione!** – le decía su padre Steven Granger con voz firme y enfadada, mirándola con reproche

 **—** **Pero papá, por favor, escúchenme, no entiendo porque…**

— **¡Porque nada niña! De cuando acá debo darte explicaciones ¿eh? Sólo obedece y punto ¿acaso no puedes hacer eso?**

 **—** **Sólo quería verlo un momento… tengo derecho a…**

 **—** **¡Basta Hermione!** – la calló su madre con una mirada furiosa, la castaña guardó silencio de inmediato, viendo con reproche a su interlocutora con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no podía entender a sus padres – **ya te lo hemos dicho y espero que entiendas de una vez que no puedes ir porque…** – miró de reojo a su esposo – **porque Andric está estudiando y lo vas a distraer ya lo veras en navidad y más vale que te comportes o no podrás ir a casa en esas fechas, ¿entendiste?** – terminó por sostenerla y sacudiéndola un poco fuerte por los hombros y mirándola con cierta aprensión y desesperación, a lo que su esposo sólo colocó la mano en su espalda tratando de calmarla antes de que cometiera alguna imprudencia

 **—** **Entendí mamá** – la chica la miró con cierto temor, no había visto así a su madre nunca, aunque eso no quitaba el enojo que sentía con ellos, así que se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su madre y salió corriendo de aquel lugar llorando

Bajó las escalinatas con rapidez, secándose las lágrimas con rabia. Siguió corriendo con el temor de que sus padres la siguieran, ansiaba llegar a Hogwarts cuanto antes. A unos metros de ahí, cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose con las manos y llorando fuerte logrando ver como temblaba su pequeño cuerpo a causa del llanto, intentó levantarse pero la humillación de sus padres y el dolor que le causaron fue mayor y se rindió en un llanto abierto

A una distancia prudente un hombre de negro que acababa de aparecerse por el lugar. Miró a la joven ya conocida para él, tendida en el piso cubriendo su rostro, al mismo tiempo que una pareja se acercaba a ella con cierta rabia en sus facciones

Sus padres llegaron tras ella, viéndola de rodillas, su madre que era la más enfadada se acerca y la jalonea para levantarla, de alguna manera tendría que hacerla entender y sabía bien cómo hacerlo

— **Vuelves a cometer un error como éstos y me veré en la necesidad de que Andric no venga a Londres para Navidad, ni podrás verlo en las vacaciones de verano, encargándome de que no tengas comunicación alguna con él** – su mirada solo reflejaba ira en ese momento

 **—** **¿Qué? Pero si nunca lo veo. Por Dios mamá ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Andric es mi hermano, tú hijo –** se armó de valor enfrentando a su madre, no entendía porque siempre reaccionaba de esa manera, sin embargo una sonora cachetada calló a la joven ante cualquier otra cosa que quisiera decir, Hermione se llevó la mano a su mejilla completamente roja, estaba tan asombrada y dolida que no podía articular palabra alguna

— **No te atrevas hablarme así de nuevo Hermione**

 **—** **Es sólo que no te entiendo mamá, ¿por qué eres así?** – la mano de su madre rodeó el brazo de su hija con fuerza – **A él no le va a gustar la forma en que me sacaste de su departamento** – susurró con temor

 **—** **¡Yo no necesito la aprobación de ESE!** – lo dijo con una frialdad y repudio que era extraño ver y escuchar a su madre de aquella manera, Steven al percatarse que podría decir cosas de más sujeta a su esposa abrazándola y separándola de su hija lo mas sutilmente que pudo

— **...** **Calma querida**

 **—** **Mamá, ¿qué pasa contigo?** – Hermione la miraba desconcertada

 **—** **Tienes que obedecerme Hermione o ¿quieres que haga todo lo que te dije?** – el abrazo de su marido la calmó un poco, pero no del todo

 **—** **No, voy a portarme bien, lo prometo** – salió corriendo rumbo a Hogwarts aún llorando, esperando que cuando llegara al castillo su dolor hubiera mermado un poco

Aquel hombre de negro la siguió a una distancia prudente, pero no puedo evitar mirar con cierto resentimiento al par de muggles que se quedaron ahí viéndola partir. Al pasar junto a ellos se percató, que la Sra. Granger lloraba desconsolada en el pecho de su marido, mientras que éste le abrazaba protectoramente, no entendió cómo demonios podía estar llorando de aquella manera si la afectada en todo el asunto fue la sabelotodo, _a fin de cuentas los idiotas de sus amigos la corrompen y la alientan a hacer cosas estúpidas_.

A escasos metros de la entrada a Hogwarts, la chica se sentó en una de las rocas más cercanas y lloraba sin intentar ocultar su estado, pensando que nadie podía verla ahí, un par de minutos después una figura imponente y oscura se situó frente a ella, levantó la mirada y se llevó una sorpresa, con cierto nerviosismo y vergüenza.

 **—** **Profesor** – dijo limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas para que no la viera, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era uno de sus encantadores sarcasmos o frases hirientes

 **—** **Granger** – su ceño fruncido lo hace ver más imponente – **mire nada mas niña tonta** – traía las rodillas muy raspadas y llenas de sangre – **vaya a la enfermería de inmediato** – el dolor que traía en el alma era más fuerte que unos cuantos raspones, así que no se había percatado de eso

 **—** **No, debo ir a la lechuceria** – aún secando sus lágrimas se levantó dispuesta a irse, y él la sostuvo del brazo deteniéndola con firmeza

 **—** **Pasará de inmediato a que la curen, ya tendrá tiempo después de mandar su carta** – su voz no admitía replicas, pero ella tomo valor para contestarle

 **—** **¡Usted no entiende, debo mandar esa carta, debe llegar lo más rápido posible!** – contestó desesperada, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, él entrecerró los ojos, signo de su enfado

 **—** **No me hable en ese tono** – siseó casi sin despegar los labios, ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada y con voz quebrada se disculpó

 **—** **Lo siento, es sólo que nadie puede entenderlo, debo… debo decirle a mi hermano que estoy bien, él estará preocupado y vendrá a Londres y mamá lo…** – comenzaba otro ataque de desesperación

 **—** **Cálmese** – la interrumpió firme pero sin gritarle – **Venga conmigo, le prestaré mi lechuza, es rápida e inteligente.**

 **—** **¿De verdad haría eso por mí?** – sus ojos mostraban sorpresa – **yo… yo no sé como podré agradecérselo profesor Snape, tenga por seguro que le deberé un favor enorme y créame que sé ser muy agradecida con los que me ayudan, inclusive mi hermano creerá estar en deuda con usted porque…**

 **—** **Por Salazar, cierre la boca Granger, y tenga que no quiero que todo el mundo piense que yo la hice llorar, no soportaría tener al director encima de mí por maltratar a la alumna modelo –** le ordenó con frialdad extendiéndole un pañuelo verde botella, ella lo tomó sorprendida y bastante nerviosa, asintió y se limpió la cara de inmediato, quedándosele un ligero aroma a sándalo y especies, la cual se dedicó a disfrutar – **¿Granger?**

 **—** **¿Si? –** respondió saliendo de su distracción, aún con la tela de seda entre sus manos pegado a su nariz

 **—** **Si ya termino de confesarse con mi pañuelo, ¿podría caminar? ¡Vamos! que soy un mago ocupado y no tengo todo el día como usted** – la joven baja la cabeza avergonzada y asintió sin decir más

Ambos se dirigieron a su despacho sumidos en un silencio profundo, al llegar le indicó que se sentara y le proporcionó pergamino y tinta para que escribiera su carta, ella se concentró en ésta y él le dio privacidad, a pesar de que la escuchó sollozar por un tiempo considerable.

Después de algunos minutos regresó con la lechuza, un magnifico ejemplar negro con hermosos ojos grises con porte y elegancia tal como su dueño. Le colocó la carta en la pata, indicándole a quién debía entregarla, sin más, el ave emprendió el vuelo para cumplir con su misión; ella se quedó sentada mirando la ventana hasta que perdió de vista a la lechuza.

El pocionista que había traído lo indispensable para curar la herida, sacó un paño que mojó en una poción purpura. Se agachó viendo la herida en sus rodillas, alzó la vista hasta que su mirada se posó en los ojos melados de la joven, la cual estaba estática esperando por lo que iba a suceder. Antes de tocarla o hacer cualquier movimiento, se dirigió ante ella con una seriedad única en el profesor.

 **—** **¿Me permite?** – pidió su consentimiento, señalando sus rodillas y la falda manchada de sangre, ella asintió con nerviosismo, el hombre subió dicha prenda un poco, rozando sin querer con sus dedos la piel blanca de la joven, empezó a limpiar la herida con sumo cuidado, aplicándole esencia de díctamo y algún ungüento, después colocó una pequeña venda terminando con su trabajo – **Estará bien mañana por la tarde** – alzó la vista mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba callada y sonrojada sin saber que decir o cómo actuar, él ignoró por supuesto el estado de mudez de su alumna

 **—** **Gracias profesor** – sonrió tímidamente, _después de todo… no es un murciélago de las mazmorras_

 **—** **Repose un momento, ha caminado mucho, podrá irse en media hora** – ella iba a decir algo pero la cortó en el momento – **sí, Señorita Granger, la he visto desde Hogsmeade, presencie el incidente con sus padres, por lo mismo le repito, quédese un momento, después podrá regresar a su sala común** – ella solo bajó la cabeza y su cabello le cubrió el rostro, sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas nuevamente y lloró en silencio

El mago fue a guardar lo que usó sin darse cuenta de las pequeñas gotas saladas que caían de los ojos melados de la chica, al volver la encontró semi acostada en el sofá, con su rostro inundado en lágrimas, las cuales empezaban a secarse por el estado de su alumna, quién había conciliado el sueño en ese sofá, mientras su mano derecha sostenía el pañuelo que él le había facilitado.

Sin saber lo que hacía o porque lo hacía, se acercó y le quitó el cabello de la cara dándose cuenta de la mano marcada que llevaba en ese momento, la ira se extendió por su cuerpo como pólvora y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de que aquellas imágenes no volvieran a su mente, un pasado por el cual él luchaba por dejar atrás. Terribles gritos se oían en su cabeza, un golpe continúo de un cinturón, las suplicas de una mujer y el llanto de un niño, hicieron que sus manos se cerraron en puños.

Hermione se movió un poco y él se incorporó de inmediato, la joven suspiró y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

— **Granger… Granger le estoy hablando, ¡No puede dormir aquí! ¡Pero qué confianzas son estas, sabelotodo insufribles! ¡Esto no es un hostal! Debe… -** se dio cuenta que no empleaba la voz lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarla, la castaña hipó entre los sueños, él resopló en molestia hasta que escuchó como ella parecía tener una pesadilla porque sollozaba y daba muestras de dolor, eso le detuvo el impulso que tenía de levantar por la fuerza a la castaña, eliminando todo rastro de molestia – **Mañana será otro día señorita Granger –** le susurró antes de partir con el director, le debía un reporte más, algo debía valer la pena en el largo camino de oscuridad en el que él se estaba hundiendo

 ** _¿Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Agradecemos a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar su review, por sus alertas, favoritos y nuestras lectoras silenciosas._**

 ** _Aquí el segundo capítulo, responderemos los comentarios al final._**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Un ligero movimiento y Hermione despertó sobre el sillón, se mostró confundida al inicio hasta que todos los recuerdos fueron llegado a su cabeza repentinamente, suspiró con enfado consigo misma, seguramente eso bastará para que su profesor se burlara de aquí hasta que saliera de Hogwarts.

Cuando se levantó lo vio parado detrás el escritorio, ya vestido como siempre con su levita perfectamente pegada a su torso, dejándosele ver las mangas de la camisa blanca en sus manos pálidas. El pocionista se encontraba muy concentrado ordenando unos pergaminos, y tomando unos libros, seguramente para su primera clase. Alzó la vista para verla incorporada aún confundida, sin embargo bajo la mirada y continuó con su labor. La joven no tenía idea de qué decir, si disculparse o mejor ahorrarse la humillación y salir de ahí. Bajo su vista al suelo dejando ver lo que había tirado cuando se levantó, era una túnica gruesa que el pocionista solía usar cuando regresaba tarde, seguramente en alguna de las misiones para la orden, debió ponérsela mientras dormía, eso la hizo sonrojar, la había visto dormir.

 **—** **Profesor… yo… siento mucho lo que…**

 **—** **No le he pedido explicaciones Granger**

 **—** **Lo sé, sólo quería disculparme** – dobló su capa y se la dejó sobre el respaldo de un sillón – **fue muy amable conmigo anoche, gracias** – el hombre movió la mano dándole a entender que no tenía importancia

 **—** **No podía echarla de mi despacho a esa hora, hubiese sido una situación incómoda para ambos si la veían salir de aquí**

 **—** **Sí, lo siento**

 **—** **¡Bueno Granger! ¿Tiene algún tipo de manía por pedir disculpas?** – la chica se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza

 **—** **Lo sient…** \- se cayó de inmediato al ver, que estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo – **señor yo… ¿Qué hora es?**

 **—** **¿Me ve con cara de reloj?** – la joven bajo la cabeza, descubrió que hubiese sido mejor una retirada en silencio – **van a dar las siete, debería irse a su Sala Común, darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar**

 **—** **Si… gracias por…lo de ayer, con su permiso señor**

 **—** **Pase**

La vio partir con su rostro rojo por el llanto, cabizbaja y su rostro con la marca que había dejado su madre. Bufó con fastidio, eso era cosa que no le incumbía, suficiente había hecho dejándola quedar en su despacho. Aunque no podía hacer mucho, cuando regreso de su entrevista con Dumbledore esperaba que la chica se hubiese retirado, sin embargo cerca de media noche que entró, la vio acostada abrazándose a sí misma, esperando encontrar un poco de calor. Pasó de liso dispuesto a dormir, pero el temblor y el ruido que hacía con los dientes, lo hizo regresar. Se maldijo cerca de 10 veces mientras le ponía encima su túnica de viaje, _simple caballerosidad,_ pensó él sin volver a dirigirle una mirada.

Ahorita iría corriendo a su sala común con sus amigos y seguramente la consolarían, debían de ayudar a esa niña, ella sí tenía a alguien en ese momento, no pasaría por eso sola.

 **SS &HG**

Iba con un paso lento a su Sala Común, no tenía ganas de llegar sabiendo que había fracasado en su propósito, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Harry y los gemelos, no había logrado quedarse mucho tiempo con su hermano.

Casi gritó asustada cuando una mano la detuvo en el camino, pero al ver los ojos grises de Sirius se calmó intentando dar su mejor sonrisa.

 **—** **Sirius… casi me matas del susto**

 **—** **Te llamé tres veces y no respondiste Hermione, vi que salías de… ¿qué demonios te ocurrió en la cara?**

 **—** **¿Qué? ah… yo… me caí… me caí ayer** – respondió cubriéndose el rostro con el cabello y bajando la vista

 **—** **Eres como un libro abierto, dudo mucho que te hayas caído, fue Snape ¿verdad?**

 **—** **¿Qué?** – preguntó realmente sorprendida sin entender del porque había llegado a esa conclusión

 **—** **Te vi salir de su despacho ¡llorando! ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar? ¿El maldito así castiga a sus alumnos? Pero pegarle a una mujer… pegarle fue…** \- puso sus manos en puños volteando la mirada hacía las mazmorras – **Ahora si…**

 **—** **¡Sirius! ¡La encontraste, gracias a Merlín!** – Harry llegó abrazarla con fuerza, viendo la marca roja de su rostro entendiendo a la perfección lo que había ocurrido – **¿Estás bien?** – ella sintió solamente, no creía que en ese momento pudiera hablar

 **—** **¿Cómo va a estar bien? sabrá Merlín lo que ese malnacido le habrá hecho**

 **—** **¿De quién hablas?** – le preguntó ceñudo su ahijado

 **—** **Pues Quejicus ¿quién más? Salió de su despacho llorando, pero golpear a los alumnos**

 **—** **Sirius** – le llamó Harry intentando ser coherente

 **—** **No, ahora si voy a romperle la cara**

 **—** **Sirius**

 **—** **Es lo mínimo que haré** – se giro pero la mano firme de Harry lo detuvo de lleno

 **—** **No creo que Snape la haya golpeado**

 **—** **¿Te pones del lado del grasiento ese que…**

 **—** **Claro que no me golpeó, al contrario, cuando me caí él… él… él me dio todo para curarme y…**

 **—** **¿Y dónde dormiste? Harry lleva desde anoche buscándote**

 **—** **En la sala de menesteres, fui a darle las pociones al profesor** – respondió enfadada sin saber porqué le estaba dando explicaciones

 **—** **¿Y por eso llorabas?** – le cuestionó con obviedad cruzando los brazos

 **—** **Creo que lo que me sucede no debo divulgarlo a todo el mundo, pero el profesor Snape no ha tenido nada que ver**

 **—** **Eso lo investigaré yo**

 **—** **¡Sirius! Antes de que hagas esa investigación… ¿no deberías hacer primero la que te ha mandado Dumbledore?** – el hombre asintió con coraje – **Ven Hermione, vamos por Ron para bajar a desayunar**

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de su padrino, giró para colocarse detrás de una de las estatuas, acarició su mejilla y limpió una lágrima, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, hasta que terminó por abrazarla

 **—** **Nunca me había pegado, y una vez más lo vi Harry… vi odio en sus ojos…**

 **SS &HG**

A las afueras de San Francisco, un joven de piel blanca y cabello negro se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, estaba preocupado, ya habían pasado casi dos días desde que su madre se llevara a su hermana a jalones de su departamento.

 **Flash Back**

 **—** **¡Dime que no te meterás en problemas!**

 **—** **Te lo juro, los gemelos me ayudaron y los chicos me cubrirán durante dos días, necesitaba verte**

 **—** **Yo también pequeña pero… si mamá se entera…**

 **—** **No sucederá** – el joven sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza para después alzarla y darle vueltas – **pero… ¿y nuestro tío? No podrás ocultarme en tu habitación**

 **—** **Ya se me ocurrirá algo, ahora… ¿qué tal si cocino?** – un sonido en su estomago respondió por ella – **Después te llevaré aquel parque, te encantará y en la noche…**

 **—** **Teatro** – gritó ella emocionada – **Y mañana…**

 **—** **Patinar** – ambos se rieron y empezaron a sacar las cosas para desayunar

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, ambos hermanos se giraron sorprendidos, la sangre de Hermione se heló por completo y Andric la puso detrás de él de inmediato

 **—…** **Madre** – la frase se vio interrumpida cuando la mujer que echaba chispas por los ojos le dio una bofetada, lo cual no pareció sorprender al joven

 **—** **Mamá ¡No!** – Hermione luchaba por enfrentarla pero el brazo fuerte de Andric la mantenía alejada **– yo vine aquí, no es culpa suya**

 **—** **No te metas Hermy, yo le pedí que viniera, necesitaba… verla -** fue su padre quien le recrimino enseguida

 **—** **Andric eres el mayor, no se supone que en ti debía caber la prudencia, la sensatez, pudo pasarle algo a tu hermana, ¿por qué eres tan egoísta?**

 **—** **Padre, sé que hice mal**

 **—** **No me interesa mantener una conversación contigo, Hermione ven acá** – le interrumpió su madre intentando jalarla, Andric se puso como rígido sin moverse, temía por ella

 **—** **Fue mi culpa mamá, yo le pedí que viniera, ella… sólo se dejó convencer por mí**

 **—** **¡Es mentira!** – chilló – **yo vine porque… porque le extrañaba. Todo el verano no fue y…** \- su madre la tiro del brazo conduciéndola fuera del departamento

 **—** **¡No la lastimes!**

 **—** **Ten cuidado como me hablas Steven, porque no eres nadie para gritarme, Hermione es mi hija y debo corregir su falta, con un hijo echado a perder tengo. Tú no te vas a mover de San Francisco o en verdad vas a conocerme**

 **—** **¡No vas a llevártela así! No de esa forma**

 **—** **Ya quiero ver cómo lo impides**

 **—** **¡Andric no! Estaré bien ¿si? Perdóname** – le susurró en lágrimas antes de que la jalaran fuera del departamento, sin que él pudiera hacer nada

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Golpeó con fuerza el muro, _¿por qué no la había podido proteger?_ Su madre nunca se había mostrado tan furiosa con su hermana, ¿y si la había lastimado? Necesitaba ver a Hermione. Ya era hora de que se pusiera en contacto con él y aún no tenía noticias suyas, si tan solo no fuera tan obstinado y se comprara aquel estúpido teléfono que le había dicho en otra ocasión, no tendría que estar esperando ansioso por poder comunicarse con ella, seguramente podría ella salir a Londres y llamarle. Miraba continuamente a la ventana esperando alguna lechuza que le trajera noticias, a lo lejos logró ver un pequeño punto negro que se acercaba con velocidad, abrió la ventana y se asomo por ella, logrando visualizar a una majestuosa ave negra que traía una carta, volvió a la habitación por las chucherías lechuciles que le dio su hermana para recompensar al ave y un pequeño cuenco con agua; el ave se postró en la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana y el chico tomó la carta mientras le tendía el alimento y el agua al ave, la que aceptó enseguida, había sido un vuelo muy largo desde Londres.

El joven se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer con avidez la carta de su hermana, estaba por la mitad cuando abrieron sin permiso la puerta de su habitación, a lo que solo atinó a levantar de inmediato el rostro para ver de quien se trataba y solo se encontró con la mirada dura y fría de su madre, no entendía porque nunca lo había visto con cariño si él no había hecho nada malo, pero desde que tenía memoria solo lo trataba con frialdad e indiferencia, incluso con desprecio, se quedaron mirándose un momento y ella fue la primera en hablar.

 **—** **¡Por dios Andric Steven, ponte los pupilentes! Sabes bien que odio verte así…** – y entró a la habitación sin pedir ningún permiso, su vista vagó rápidamente en torno al sitio y al regresar la vista al su hijo reparó en la carta que tenía en las manos, sabía de quién era y no necesitaba preguntar – **supongo que Hermione ya te habrá contado sobre nuestro encuentro** – él se limitaba a mirarla fijamente, lo poco que había podido leer lo había puesto furioso y estaba aguantando olímpicamente el contestarle a su madre – **te voy a decir lo mismo que a ella, más te vale que te comportes y sigas en la escuela, no te quiero ver en Londres antes de navidad, ¿entiendes? O te vas a quedar a pasar las fiestas aquí con tu tío Maximiliano** – él respiraba para tener todo su autocontrol pero su madre no se lo ponía nada fácil – **¿Y por qué demonios no te pones los malditos pupilentes? ¿No me has escuchado o te volviste idiota? Ya que ni siquiera un buenas tardes me has dado**

 **—** **Buenas tardes madre** – las manos le temblaban de la ira – **te agradecería que para la próxima vez que tenga tu tan… encantadora visita** –el sarcasmo se podía notar a kilómetros de ahí – **antes de entrar, tocaras la puerta… por favor** – ella lo miró tan despectivamente que a pesar de estar acostumbrado, le dolió

 **—** **No creas que es una visita de cortesía, solo he venido a advertirte que si haces o hacen cualquier estupidez, no podrás ir a Londres ¿entendiste?** – sentía unas ganas enormes de golpear algo, pero no lo haría frente a ella, la rabia lo corroía desde las entrañas, aun así logro sacar fuerza para responder

 **—** **Sí madre, has sido clara** – la mujer lo miró por última vez y así como llego, se fue. No podía creer que fuera por segunda vez hasta San Francisco solamente para decirle eso, dos visitas en menos de tres días nunca había sucedido

Al salir su madre de la habitación, se percató de que aun estaba la lechuza esperando seguramente la respuesta, así que terminó de leer la carta y se dispuso a mandar la contestación, al estar escribiendo poco a poco se fue calmando, lo único bueno de esa familia era su pequeña hermana, a la que desde que eran niños protegía de todo y de todos, no importaba que sus padres no lo tomaran en cuenta y que siempre le dieran preferencia a su hermanita.

Hermione le daba el amor que él necesitaba, los abrazos y las palabras que necesitaba en los momentos más difíciles solo ella se los daba, nunca lo había visto diferente siempre con cariño al igual que su nana, eran las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida, terminó su carta y se la dio a la lechuza, la cual emprendió el vuelo rápidamente hasta desaparecer de la vista del joven.

No sabía cómo demonios iba aguantar en América sabiendo que ella estaba mal, que lo necesitaba, además su madre había actuado relativamente calmada, eso sólo indicaba que la verdadera batalla estaba siendo planeada.

 **SS &HG**

En Hogwarts, dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione miraba el crepitar de las llamas, acariciando a su fiel amigo Crookshanks, había terminado ya como siempre con sus deberes, y eso no era bueno para ella puesto que se la pasaba pensando en su familia, después de tantos años no lograba entender el actuar de sus padres para con Andric, en especial su madre, siempre lo miraba con recelo y coraje. Luego se le cristalizaban los ojos y se quitaba las lágrimas con furia y se retiraba a su habitación o al consultorio; recordaba perfectamente el día en que los separaran _…_

 _…_ _ella tendría cuatro años y su hermano seis_ **,** _Andric la defendió de Jeremy, un niño bastante arrogante y mimado, ese día jugaban con unos bloques de construcción, todo iba bien hasta que sin querer ella tropezó y derribó la torre que entre los tres estaban haciendo, ese niño la insulto bastante y su hermano le dijo que se disculpara pues no iba a permitir que la insultaran era su hermanita pequeña y él era el mayor así que la defendería, tal como le había dicho alguna vez su tío Max cuando los visitara en Navidad, cómo Jeremy no lo hizo y siguió insultando a Hermione, lo golpeó para callarlo y así defenderla, como era de esperarse el niño fue a llorarle a su padre y obviamente el Sr. Granger escucho, así que se levanto de donde estaba y fue directo a gritarle al mayor de sus hijos y a darle una bofetada, esa fue la primera y última vez que Steven Granger golpeo a su hijo. Su madre no hizo nada al respecto, y Hermione, pequeña y todo trató de defenderlo diciendo que aquel niño había comenzado a insultarla con palabras horribles pero eso a sus padres no les importo, Steven se disculpo con su socio y prometió que no volvería a pasar, el Sr. Granger estaba algo tomado ese día, así que seguramente el alcohol nublo su juicio, pero su madre estaba totalmente consciente de lo que hacía y lo que ocurría, sin embargo no le dio importancia; desde esa vez trataban de no convivir con ese tipo de niños y en especial con Jeremy, amenos claro, que sus padres los obligaran, ellos siempre estaban juntos y eso les bastaba._

 _Un año después el hermano del Sr. Granger, el tío Max, le llamó para confirmarle que Andric ya tenía una plaza en el colegio y que ya había arreglado todo para que se mudara con él, sus padres habían decidido que se fuera a estudiar lejos pues aquí solo se la pasaba peleando con los demás niños que iban a la casa, pero en realidad era porque a la Sra. Granger le inquietaba que su hijo pasara mucho tiempo con su pequeña niña; desde entonces, solo le permitían regresar a Londres para las fiestas de Navidad y verano, sólo mantenían contacto por medio de algunas cartas o email cuando Hermione no está en el colegio…_

Sus ojos estaban con lágrimas y alguna que otra salían recorriendo su mejilla, escucho el picoteo en la ventana y dejo a su gato a un lado para abrirla, era la lechuza del profesor Snape, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa apenas perceptible se instaló en su rostro, le dio a la lechuza agua y le acaricio la cabeza dándole las gracias, el ave después de eso salió volando sin más, regreso al sofá en donde aun se encontraba Crookshanks con su gran pereza y leyó la carta:

 ** _Hermione_**

 ** _Estoy bien, no te preocupes, es una pena que no pudiéramos pasar esos días juntos, pero nuestra madre estuvo aquí y me dejo muy en claro que no quiere que vaya para Londres bajo ninguna circunstancia antes de las fiestas de Navidad o de lo contrario me prohibirá ir para esa ocasión. Sé fuerte y no los hagas enfadar, no deseo que te traten mal y lo sabes._**

 ** _Te tengo noticias, acabo de adquirir una nueva motocicleta, te encantará, es muy veloz y dentro de poco terminare la escuela y ¿sabes que es mejor aun? Que seré mayor de edad y podre independizarme, el tío Max me ayuda mucho y sabes que lo quiero bastante, me apoya en todo y… es como tener un padre que me quiere, no deseo que estés triste, ya falta poco enana, en un par de meses nos veremos otra vez, pórtate bien y sonríe para mi ¿de acuerdo?_**

 ** _Te quiere Andric._**

 ** _P.D. El ave que enviaste es muy hermosa, espero volver a verla_**

Al terminar de leer una verdadera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se fijó en la hora y notó que pronto le tocaría salir a hacer su ronda, incluso su estómago reclamo alimento, puesto que no había ido a cenar al encontrarse tan triste, así que decidió que aunque fuera en contra de sus principios iría a las cocinas antes de hacer la ronda para pedir algo de cenar; salió por el retrato y se dirigió hacia allá, una vez que llegó Dobby se acerco de inmediato con una gran sonrisa

 **—** **¡Srita amiga de Harry Potter!** – ella le sonrió

 **—** **Hola Dobby, buenas noches** – él estaba atento a ella

 **—** **¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por usted?** – la miraba con sus grandes ojos amarillos

 **—** **Me da mucha pena, pero me perdí la cena y me preguntaba si podrían darme algo, un emparedado o un par de galletas, solo para quitarme el hambre** – estaba muy apenada, pero Dobby asintió con alegría y fue de inmediato por un vaso de leche y un par de emparedados para que ella cenara

 **—** **¿Dobby puede ayudarle en algo mas Srita amiga de Harry Potter?** – ella negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba su vaso de leche

 **—** **No Dobby, muchas gracias y llámame Hermione ¿de acuerdo?** – él se apeno un poco pero asintió – **debo ir a hacer la ronda, hasta luego Dobby** – la criaturita se despidió con la mano y regreso a sus obligaciones

En el camino a los jardines, donde le tocaba hacer la ronda, esperaba encontrarse con Ron, pero desde que salía con Lavender, él solía dejar sus obligaciones para estar besuqueándose con ella, así que resignada fue a cumplir con su deber ella sola. Esa noche había una hermosa luna y el cielo estaba completamente lleno de estrellas, caminaba despacio y de vez en cuando volteaba a admirar el firmamento, sin proponérselo se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de los rosales y tomó entre sus manos un hermoso dije de unicornio que le regalo su hermano hacía dos navidades y sonrió extrañándolo mucho, no se percató que un hombre vestido de negro la observaba con la ceja enarcada, se acercó sigiloso y con una sonrisa maliciosa, se inclino al oído de la chica y le dijo con una sedosa y cautivadora voz.

 **—** **¿Suspirando por su novio Granger?** – ella pegó un salto y se levantó de inmediato muy sonrojada

 **—** **Bu…** **buenas noches profesor Snape** – él la miraba con suficiencia y con media sonrisa burlona

 **—** **¿Qué hace ahí sentada Srita Granger? ¿Acaso no está usted haciendo su ronda?** – ella se sonrojó mas – **¿Y en donde demonios esta Weasley?** – su ceño se acentuó mirando a la chica intensamente

 **—** **¿Ron…? ah… bueno, él… se… se sentía mal y regresó a la sala común** – Snape solo atinó a enarcar la ceja de manera incrédula y sorprendido por el atrevimiento que se daba la chica al mentirle tan descaradamente, él mismo acababa de sorprender a la comadreja en circunstancias comprometedoras con la Srita Brown y les había descontado 50 puntos a cada uno

 **—** **No me diga Granger ¿está completamente segura de eso?** – se acercó peligrosamente a la joven con una mirada amenazadora

 **—** **S… sí… pr… profesor Snape** – se retorció las manos con inquietud

 **—** **No le creo nada y... esta castigada** – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida **– por tratar de verme la cara de imbécil,** **sígame que empezaremos en este momento**

Cerró los ojos con resignación y siguió al hombre hasta las mazmorras, entraron a su despacho en silencio. El profesor se sentó detrás del escritorio estudiando a la joven, posiblemente ella no sabía ni lo que era un castigo, con su expediente limpio, eso lo hizo sonreír con maldad aún más.

Hermione rehuía de su mirada, cuando se giró pudo ver a la lechuza descansando, sin proponérselo se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza, dejándose ésta tocar por la castaña, el hombre tan sólo observaba la escena con curiosidad, lo que no sabía era que ella tenía sus pensamiento en el joven que tanto le había gustado esa ave.

 **—** **¿Le fue de utilidad mi lechuza Granger?** – eso la hizo reaccionar y se giro para disimular la mirada triste y sus ojos cristalinos

 **—** **Sí, gracias profesor** – la voz quebrada no fue ignorada por el pocionista quién se levantó para quedar frente a ella, se recargó sobre el escritorio cruzando los brazos

 **—** **No debe permitir que la lastimen Granger, ni siquiera su propia familia, ellos menos que nadie** – le dijo serio y tranquilo lo cual hizo que su alumna se quedara muda – **Váyase a dormir**

 **—** **¿Y el castigo señor?** – Snape sonrió por sus expresiones

 **—** **Diez puntos menos… por mentirosa** – y entonces sucedió, dio esa sonrisa que tanto había pedido Andric

 ** _¿Review?_**

 ** _Nos leemos la próxima semana…_**

 ** _Diosa Luna:_** Nos complace que te agrade, tenemos muchas cosas planeadas. Gracias por tu review, mantendremos a un Snape lo más real posible. Saludos

 ** _Yetsave:_** Gracias guapa, ya verás que esto marchara dentro de mucha intensidad. Saludos.

 ** _Lorena Martín Correa:_** Un Snape sin sarcasmo no sería él, pero debemos formarlo un poco más para hacerlo condenadamente perfecto. Saludos, esperamos te agrade la continuación.

 ** _AdriSnape:_** Que bueno que te gustó, actualizaremos cada semana, el tres ya está casi listo y tenemos nuestras esperanzas puestas en él. Saludos.

 ** _Guest:_** El secreto de Andric Granger se irá viendo poco a poco, pero les encantará, dejaremos que eso lo disfruten lentamente. Saludos guapa.

 ** _Yazmín Snape:_** Actualización semanal garantizada, Voldemort definitivamente no será homosexual pero quizá un poco cruel si, ya veras, poco a poco se irá desarrollando la historia, tendrá de todo un poco. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos

 ** _Amargaritasgarcian:_** Gracias guapa, muy cumplidas nosotras, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Besos


	3. Chapter 3

**_Una disculpa por la demora…_**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews, eso nos hace esforzarnos en la historia._**

 ** _NOTA: Contiene spolier del libro número seis._**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Ella, que aun no sabía cómo había podido mentir por ese cretino de Ron, al regresar a la Torre Griffindor volvió a mirar aquel cielo tan estrellado, su hermano seguro estaría viéndolo igual que ella…

 **Flash Back**

 **—** **No quiero oírte triste enana –** susurró su hermano desde la línea telefónica, ella estaba sentada en el balcón sosteniéndose las rodillas – **¿Hermy? Vamos… hablaremos todos los días y podremos mandarnos correos**

 **—** **No es lo mismo Andric, sé que mamá te envió a San Francisco**

 **—** **Claro que no fue ella** – le mintió – **Tengo exámenes y debo estudiar, además seguramente tú también estarás repasando los libros para cuando regreses a Hogwarts**

 **—** **Pero quería pasar año nuevo contigo**

 **—** **Yo también… Hermy mamá puede darse cuenta que estamos hablando… cuídate ¿sí?**

 **—** **Si… ¿Andric? Estoy viendo el cielo…**

 **—** **Yo también…**

 **—** **Es como… como si estuvieras aquí**

 **—** **Siempre estoy contigo…**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Suspiró y se fue a la cama, todo no había salido tan mal como podría haber sido, había escapado de un castigo de Snape con tan solo 10 puntos menos, lo cual la mantenía intrigada, no podía comprender como a partir de que él había visto la forma en que su madre la trataba, él se mostrara casi amable con ella… _Ellos menos que nadie_ … fue lo que él había dicho, con ese pensamiento se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

…

Al día siguiente todo transcurría con normalidad, todos asistían a sus clases, la presencia de los Aurores ya se había hecho normal entre los estudiantes, así que no era de extrañarse la presencia de algunos miembros de la Orden, que se reunían con Dumbledore en su despacho con regularidad; por la tarde Gryffindors y Slytherins llegaron puntuales a su clase de DCAO, Severus abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a todos, comenzaron la clase.

 **—** **Adentro** – todos pasaron y él cerró la puerta, no había ni pasado un minuto cuando Harry abrió de nuevo entrando al aula, Snape enseguida lo notó – **llegas tarde otra vez… Potter** – sus ojos entrecerrados y su maliciosa sonrisa le hacían al chico apretar los puños de rabia – **diez puntos menos para Gryffindor**

Aguantando las terribles ganas de contestarle a ese cretino, Harry fue a sentarse junto a Ron aventando su mochila y mirando con odio al profesor.

 **—** **Antes de comenzar la clase, entregaran las redacciones que les solicite sobre los dementores** – en un pase de varita todos los pergaminos volaron hacia su escritorio – **espero, por su bien, no encontrarme con ensayos copiados de los libros** – miro a Hermione – **ni con patéticos intentos de tarea hecha unos minutos antes de comenzar la clase** – su mirada viajo a Harry y a Ron – **ahora, vayan a la pagina doscient…** – la mano de Seamus llamó su atención – **¿qué sucede Sr. Finnigan?**

 **—** **Profesor ¿podría explicarnos cómo es que se distingue a un inferius de un fantasma? Hay un artículo en el Profeta que todos coment…** – el hombre lo atajo antes de que siguiera con su perorata

 **—** **No. No hablan de ningún inferius** – dijo tajante

 **—** **Pero señor me han dicho que…**

 **—** **Cállese Sr. Finnigan, si alguien se hubiera tomado el tiempo de leer el artículo completo, sabrían que el presunto inferíus no era nada más que un sucio ladrón llamado Mundungus Fletcher** – Harry les susurró a sus amigos

 **—** **¿Qué acaso Snape y Mundungus no están del mismo bando? Debería contrariarlo un poco que lo hayan detenido o ¿no?** – a pesar de ser un susurro, un entrenado oído hizo que el profesor girara en torno a Potter

 **—** **Pero al parecer el Sr. Potter tiene mucho que decir sobre el asunto** – sus ojos negros taladraban a Harry – **preguntémosle cómo podemos distinguir a un inferius de un fantasma**

La clase entera se giró a mirar al Gryffindor, mientras que su cabeza trabajaba a mil para recordar lo que había hablado con Dumbledore el día en que visitaran al profesor Slughorn

 **—** **Pues… los fantasmas son transparentes…**

 **—** **¡Muy bien Potter!** – su sarcasmo era evidente – **ya veo que casi… seis años de educación mágica han servido para algo en tu caso… "los fantasmas, son transparentes"**

Los Slytherins se burlaban por lo bajo, soltando risitas despectivas, aunque la sangre de Harry hervía, supo controlarse, respiró hondo y prosiguió.

 **—** **Sí, los fantasmas son transparentes, pero los inferí son cadáveres ¿no?, por lo tanto estos deben ser sólidos…**

 **—** **Vaya Potter… eso podría habérnoslo dicho un niño de, cinco años…** – en ese momento se escucho como abrían la puerta de golpe…

 **SS &HG**

Sirius salía del despacho del director muy sonriente, ya que la investigación en la que había estado trabajando había resultado ser muy beneficiosa para la Orden, se diría a buscar a su ahijado, no sabía si tenía clase en ese momento pero lo esperaría si es que la tenía, caminaba despreocupadamente y por casualidad paso por el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo escuchar con claridad como Snape se burlaba de Harry, eso hizo que se llenara de ira, ahora si se iba a enterar ese estúpido murciélago quien era Sirius Black, abrió la puerta de golpe y con un dedo acusador señaló de inmediato al profesor.

 **—** **¡Tú, maldito bastardo! Estoy hasta los cojones de que trates así a Harry** – iba avanzando hacia él mientras hablaba – **el que James haya sido mejor que tú no te da derecho a insultar a mi ahijado, ¡entiende de una maldita vez que él no está solo Quejicus!** – toda la clase estaba estática mirando al animago

 **—** **No sabía que los perros estaban permitidos en las aulas Black, así que… te pediré que te largues de mi clase y me dejes trabajar, a diferencia tuya** – lo miro de arriba abajo – **yo si tengo trabajo y suelo ser un hombre ocupado…**

Sirius sacó su varita apuntándolo, respiraba con rapidez y mantenía la mirada fija en su objetivo, sonrió con malicia esperando el momento propicio para atacar

— **Te haré recordar… ciertos pasajes de tu adolescencia Quejicus**

 **—** **Sólo no me hagas recordar cómo te besabas con el asqueroso licántropo o Potter… podría pasarme lo mismo que en MI adolescencia, devolver el estómago en tus pies**

Fue lo último que pudo resistir el animago, se lanzo contra el profesor golpeándolo en el rostro como un vil muggle, Severus trastabilló y comenzó a sangrar del labio, sonrió de medio lado y le lanzo un golpe igual dejándolo con el ojo morado. A ambos parecía habérseles olvidado que existían las varitas y que estaban en un aula llena de estudiantes que los observaban estupefactos, y se pelearon a puños como cualquier niño.

Black arrojó al pocionista sobre el escritorio, haciendo que éste pegara en la pared, estando sobre de él y haciendo una presión en su cuello volvió a darle con los puños mientras los Slytherin le gritaban a una chica que fuera por el director

 **—** **No quiero que vuelvas a meterte con Harry ¿me entiendes? Y deja en paz la memoria de James que no llegaste tan lejos como él, era un auror y no un sucio mortífago** – Snape tenía ira en la mirada pero brillaba de maldad, sostuvo el cuello de su agresor con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír con burla

— **Un auror, tremendo fracasado que se escondió en las faldas de su mujer y su hijo para que lo incluyeran en el fidelio y no luchar como todos en la guerra**

 **—** **¡Maldito hijo de puta!**

 **—** **¡Suelte al profesor!** – le gritaban las alumnas de su casa en chillidos

 **—** **Y esto es por haber golpeado a Hermione o cualquier cosa que le hayas hecho maldito cerdo degenerado** – la implicada abrió los ojos, sorprendida y más al sentirse presa de la mirada interrogante de su profesor

Snape le propinó una patada al animago mandándolo hasta un librero donde con el codo le fue cortando la respiración

— **Repite eso perro sarnoso**

 **—** **No te hagas el imbécil… Dum…Dumbledore podrá… creerte pero yo sé que eres… un sucio pervertido y la vi a ella saliendo de tu despacho con el golpe en el rostro… y llorando. Eso no se va quedar así Snape, cualquier… cosa que le… hayas hecho lo pagaras**

 **—** **¡Sirius no! tú no entiendes, el profesor Snape no me hizo nada**

Snape lo soltó y aunque ambos respiraban agitados, esas fuerzas desmedidas por seguir atacándose parecían no terminar. La castaña se acercó e intentó ayudar a Severus pero obviamente no dejó ni que se acercara lo suficiente, cuando la paró con solo la mirada, aprovechó el momento de confusión de su enemigo y sacó la varita para lanzarle un hechizo que lo hizo salir volando al otro lado del salón quedando inconsciente, fue ahí donde a Harry no le importó nada y de inmediato se levantó para ir con su padrino.

 **—** **La clase ha terminado** – nadie parecía comprender aquellas palabras, todos veían el cuerpo inconsciente del mago – **¿Acaso no fui claro? ¡LARGO!**

Luego del grito todos volvieron en sí y se retiraron inmediatamente del lugar, decir que el pocionista estaba que irradiaba ira por los poros y que tenía unas inmensas ganas de terminar con aquel gusano era poco, sin embargo, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol les lanzo una última mirada cargada de odio al trío que estaba tratando de reanimar al animago y se fue en dirección a sus mazmorras.

 **SS &HG**

Maldecía una y otra vez entre dientes, se disponía a curar lo que el estúpido de Black le había hecho, cuando un escozor en su brazo izquierdo lo hizo tomárselo con violencia para mitigar un poco el dolor, maldijo a ese estúpido ser al que debía llamarle amo también y se cambio de inmediato para acudir a su llamado, una vez listo, salió inmediatamente hacia las afueras del castillo para poder desparecerse, en esta ocasión Draco también era convocado ya que lo estaba esperando.

En la Mansión Malfoy, donde se hospedaba actualmente Lord Voldemort, se encontraban esperando los mortífagos más allegados al Lord.

Severus totalmente vestido con sus túnicas de mortífago y con su máscara por supuesto, junto con el joven Slytherin, llegó a las afueras de la Mansión y bloqueo totalmente su mente, solo se recreaban los recuerdos falsos que había hecho para que, si alguien intentaba colarse por su mente solo mirara lo que él quisiera, no por nada era el mejor oclumantico de Inglaterra, incluso tal vez del mundo, claro que sí, había superado a sus maestros, Dumbledore y Voldemort eran buenos oclumanticos, sí, incluso Voldemort lo había instruido para que según él aquel vejete no sospechara nada y pudiese manipular la información que este tenía con gran destreza, por supuesto el Lord no tenía idea de que su chico lo superaría y su ego también le impedía darse cuenta de la verdad, pues creía que todos eran inferiores a él y no había quien lo superara en poder, que alejado estaba de la realidad, Snape había perfeccionado la técnica y nadie podía invadir su mente sin su permiso.

Caminaron hacia la sala de reuniones, el chico se fue con sus padres y él se recargó en una pared esperando a que el Señor Oscuro llegara, generalmente él no hablaba por cuenta propia casi con nadie, salvo tal vez Narcisa y Lucius, habían sido amigos desde el colegio, ellos hace algunos meses habían aceptado que querían salir definitivamente de las filas de los mortífagos y querían volver a ser la familia respetada que eran, pero ahora del bando contrario, habían ido a pedir ayuda a Dumbledore, claro, todo esto clandestinamente, para que los sacara de aquel pozo sin fondo en el que se habían metido, sabían que estaban cometiendo alta traición y que sus vidas estarían en peligro, pero también lo hacían por su hijo.

Albus los escucho atentamente e invadiendo su mente discretamente para ver si todo lo que decían era verdad, no había manera de engañarlo pues ellos no sabían oclumancia, llamó a Severus y le expuso el caso, él sabía que sus amigos decían la verdad y le pidió al director que les ayudara, este acepto y desde entonces había tres espías entre las filas de Voldemort, Snape los instruyo para que hicieran bien su trabajo y no fueran descubiertos, ellos le agradecieron y se desempeñaban muy bien, semanalmente pasaban sus reportes a Dumbledore o antes si sabían de alguna información importante.

Aunque tanto como Dumbledore y Severus conocían el trasfondo en la decisión de los Malfoy, podían ver cuando cayera el reino de Voldemort , todos sus seguidores caerían con él y su gloria, no estaban dispuestos a perder algo más en esa guerra. Así que formularon un plan para ayudar a derrotarlo y poder recuperar un poco lo que habían tenido antes.

Lucius que estaba del otro lado de la estancia, se acerco para saludarlo teniendo ya algunos minutos observándolo.

 **—** **Buenas noches viejo amigo** – le habló cordialmente y con su característica elegancia

 **—** **Buenas noches Lucius** – saludo con un pequeño cabeceo – **¿Sabes para qué nos ha llamado el Lord?** – pregunto en un susurro para que nadie los escuchara

 **—** **No, pero…** – no pudo terminar la frase porque el Lord arribó en la estancia invitándolos a reunirse alrededor de la gran mesa de reuniones y Voldemort comenzó a hablar

 **—** **Hermanos mortífagos… como ustedes saben… debo estar seguro de su fidelidad… y… para eso** – sus ojos rojos reflejaron su demencial locura – **he preparado para ustedes una misión especial, pero… para poder realizarla deberán ganarse ese… privilegio…** – los ojos de Bellatrix reflejaron las ansias de poder servir a su señor – **para merecerlo deberán… aguantar diez latigazos y después de eso tendrán un duelo con los que… puedan seguir de pie** – muchos temblaron, pues era de todos conocido que el Lord no se media al azotar a alguien, muchos no aguantaban ni el quinto azote y él esperaba que resistieran el doble; los miró a todos con una sádica sonrisa en los labios – **¿quién será el primero?**

Uno a uno fueron pasando y los más resistentes resultaron ser el matrimonio Lestrange, los hermanos Carrow, Greyback, Snape, Malfoy y Yaxley, aunque éste último con un poco de dificultad, el Lord no se sorprendió en absoluto pero aun así quería divertirse; hecho a todas las demás alimañas no sin antes darles un crucio, quienes por alguna razón aun podían moverse se fueron, los demás fueron llevados a los calabozos por ser unas piltrafas, ya se encargaría de esa basura más tarde.

Al estar a solas con sus fieles sirvientes el Lord, en un pase de varita, logro que la estancia quedara convertida en un espacioso lugar para duelo y la silla donde se encontraba quedo al centro de un muro donde se disponía a disfrutar el espectáculo, todos estaban de pie, con la respiración entrecortada, pero expectantes a su Señor, el cual tenía dibujada una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro y los miraba con sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad

 **—** **Comiencen**

Todos empezaron a lanzarse maleficios a diestra y siniestra viéndose luces de colores volando de un lado a otro eliminando rápidamente a Yaxley, a Rodolphus y a Greyback, Bella derribo con un potente hechizo a uno de los hermanos Carrow que luchaban contra ella mientras que Snape y Lucius combatían acaloradamente, Severus logro derribar a Lucius al tiempo que la Sra. Lestrange terminaba con su oponente, estaba seguro de que él podía con esa bruja, en cambio Lucius no podría ya que era hermana de su esposa, al final eran familia y el pocionista lo comprendía a la perfección, además de que sabía que Bellatrix era más poderosa que Malfoy.

Desde su asiento el ser oscuro disfrutaba plenamente de la función y no le decepcionó el lo absoluto que al final la pareja en quien se decidiría el liderazgo de la misión terminara entre sus dos más fieles seguidores, el duelo se torno más fuerte pues ambos mortífagos no eran nada débiles, finalmente Snape resultó vencedor al mandar un sectumsempra luego que en un descuido la bruja esquivara el débil cuerpo de su marido, siendo derribada por la maldición y quedando inconsciente desangrándose, no había un solo lugar de su cuerpo que no tuviera heridas por donde escurría su sangre, aquel monstruo miraba aquella escena como si estuviese admirando una obra de arte y en su demencia se levantó lentamente para acercarse al cuerpo de la mortífaga y lamer un poco de sangre de su rostro, el profesor solo respiraba agitado y miraba con asco y aprehensión aquel asqueroso acto de su sádico amo, éste se levanto y con la boca llena de la sangre de la mujer y una sonrisa demencial se fue acercando al pelinegro y le comenzó a hablar con un siseo suave pero claro.

 **—** **No esperaba menos de ti Severus… y aunque… se que te gustaría que nuestra querida Bella muera desangrada… voy a pedirte que… reviertas la maldición… la necesito viva** – el hombre cabeceo en entendimiento

 **—** **Cómo usted ordene mi Señor** – su voz se escuchaba áspera debido al agotamiento físico y mental al que estaba siendo sometido

Después de lanzar el contra maleficio y que la bruja dejara de sangrar, Snape regreso al frente de Voldemort y con dificultad se hincó en una rodilla manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo, ocasionando que su cabello le cubriera la cara, esperando a que se le indicara algo más, el característico siseo del Lord se oyó por la estancia.

 **—** **Ya venias herido Severus, ¿acaso no puedes hacerte cargo de unos simples mocosos?**

 **—** **Ha sido el perro de Black, mi Señor** – los ojos rojos de Voldemort se centellaron de furia

 **—** **¿COMO QUE BLACK?**

 **—** **Así es mi Lord, llegó a una de mis clases… y sucedió lo de siempre**

 **—** **No me tomes por idiota Severus, Black… Bellatrix mató a Black lo sabes**

 **—** **La maldición que le dio Bellatrix se vio disminuida cuando él cayó en el velo, fue magia muy antigua y poderosa que lo protegió y Dumbledore lo sacó de ahí**

 **—** **¡BELLA! –** La mujer se hizo ovillo casi sintiendo toda esa magia de su amo, no quería ser la victima de su rabia, no en ese momento

Sintió los pasos del hombre acercarse a ella con lentitud, los zapatos lustrosos de Voldemort detenerse frente a ella y levantarla del cabello hasta que sus ojos rojos la acribillaron sin piedad

 **—** **Eres una inútil, todo lo que te pido lo haces a medias, pero te dije muy claro que mataras a Black, no lo quería vivo y mira estúpida**

 **—** **Mi señor, yo… no sé qué pasó, él cayó, yo lo maté con el Avada**

 **—** **¿Y por qué está vivo Bella? ¿Tu magia es… tan mediocre quizás?**

 **—** **Deme una oportunidad mi lord, le traeré el cuerpo de Black** – la arrojó hacía el suelo estampándola sin que pudiera gritar por el golpe en la cabeza

 **—** **Crucio** – rompió el hechizo hasta que vio sus ojos casi blancos y el charco de sangre era casi alarmante

 **—** **Mi lord**

 **—** **Crucio**

El mago sonrió antes de darle una patada y correrla del lugar. Bellatrix se fue de ahí a gatas dejando al pocionista y a Voldemort a solas. La mirada demencial de su amo lo ponía nervioso, no importaba cual fuese la razón de que Black estuviera vivo, todo el que se cruzara por el camino del Lord en ese momento lo iba a pagar bastante caro, lo irónico en ese momento es que era él, quién se encontraba enfrente de Voldemort.

Siguió caminando despacio detallando las paredes de la sala y pasando su varita de una mano a la otra, cuando le dio la tercera vuelta a la sala la varita había desaparecido y un látigo rojo estaba en su lugar.

El objeto cayó con fuerza en la espalda de Snape abriendo las nuevas heridas y haciendo que las nuevas sangraran de nuevo, al cuarto azote estaba de rodillas mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar

 **—** **Mi mejor mortífago convertido en una vergüenza, en la maldita mascota de toda la Orden** – paró hasta el momento en que él se cansó de flagelar su cuerpo – **Explica ¿cómo permitiste que esa escoria te dejara así?**

 **—** **Yo lo deje inconsciente mi señor** – la última frase pareció mitigar un poco la rabia de su amo y se alejó sentándose sobre el sillón de piel pero sin bajar la varita que lo apuntaba con fiereza

 **—** **¿Qué ocurrió?**

 **—** **Dumbledore tiene a media Orden en el castillo, me encontraba dando clase y… humillaba a Potter, se me dejó ir como un muggle, su rabia es que siempre provoco al chico insultándolo y haciéndole ver sus errores, sin embargo su verdadera rabia salió con lo que ocurrió…** \- el pocionista guardó silencio al recordar a su joven alumna, ella fue la razón para que Black perdiera la cabeza y se ensañara con los golpes

 **—** **¿Qué ibas a decir?**

 **—** **Tonterías de ese perro mi señor**

 **—** **Habla** – Snape le sostuvo la mirada guardando el recuerdo de Granger dentro de él – **Te estoy ordenando que hables Snape, Crucio** – la última imperdonable le pegó más que todos los latigazos, buscaba sacarle la verdad a base de dolor y tortura, cada vez que intentaba hablar intensificaba la maldición hasta cortarle el aire en sus pulmones

 **—** **Lo que… ocurrió en el velo, él sabe que no ayude a que lo sacaran… y por eso está seguro de que mi fidelidad no está con ellos**

 **—** **Te lo diré una vez Snape, no se te ocurra ocultarme información porque cuando lo descubra bajaras al infierno y verás arder a tu madre para luego subir y matarte**

 **—** **Mi lord**

 **—** **Lárgate de mi vista** – como pudo dio una inclinación a su señor y desapareció de ahí

 **SS &HG**

 **—** **Ir a ver a Snape es una completa locura, ¿acaso olvidaste como dejó a Sirius?**

 **—** **No Harry, no lo he olvidado pero él me ha hecho un favor y sólo quiero ver como está, no fue a cenar. Además debo entregarle su pañuelo** – su amigo asintió intentando fingir su enojo pero va arremedándole por todas las escaleras

Hermione caminó hasta las mazmorras y bajó sin hacer ruido, lo único que le faltaba en esos momentos era que alguien la descubriera a deshoras. Pero se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho Sirius frente a todos, debía pedirle una disculpa.

Escuchó como algunos frascos caían y se pegó a la pared tratando de pasar desapercibida pero cuando sintió un liquido escurrir por la pared, la tomó entre las manos viendo sangre, alguien estaba herido y muy herido por la cantidad. Bajó rápido sin importar quién la escuchara y vio el despacho del profesor abierto, se asomó y observó como intentaba quitarse la camisa con una mueca de dolor.

 **—** **Profesor** – el hombre como se incorporó y la vio de arriba abajo, la mirada de la joven llena de sorpresa, incredulidad, miedo y angustia se formó en su rostro

 **—** **¿Qué hace aquí?**

 **—** **Vine… a saber… como estaba… yo**

 **—** **No necesito de su preocupación, retírese** – se dobló de dolor y la joven pudo ver que todas las pociones analgésicas estaban tiradas en el piso. Corrió al aula de pociones donde sacó una y se la llevó a su profesor – **¿Acaso está loca? No probaré la poción de ningún alumno**

 **—** **Es la mía** – bebió hasta la última gota siendo conducido al sillón por su alumna – **Una noche cuando me sentía nada un profesor me curó y me dejó dormir en tranquilidad, hoy quisiera poder hacer lo mismo por él** – Snape la observó con detenimiento, el titubeo en su voz y como temblaba del labio inferior – **¿Me permite?**

Si no estuviera tan herido se habría reído de ella, la misma pregunta que él le había hecho para subir su falda, ahora ella la hacía con sus pequeñas manos en su camisa pidiendo permiso para avanzar.

 **—** **¿Me está pidiendo permiso para desnudarme Granger?** – la chica se sonrojó y para él eso había valido la pena – **Adelante, será un espectáculo que no pienso perderme**

La suavidad de las manos de la joven deslizarse con sumo cuidado sobre la piel lastimada del espía, la calidad con que ella lo trataba, casi como una caricia. Hermione se quitó el suéter y se arremangó la blusa, encontró el pañuelo que le había ido a llevar y se lo extendió.

— **Venía a saber cómo estaba y a entregarle su pañuelo… está limpio** – cuando vio que el profesor no respondía se giró a seguir con su labor

Agarró una toalla que mojó y limpió el pecho lastimado y la espalda flagelada, quería preguntar la razón de sus heridas, qué habría hecho mal, pero se quedó callada, no quería tentar a su suerte y que la corriera de ahí.

 **—** **Iré por dictamo y poción cicatrizante, también unas vendas** – el hombre tan sólo asintió – **Profesor ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

 **—** **Sería increíble que no lo hiciera**

 **—** **¿Severus?** – la voz de Dumbledore hizo que a pesar del dolor Snape se levantara como resorte

 **—** **A mi laboratorio, no salga hasta que él se haya ido** – la castaña obedeció sin rechistar, guardó silencio escuchando como el director entraba al despacho y preguntaba alarmado

 **—** **Merlín… ¿Qué te hizo?**

 **—** **Nada que no hubiese hecho antes, no seas exagerado**

 **—** **¿Ya llamaste a Poppy?**

 **—** **Por sino lo has notado Albus lo estoy haciendo bien solo, ¡Ya cállate! ¿A qué has venido?**

 **—** **Necesitaba saber que regresabas hijo**

 **—** **Siempre regreso no seas ridículo** – el hombre se levantó intentando no cojear

 **—** **¿Qué ocurrió?** – en ese momento pensaba mandarlo al infierno, pero algo había pasado y debía decírselo en ese momento por mucho que le pesara

 **—** **Sabe que Black está vivo, yo se lo dije, se molestó demasiado y por poco mata a Bella**

 **—** **¿Y tú qué tenías que ver?**

 **—** **¿De cuándo acá él necesita razones para castigar? Aunque claro que se enfureció cuando vio como me dejó tu perro faldero, no quiero a Black en el castillo, llegó como un maldito muggle y se me dejó ir**

 **—** **Severus…**

 **—** **¡No me vengas con una estupidez Albus!**

 **—** **Es irracional que te haya dejado así por una tontería como Sirius, ¿pasó algo no? ¿Qué me ocultas?**

 **—** **Nada que sea de tu incumbencia**

 **—** **Severus**

 **—** **Vete ya, quiero descansar**

 **—** **¿Qué ocurrió Severus?**

 **—** **¡LE MENTÍ DE ACUERDO!**

 **—** **¿Para qué o por qué lo hiciste?**

Esa era la misma pregunta que se estaba haciendo el pocionista, la respuesta parecía clara, no quería tener que cargar con la seguridad de Granger por una indiscreción suya frente al Señor Tenebroso, tener encima a una mocosa Gryffindor sería lo único que le faltaba para complicar su miserable existencia.

 **—** **¿Al menos valió la pena Severus?** – el pocionista negó con la cabeza sorprendido que para ese hombre nada valía para arriesgar la guerra, o arriesgar la vida de su espía, en ocasiones le daba asco

Sacó el pañuelo que había guardado y se limpio los rastros de sangre que tenía en el rostro, un suave aroma a jazmín y fresas inundó su nariz, olía a ella…

 **—** **Sí, valió la pena** – el director asintió y se retiró

La castaña salió y vio la espalda desnuda de su profesor, él estaba consciente de que ella lo observaba pero no dijo nada, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Hermione aplicó el dictamo y la poción cicatrizante para luego vendarlo y pudiera descansar con tranquilidad.

Cuando terminó él seguía en la misma posición, ella ya había recogido todas las pociones y toallas llenas de sangre.

 **—** **¿Cuál era su pregunta Granger?**

 **—** **Ya… creo que ya la respondió**

 **—** **¿Ah si?**

 **—** **Quería saber ¿Por qué le había dejado así? Pero usted acaba de decir que valió la pena lo que hizo, entonces supongo que fue algo importante digno de usted**

 **—** **No tiene idea de nada, cualquier palabra que yo diga y condenaría a algún inocente**

 **—** **¿Salvo a alguien? ¿Por eso valió la pena?**

 **—** **Granger eso ya fueron tres preguntas…**

 **—** **Creo que ya las respondió señor** – susurró ella sonriendo, su profesor tenía su espalda marcada por haber salvado a alguien, estaba herido por un acto de valentía - **¿Podría saber a quién protegió señor?**

 **—** **Acaba de traspasar el límite Granger**

 **—** **Lo siento señor** – el hombre fue a sus aposentos con una camisa negra de seda negra y regresó por su varita, completamente agotado y una alumna interrogante viéndolo ir y venir

 **—** **¿Quiere que le permita también vestirme Granger? ¿O invitarla de nuevo a dormir?** – la castaña se sonrojo con rabia, era un murciélago malagradecido, le sostuvo la mirada enojada y le siseo casi de la misma forma

 **—** **Señor… sólo estoy esperando que quite las protecciones de su puerta para retirarme…** \- se maldijo por un momento pero sonrió ante el enfado de su alumna

 **—** **¿Hasta para eso depende de este murciélago malagradecido?** – Hermione abrió la boca estupefacta, evidentemente estaba furiosa con el profesor por el atrevimiento de haberle leído la mente pero por otro lado tuvo que ver ese terrible insulto, ella tan correcta pensando de esa forma ante un profesor

 **—** **Eso no fue propio, ni educado**

 **—** **¿Disculpe?**

 **—** **Usar oclumancia en contra de un alumno no es correcto**

 **—** **¿E insultar a un profesor lo es?** – la joven abrió la boca y la cerró en el instante al ver arqueada la ceja del profesor – **¿O desvestirlo? ¿Estar a estas horas en su despacho a punto de dormir?**

 **—** **No vuelva a meterse en mi mente** – lo único que pensó Hermione después de haber tenido la osadía de hablarle así, era correr por su vida, y lo hubiese hecho a una velocidad admirable, pero la puerta seguía cerrada sin ninguna otra salida – **¿Podría quitar las protecciones?**

Snape sonrió y se dio la vuelta, movió la varita para entrar a sus aposentos, Hermione lo miró con pánico, a los diez minutos de que su profesor desapareció y tras llamarlo varias veces, se asomó para buscarlo. Se adentró para verlo acostado en su cama y casi se ponía a llorar ahí.

 **—** **Profesor, debo salir… ¡No pasaré la noche aquí! ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Profesor? ¡No duerma! –** le reprochó moviéndolo de la espalda, mientras Snape ocultaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro **– La puerta, abra la puerta**

 **—** **Deje de ser tan miope Granger, la puerta ya está abierta, no tome eso como excusa para adentrarse en los aposentos de su profesor** – ella se asomó para ver la puerta abierta y enfurecerse aún más con el comentario **– Cinco puntos menos por espiarme cuando ya estaba dentro de mis habitaciones**

 **—** **¡¿Qué?! –** Snape se giró para admirar el sonrojo en su mejillas, producto del enfado y la vergüenza, las manos en puño y temblaba sin poder decir nada

 **—** **Que tiene cinco segundos para abandonar esta estancia, la puerta se cerrará en cinco- cuatro** – antes de que llegara a dos su alumna había salido corriendo a todo lo que daba, a penas había podido verle el cabello de lo rápido que salió

Sonrió, era relajante hacer enfadar a un Gryffindor, nunca lo había hecho con ella pero podría transformarse en su favorita si adoptaba la misma postura siempre que lo hiciera…

 ** _¿Algún review para nosotras?_**

 ** _Mama Shmi:_** Esa fue la primera pista para los secretos de la familia Granger, los iremos viendo poco a poco, junta las pistas para que puedas adivinar. Saludos, gracias por comentar.

 ** _Yetsave:_** Hola guapa, Sirius aspira a muy alto, Severus tiene que bajarle sus aires de grandeza, debemos explotar un poco más a Andric, este OC cobrará protagónico y hay que prepararlo para eso. Gracias por comentar, Besos.

 ** _Tequila Nervous:_** Algo hay de eso, Sirius piensa que él podría ser su protector y salvador, menuda forma de hacerlo: quedando inconsciente…

 ** _Adrisnape:_** Su madre cree que Andric es un mal ejemplo para su hija, que podría hacerle daño… estoy hablando demasiado ups… debemos soltar más secretos ¿verdad? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo… Besos

 ** _ElaSalvatoreCMG:_** Hola, nos alegra tener nueva lectora. Voldemort no es homosexual, y la trama no encaminará para ese rumbo, si te digo porque tratan así a Andric rompo las sorpresas, pero es parte de los "recuerdos en penumbra" además de que ella no quiere que Andric sea una mala influencia para su hija, por eso los separaron desde niños. Saludos… espero te guste.

 ** _Yazmín Snape:_** No estrujes… somos dos pero ya conoces la situación de una de ellas, esperamos actualizar muy pronto… Besos y gracias por todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Una vez más nos disculpamos por el retraso…_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 4_**

En la Mansión Malfoy, los dueños del lugar esperaban pacientemente a que el medimago saliera a darles noticias sobre el estado de su hijo, luego de que lograran sacarlo de los calabozos se encargaron de que fuera atendido por uno de los más prestigiosos medimagos de Inglaterra, obviamente lograron hacerlo, luego de que el Lord se fuera sin decir nada a nadie.

Luego de algunos minutos Narcisa tuvo paz en su alma, su hijo estaba bien, dentro lo que cabía, solo dejarían que descansara y Lucius lo llevaría por la mañana al colegio pidiendo ayuda a Snape para ingresarlo de nuevo sin que nadie lo notara.

 ** _SS &HG_**

Muy lejos de ahí, en otro lado del mundo, un joven limpiaba su motocicleta, un modelo deportivo en color plata, su más reciente adquisición, mientras lo hacía pensaba en que ya solo faltaba poco para que consiguiera la mayoría de edad y aunque le daba mucha pena dejar a su tío Max, él necesitaba estar con su pequeña hermana, pronto también entraría a la universidad y su más grande sueño era asistir a la **University of the Arts London** para después tener un posgrado en el **Royal College of Art** la mejor escuela de arte en el mundo, pero su madre haría lo que sea para que él no volviera de lleno a Londres, pero eso ya no importaba pues tenía planeado emanciparse y convertirse en el gran pintor que deseaba ser.

 **—** **¿Soñando despierto otra vez Andric? –** susurró su tío cerca del oído del chico, el cual dio un brinco mostrando que lo había sorprendido

 **—** **Me asustaste tío**

 **—** **Así has de tener la conciencia –** ambos rieron **– ven, vamos a comer**

Andric dejo la moto en el patio y se fueron dentro de la casa aun bromeando entre ellos, hicieron lo que casi era una rutina, Max sirvió la comida y Andric puso la mesa ayudando también con las bebidas, generalmente té frío; la convivencia entre ellos siempre fue buena desde un principio, el pequeño solía llorar mucho al inicio por la falta de su hermana, su tío supo consolarlo y darle el cariño que en casa de sus padres le fue negado.

Se sentaron a comer y degustaron un delicioso pescado acompañado de verduras y puré, al terminar el chico ya estaba preparado para contarle sus planes, pero su tío se le adelanto

 **—** **Bueno Andric, hay algo importante para ti en el correo de hoy –** le sonreía abiertamente y Andric que aun no sabía de que se trataba le sonrió también, seguro que era algo genial **– vamos ábrelo**

Abrió el primer sobre y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se fue borrando lentamente para dar paso a una mueca de incredulidad mezclada con enojo, el mayor desconcertado, se pregunto si no habría interpretado mal la llegada de aquel sobre

 **—** **¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿No son buenas noticias?** **–** el joven estaba que explotaba de la rabia

 **—** **No tío Max, no son buenas noticias**

 **—** **¿No te aceptaron en la escuela? –** extendió su mano para que le cediera la carta y comenzó a leerla, su rostro era de total desconcierto

 ** _Carta de Admisión_**

 _Canberra ACT 0200, Australia_

 _The Australian National University_

 _Estimado_ _Sr. Andric Steven Granger_

 _Nos complace informarle que ha sido admitido en nuestra Universidad y que le invitamos a incorporarse dos semanas antes de que dé inicio el ciclo escolar para que se adapte y conozca nuestras instalaciones._

 _Esperamos contar con su presencia._

 ** _Atte.: Dr. Graham Fisher_**

 ** _Rector_**

Al terminar de leer la carta Maximiliano solo miraba a Andric esperando por una respuesta a lo que le ocurría, el chico estaba verdaderamente enojado y trataba de tranquilizarse, su tío no resistió mas y tuvo que preguntar.

 **—** **¿Qué es lo que pasa hijo? Aquí dice que te han aceptado en la Universidad, tienes ya una plaza y te invitan a conocerla antes de tiempo para que te adaptes**

 **—** **Lo sé, pero no es la escuela que yo quiero, seguramente mi madre está detrás de todo esto, no quiere que este cerca de Hermione y me manda a miles de kilómetros de ella –** poco a poco comenzó a exaltase y creía que pronto haría explorar algo con la energía negativa que desprendía

 **—** **¿Qué es lo que quieres tu? Sabes que te apoyare, quiero que seas feliz hijo –** se fundieron en un abrazo y Max trato de calmar el estado de ánimo de Andric

 **—** **No lo entiendo tío, no entiendo porque mis padres no me quieren –** el hombre lo sabía a la perfección, pero no iba a decírselo al chico, no le correspondía, solo lo abrazo con fuerza

Se separaron y el joven Granger fue a su habitación a traer la carta que le había llegado dos días antes para compartirla con el que hasta ahora, podría llamarse su padre, al llegar de nuevo a su lado le tendió la carta.

 ** _Carta de Admisión_**

272 High Holborn, London WC1V 7EY, Reino Unido

 _University of the Arts London_

 _Estimado_ _Sr. Andric Steven Granger_

 _Nos complace informarle que después de ver el portafolio que nos mando, ha sido admitido en la University of the Arts London y esperamos que pueda desarrollar aun mas su talento, que, según pudimos apreciar es innato, por tal motivo le ofrecemos también una estadía durante toda su preparación para que viva dentro el campus universitario, así mismo, le invitamos a incorporarse con nosotros antes de que el ciclo escolar dé inicio para que se adapte y conozca nuestras instalaciones._

 _Esperamos contar con su presencia._

 ** _Atte.: Dr. Scott Blake_**

 ** _Rector_**

 **—** **Es ahí a donde deseo ir tío, es la mejor escuela de arte en el mundo y es mi sueño asistir, me han aceptado, es difícil poder entrar y mira, mira la carta tío, pero mi madre con tal de que yo no esté cerca, me hace "el favor" de buscarme una escuela a la cual no deseo asistir y por si fuera poco a kilómetros de casa, de mi hermana y mi nana, las extraño tío –** el hombre le daba la razón, ese chico había sufrido mucho desde pequeño y su cuñada no tenía que ser así con él, cuando era inocente de toda culpa; lo apoyaría hasta el final, no importa que le dijera su hermano, ese joven frente a él era como su hijo y le haría sentir el cariño que le tenía

— **Tienes mi apoyo Andric, vayas a donde vayas, es TU vida, no dejes que ellos la vivan por ti**

 **SS &HG**

En la mansión Granger, el matrimonio se encontraba cenando, ya habían pasado algunos días desde que sus hijos trataran de verse y aun el enfado de Jean no había desaparecido, necesitaba idear algo, algo que mantuviera a su hija a salvo; Steven solo la miraba y sufría con ella, sabía bien que es lo que su esposa pensaba y la apoyaba, no quería que su pequeña hija saliera lastimada.

A los pocos minutos los sirvientes prepararon la mesa para que cenaran, cuando Jean tomaba ya el plato fuerte, salió de la cocina una mujer con el semblante frío y molesto, su cabello negro se encontraba perfectamente recogido en un moño, a pesar de tener sus casi 40 años pareciera que apenas se acercaba a los 30, un cuerpo delgado y perfectamente cuidado, su salud era perfecta.

 **—** **Marietta ¿por qué no cenaste con nosotros?**

 **—** **Mientras tu actitud sea la misma, yo cenaré en la cocina con los sirvientes, es mi lugar Jean**

 **—** **Marietta solo buscamos lo mejor para nuestra hija, sé que tú lo comprendes –** intervino el señor Granger con suma tranquilidad

 **—** **Andric no le hará daño Jean, él la ama**

 **—** **Marietta mira ya hemos tenido esa conversación muchas veces, soy su madre y veré lo mejor para mi hija** – respondió conteniendo su rabia

 **—** **También deberías ver lo mejor para Andric, también es tu hijo**

 **—** **¡Para eso te tiene a ti! ¿No? Ese… Andric se irá a Australia y es mi última palabra**

 **—** **Entonces yo me iré con él** – dijo determinante conteniendo una lágrima, ella nunca era débil, nunca lloraba, pero tan solo recordaba a su niño y algo en ella se rompía

 **—** **Haz lo que se te plazca, pero no olvides tu promesa**

 **—** **Pronto tendrá 18 años**

 **—** **Eso no cambia las cosas Marietta, cumplirás con la palabra que le diste a mi esposa, así que es mejor que te vayas con Andric y lo controles**

No espero escuchar más, subió las escaleras tan pronto como pudo, azotó la puerta intentando respirar y rogando que las cosas no se salieran de control. Estaba cansada de cómo su amiga trataba a su hijo desde que llegó a su vientre, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Ya no era la amiga que ella había conocido en su vecindario, Jean se había convertido en una mujer frívola, carente de sentimientos, ni siquiera pensaba tan solo actuaba por instinto, por odio, rencor y en medio siempre estuvo Andric.

Tomó aquella fotografía donde ambas estaban sonriendo frente a la cámara, con vestido de gala ella felicitaba a su gran amiga por haber terminado los estudios superiores y su nuevo futuro en la Universidad. Jane la abrazaba y Marietta reía… 17 años, tan ilusas, tan niñas… tan plenamente felices.

 **Flash Back**

 **—** **Perdóname, no quise asustarte, esa no fue mi intención, Jean desapareceré te lo juro**

 **—** **¿Qué era eso Marietta?** – le preguntó con curiosidad, Jean se adentró a la habitación de su amiga observando las cosas y un poco asustada, ver moverse cosas por supuesto que no era normal

 **—** **Magia** – Jean sonrió nerviosa y asustada – **Tranquila, nunca te haría daño con ella, la magia es buena Jean, yo te lo demostraré** – y Jean le creyó

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Su recuerdo se vio interrumpido cuando su teléfono sonó, lo tomó en seguida sabiendo quién le llamaba, su mirada se iluminó de inmediato.

 ** _—_** ** _Hola_**

 ** _—_** ** _Nana_** – su voz fue calmada pero notaba esa tristeza en ella y cómo el joven luchaba para que Marietta no lo notara, ¿acaso era posible? Si lo conocía desde la cuna – **_¿Lo sabes cierto?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Sí, mi muchacho_**

 ** _—_** ** _Nana no quiero irme a Australia, estaré lejos y nunca los veré_**

 ** _—_** ** _Yo me iré contigo Andric, hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré_**

 ** _—_** ** _Nanny… te necesito_** – el corazón de la mujer se estrujó, hacía años que él no le decía eso, había crecido y se había hecho fuerte y ahora su madre había quebrantado todo lo que él había formado

 ** _—_** ** _Tranquilo que iré a San Francisco mañana mismo, te quiero hijo_**

 ** _—_** ** _Gracias Nanny, avísame la hora en que llegue tu vuelo, pasaré por ti. He comprado una moto_**

 ** _—_** ** _Oh Andric, ve como la gente decente por favor_**

 ** _—_** ** _Lo intentaré… hasta mañana_**

Alistó una maleta con las cosas primordiales, un libro para entretenerse y el dinero suficiente, como nana siempre le habían pagado bien, el señor Granger estaba muy bien acomodado económicamente, además la familia D'Angelo fue una de las estirpes más adineradas, resultaba irónico que ella terminara cuidando un par de niños en vez de todo el futuro que le esperaba.

Tomó el pequeño baúl que tanto dolor le causaba y lo abrió, varios pañuelos cubrían el secreto… el que murió con ella hacía más de 18 años. Quitó uno a uno dejándose envolver por los recuerdos, unos tan alegres.

Tan solo recordaba al joven de cabello negro y rizado, la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros cuando él la veía, las lágrimas resbalaban sin poder contenerlas, él la solía llevar a la orilla del Lago y hablarle de mil cosas, de planes. Cerraba los ojos y se sentía en medio del estadio, volaba, gritaban su nombre, y esas orbes grises la observaban embelezados, ella se sentía la dueña del mundo.

Los pañuelos habían descubierto un recuerdo un poco más doloroso, una varita descansaba al final del pañuelo, la tocó despacio sintiendo la chispa, el lienzo de corazón de dragón aun palpitaba dentro de ella.

 **Flash Back**

 **—** **¡Cálmate Jean! ¡No lo hagas!** – la detenía abrazándola de la espalda evitando que se moviera, una jeringa descansaba sobre la alfombra

 **—** **Me sacara a ese engendro en este momento o en otro Marietta ¡SUELTAME!**

 **—** **Jean tienes tres meses, puedes morir**

 **—** **¡Lo he intentado todo y aún sigue dentro!** – se dejó caer llorando, dejando de luchar

 **—** **Quizás… debes tenerlo**

 **—** **¡No lo tendré! ¡No voy a poder tolerarlo Marietta!**

 **—** **Jean…**

 **—** **Ha empezado a moverse** – dijo en un susurro – **y me da asco…**

 **—** **Te lo suplico Jean, no lo mates, él no tiene la culpa de nada**

 **—** **Quizás no la tenga** – la miro con odio, con un rencor que Marietta nunca había visto en ella – **la culpa es tuya, así que prepara algo para deshacerme de él**

 **—** **Steven no concebirá que lo mates, para él serás tan solo una mujer sin sentimientos. Ya te aceptó con el niño ¿qué más quieres?**

 **—** **Un matrimonio feliz ¡eso quiero!**

 **—** **Está bien, dame al bebé cuando nazca, pero no lo mates**

 **—** **¿Crees que Steven va a permitirlo? Tendremos que quedarnos con él, la faja no sirve ya, se nota que… lo tengo dentro**

 **—** **Yo me haré cargo Jean, lo cuidaré siempre y él no te dará problemas, te lo prometo**

 **—** **¿Te dedicaras a él Marietta?** – la mujer aceptó al ver el vientre abultado – **¿Renunciaras a tu vida por él?**

 **—** **Sí, te lo juro**

 **—** **Lo dejaré con vida con una condición**

 **—** **Lo que me pidas**

 **—** **Renunciaras a tu magia, a tu mundo y a tu vida para dedicarte a este niño, olvidaras quién fuiste y no quiero por ningún medio oír o saber algo que tenga que ver con lo que ocurrió y con lo que eres** – Marietta se quedó helada, aun sintiendo la magia recorrerla, Jean esperaba su respuesta y tan sólo asintió – **Dilo**

 **—** **Te lo juro Jean**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Dos lágrimas cayeron conteniéndose en tocar la varita, había hecho un juramento y lo cumpliría. Tan solo una vez tocó la varita, y Jane nunca se había enterado ni lo haría, pero tenía el tiempo encima y el secreto saldría a la luz. Un recuerdo en penumbra saldría arrastrando a toda la familia Granger pero ella estaría ahí para velar y defender a Andric, y Marietta volvería como la bruja que siempre había sido.

 **SS &HG**

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía sus pies con una mochila llena de libros, pergaminos y deberes, un hombre iba detrás de ella siguiéndole los pasos y llevándola a la locura. Al girar en un pasillo por fin la alcanzó tomándola del brazo

 **—** **Lamento haberte hecho enfadar**

 **—** **¿Ah sí? No se nota Sirius, ya quiero que este tema muera, sino me crees que el profesor Snape no me hizo nada es tu problema**

 **—** **Hermione ¿cómo piensas que voy a creer que no tuvo que ver? Salías de su despacho…**

 **—** **Eso no significa nada Sirius**

 **—** **Quiero… solo… sabes que cuentas conmigo, y que jamás permitiré que él te dañe ¿de acuerdo?** – le dijo con suavidad acariciando su mejilla – **eres aún tan pequeña, tan frágil, yo solo deseo protegerte**

 **—** **No necesito protección** – susurro al ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía del hombre

 **—** **Aún así, conozco cómo se desenvuelven los mortífagos y no me gustaría que él se aprovechara de tu inocencia**

 **—** **¡Suéltame!** – se soltó de su amarre y bajo las escaleras casi chocando con el profesor Snape

 **—** **¡Maldita sea Granger fíjese por donde va!**

 **—** **Hermione… por favor** – Sirius fulminó a Snape mientras éste alzaba la ceja queriendo arrojar a ambos por las escaleras – **Snape ¿Por qué siempre donde esta ella, últimamente estás tú?** – la castaña estaba perdiendo el control

 **—** **Sirius estas llegando al límite de mi paciencia**

 **—** **Eres la amiga de mi ahijado y voy a cuidarte así no quieras. Snape quiero hablar civilizadamente contigo sobre lo que ocurrió con Hermione.** – fue la gota que derramo el vaso

 **—** **¡Basta ya!**

 **—** **Señorita Granger créame tengo suficiente con los de primer año como para tener que aguantar sus gritos a final de las clases**

 **—** **¿Por qué estaba golpeada? Es la última vez que lo pregunto**

 **—** **¡Porque mi madre me golpeo! ¿Feliz? Salí de Hogwarts y me gané una reprimenda, me pegó en medio de Hogsmeade, y que yo sepa salir del Castillo y de Gran Bretaña está dentro de las prohibiciones, y el profesor me castigó ¿pensarás en juzgar su trabajo como maestro Sirius?**

 **—** **Hermione…**

 **—** **No es agradable contar que tus padres te golpean; ya lo sabes ¿no? Ahora déjame tranquila**

 **—** **Lo siento Hermione**

 **—** **Mira Sirius creo que ya me humillaste demasiado, ¿querías oírlo no?**

 **—** **Escúchame, sólo me preocupe por ti** – intenta convencerla – **Te acompaño a tu sala común**

 **—** **No iré hacía allá**

 **—** **Ya casi es hora de queda, ¿a dónde vas?**

 **—** **No te voy a dar una explicación más** – Snape miraba la escena con curiosidad y no sabiendo porque lo hacía, intervino

 **—** **Bien Granger ¿podemos irnos ya a su castigo pendiente? O debo perder más tiempo en otra rabieta. Por cada día que no cumpla con lo establecido le daré dos días más de castigo**

 **—** **Podemos irnos señor**

Caminaron en silencio hasta las mazmorras, entró en silencio siguiendo los pasos de su profesor. Lo vio acercarse a un mueble y sacar unas pociones colocándolas en orden, abrir un libro y encender la chimenea.

 **—** **Lamento que el incidente en Hogsmeade desencadenara… todo esto**

 **—** **Nunca le he reclamado nada** – respondió sin darle una mirada

 **—** **Aún así, lo siento**

 **—** **Ahí vienen otra vez las disculpas ¿no tiene algo más interesante que decir niña?** – se sonrojo y bajó la mirada apenada

 **—** **¿Desea que le ayude en algo? Estoy en castigo ¿recuerda?** – aquella broma no lo hizo ni siquiera sonreír, suspiro con fastidio y siguió leyendo. Tan fácil era decirle a ella que podía irse pero no lo hacía, Hermione podía preguntar pero los dos se sumergían en un silencio cómodo

 **—** **Granger sino va irse tome asiento, me esta taladrando los nervios**

 **—** **¿Sus heridas se encuentran mejor señor?** – alzo la vista observando a la joven, era la encarnación de la inocencia

 **—** **Sí, de lo contrario usted estaría enfrentando cargos, al fin de cuentas usted me atendió** – sonrió bajando la vista, por fin él había dejado ese libro de lado y prestándole atención

 **—** **Ayer que lo cure, vi cada cicatriz que tiene, si es un pocionista… ¿por qué permite que tantas cicatrices marquen su cuerpo?**

 **—** **La magia oscura deja marcas**

 **—** **Y las que pudo borrar ¿por qué no lo hace?**

 **—** **Me hace recordar del porque estoy aquí** – respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

 **—** **No entiendo**

 **—** **Granger… váyase en este momento** – ella se quedó inmóvil al percatarse la forma en que él la veía – **no hay motivo alguno para que usted esté aquí ni para tener conversaciones tan personales, así que le pido que tome sus cosas y se retire** – algo en ella se movió, asintió sin poder reaccionar en lo que él le decía y lo vio por última vez sin decir nada

 **SS &HG**

Unas frías manos descansan sobre el escritorio de madera, un lustroso traje negro se asoma debajo de la túnica negra que cubre su cuerpo y unas orbes rojas detallan la rabia contenida, la sed de venganza. Sin embargo, la paciencia era una de esas virtudes que él no conocía y que tendría que probar, estaba seguro que en esta ocasión su plan no fallaría, tendría a Potter en sus manos y estaría a sus pies rogando piedad antes de que él trozara su alma frente a sus ojos.

La puerta se abre despacio dejando ver a los únicos que podían presenciar la reunión, Severus entró sin un atisbo de temor inclinándose ante el Lord. Seguido de éste, Draco caminó despacio, en su mirada se denotaba el miedo ante su señor y los fuertes deseos de no arriesgar a su familia con alguna impertinencia.

 **—** **Mi Lord hemos venido tan rápido como hemos podido**

 **—** **Que sea la última vez que me hacen esperar Severus**

 **—** **No volverá ocurrir mi señor** – se incorporó quedando frente a él mirando a su ahijado en reprimenda – **Muestra tus respetos Draco**

 **—** **Mi señor** – titubeó en reverencia

 **—** **Draco, tomen asiento. Lo que debo decirles es importante. Las oportunidades que hemos buscado para tener a Potter siempre han resultado frustradas, por una u otra razón. Sin embargo debo admitir que me… decepciona que la ultima vez todo esto se viera opacado por la llegada de la Orden, es como si tuviéramos un espía dentro de nuestras filas, pero no deben preocuparse, de eso me encargaré personalmente**

Se levantó hacía la chimenea, sirviéndose un poco de vino de saúco y jugando con la copa mientras el silencio hacía mella en ellos, Severus por primera vez ignoraba que plan estúpido o cruel tuviera en mente, en cambio Draco temblaba de terror internamente, ya lo había dicho, era una reunión importante y lo había convocado, a él, un mortífago de menor rango, algo no iba salir bien esa noche.

Solo podían ver su espalda recta inmóvil y la mano que se movía cada vez que él le bebía de la copa, cuando se giró vieron esa mirada extasiada de crueldad.

 **—** **Quiero a Black muerto**

 **—** **Así será mi señor**

 **—** **Él fue el causante de que mi último plan fallara. Ahora bien, formulemos un plan para que en este año yo pueda tener a Potter en mis manos, ¿Draco?**

 **—** **¿Mi señor?**

 **—** **Te ordené analizar a tu enemigo, lo cual espero que hayas hecho. Dime las debilidades de Potter**

 **—** **Bueno… Black vive casi en el castillo, podríamos en verdad capturarlo, no habría modo que la Orden se enterara y así tener a Potter**

 **—** **Eres tan imbécil como tu padre, Black no nos servirá** – siseo haciéndolo temblar

 **—** **Lo siento mi señor**

 **—** **Piensa Draco, tú lo ves a diario ¿Cuáles son sus debilidades? Piensa en la gloria que llegará a tu familia si me eres útil**

 **—** **Sus amigos mi señor, la comadreja, ellos siempre están juntos** – Voldemort sonríe con maldad y rompe la copa en el piso con inusitada rabia

 **—** **Y si están juntos ¿cómo-tendremos-a-ese-niño? Tienes otra oportunidad…**

 **—** **La traidora a la sangre Ginevra Weasley** – los parpados se cerraron dejándose llevar por el deseo mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente

No podía olvidar el placer infinito que fue poseer ese cuerpo, ella siempre llegando a contarle todo, secar sus lágrimas y aprovecharse de esa inocencia de una niña de 12 años fue una de las mejores placeres, mil veces ansió poder tener un cuerpo en ese momento y poseerla de tal manera que solo repitiera su nombre al final de sus días.

 **—** **Esa niña es tan débil…tan… delicada** – sabía bien que no soportaría que él la poseyera, la joven pelirroja sucumbiría ante la locura si él se acercaba y esa era una idea bastante tentadora, no podía negarlo

 **—** **Y al final quedaría Granger mi Lord** – Severus lo miró fijamente, jamás creyó que tuviera la osadía de mencionar a la chica frente a su señor

 **—** **¿La sangre sucia?**

 **—** **Así es**

 **—** **Mi señor, si me lo permite** – intervino Snape con seriedad – **Esa niña nos servirá de muy poco, debo reconocer su inteligencia, ella no creía que lo de la captura de Black fuera cierto, sería imposible capturarla, es demasiado racional para nuestros planes**

El mago se levantó sirviendo más bebida, el silencio que se guardaba en la estancia era cardiaco

 **—** **Draco, la chica es una asquerosa impura, eso lo sé, ¿es bella? ¿Cómo nuestros ejemplares?**

 **—…** **ah… lo… si mi señor, es… hermosa**

 **—** **Pero inteligente y observadora, no servirá Draco** – volvió a intervenir el pocionista

 **—** **Severus, si llegara a usar a la sangre sucia no sería de la misma forma que con Black, el plan debe ser original y efectivo. Algo que no requiera usar la inteligencia que tanto… admiras** – escupió con desprecio

 **—** **No es admiración mi señor, mi trabajo solo es mostrar los defectos del plan**

 **—** **No habrá defectos cuando usemos un arma tan… conocida por Dumbledore**

 **—** **¿Mi señor?**

 **—** **El amor Severus, el amor que tanto presume tu querido director será el final de Potter. Enamora a esa niña Draco, que confíe en ti y cuando eso suceda vas a traérmela**

 **—** **Mi Lord aunque ella me amara, jamás vendría aquí** – una sonrisa cruel apareció en los labios de Voldemort

 **—** **Jamás estuvo en mis planes que la trajeras a voluntad, lo importante es que salga del colegio por su propia iniciativa, luego me la traerás arrastrando si es necesario**

 **—** **Cuente con ello mi señor** – respondió con una reverencia

 **—** **Una vez me la entregues… haremos el llamado a Potter, él vendrá por ella, y lo que verá será la locura en la que he dejado a la impura, verá su cuerpo mancillado y las múltiples formas en las que habré poseído su cuerpo, para al final, darle la misericordia de la muerte** – siseo arrastrando sus palabras – **Ahora vete, necesito hablar con Severus**

 **—** **Con su permiso mi Lord** – salió de ahí despacio intentando no demostrar las ansias que tenía por irse

 **—** **Draco… y no toques a esa niña, quiero su virginidad intacta para tu señor** – asintió temblando y salió cerrando la puerta con lentitud

 **—** **Severus… encárgate de que ese inútil no eche nada a perder, quiero que mis planes se cumplan a la perfección**

 **—** **Así será mi señor** – se inclinó hacía él ya por retirarse

 **—** **¿Cómo es la chica Severus?**

 **—** **Es seria, tímida y vulnerable** – los recuerdos de Snape se fueron a los últimos días, sus lagrimas, su curación y cada detalle que había guardado de ella – **inocente, astuta, con una magia en ella que todos admiran, menos yo por supuesto**

 **—** **¿Atractiva?**

 **—…** **si, demasiado**

 **—** **¿Y Potter? ¿Cómo es la relación entre ellos?**

 **—** **Demasiado cercana, la cuida como si fuera… su hermana**

 **—** **La quiero Severus, quiero a esa impura ante mí y destrozar a Potter mientras termino con esa sangre sucia** – el pocionista lo vio, la locura se veía reflejada en esos ojos rojos, la sangre corría por su mirada, el deseo y la lujuria que sentía ese hombre no pudo ser ocultada. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el futuro que ella tendría si llegase a caer en sus manos – **solo hay una forma de quebrar ese espíritu, lo sabes Severus y es… poseyéndola…**

 ** _Espero les agrade chicas… nos leemos en la próxima._**

 ** _Yetsave:_** Espero que hayas disfrutado el primer secreto a la luz guapa, más adelante verás los demás y espero los disfrutes como nosotras. Snape avanzará poco a poco, tiene demasiada carga por ahora, solo necesita un poco de amor… Besos

 **Ela Salvatore CMG:** Que bueno que te gusto, espero este no te decepcione. Saludos, y hasta en la próxima.

 **Paty Rickman:** Muchas gracias guapa, nos complace que les agrade este nuevo proyecto. Besos

 **Yazmín Snape:** Que si me has estrujado, gracias por la ayuda, tendrás tu recompensa en un par de días… Besos enormes y lamento la demora, tú sabes porque me tarde.

 **Kath 2HD:** Es gratificante que las escenas te recuerden a algo, es una intención, que les saque una muy grande sonrisa. Intentaremos agilizar las actualizaciones, que bueno que recibiste el fic con gusto. Besos enormes y gracias por leer la recomendación. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

C **APÍTULO 5**

A las afueras del castillo, Snape y Draco se aparecieron y seguido de esto, el profesor tomó del brazo a su pupilo mirándolo intensamente mientras que el joven Malfoy le sostenía la mirada, iba más que seguro en si mismo después de lo que le acababa de encomendar el señor oscuro.

 **—** **Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces Draco, no quiero que lo vayas a echar a perder** – el rubio lo miró ofendido

 **—** **No tiene que decirme lo que tengo que hacer, el Lord me eligió porque sabe que puedo con el trabajo, no por nada he tenido a las mujeres que he querido** – se soltó de su agarre por la fuerza – **así que déjeme tranquilo… profesor**

El pocionista sabía que debido al enorme ego que tenía su ahijado todo eso iba a salir mal, ese niñato no sabría como enamorar a Granger y él tendría que ayudarle desde las sombras y no estaba completamente seguro de querer hacer eso, entraron al colegio y se fueron a las mazmorras.

Todo este asunto traía a Snape bastante pensativo, fue a su alcoba y se quito las ropas de mortífago, se metió a la ducha, necesitaba pensar, sintió como el agua ligeramente tibia caía por su cuerpo y refrescaba su cabeza, sus pensamientos, al cerrar los ojos vislumbro un rostro joven que le sonreía, pero no lo veía claro, era una mancha de rizos castaños que apenas tenía forma, abrió los ojos y se frotó la cara quitando el exceso de agua, terminándose de duchar para ir de inmediato a la cama, necesitaba descansar.

Entre tanto en la sala común de Slytherin, el rubio pensaba ya en como conquistaría a esa sangre sucia de Granger, estaba acostado mirando el techo como si ahí estuvieran todas las respuestas, estaba bastante confiado pues sabía que era de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts y seguro ella también sucumbiría ante sus encantos, no necesitaba pensar mucho, solo seria él mismo y todo se haría rápido, el Señor Oscuro estaría muy complacido, con ese pensamiento se fue quedando dormido.

Había pasado ya una semana y al fin llegaba el sábado, por la mañana todos los alumnos se levantaron tarde, podían darse ese lujo, Hermione que no había dormido en toda la noche, se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar mirando hacia los jardines del colegio, mirando el amanecer, apenas los primeros rayos de sol golpeaban los terrenos del castillo y todo estaba en una paz muy gratificante, sus ojos hinchados y ojerosos lo contemplaban con anhelo.

Observó una vez más la ventana, le parecía extraño no haber tenido noticias de Andric, podía significar una cosa, o la situación con su madre había mejorado o estaba demasiado ocupado con la escuela que no había tenido tiempo para ella. Hermione no era tonta, sabía bien que sus padres harían algo por lo que habían hecho semanas atrás, temía por su hermano, pero arriesgarse a ir a Londres a hacer una llamada sería suicidio.

Dio un gran suspiro y se quito las pocas lagrimas que aun rodaban por su rostro y se fue directo a su habitación de prefecta, que era ideal para poder estar a solas y que sus compañeras no preguntaran nada, se metió a la ducha y al salir se hizo un hechizo de glamur para ocultar el detalle de las ojeras y salió rumbo al gran comedor para ir a desayunar, de camino se encontró con quien menos esperaba en ese instante, Draco Malfoy, se preparo mentalmente para una de sus estúpidas cantaletas de siempre

 **—** **Buenos días Granger**

Eso la hizo pararse de inmediato y desconcertada y mirándolo con incredulidad, su rostro era inexpresivo, tan sólo la veía frente a él esperando la respuesta, al ver que ésta no llegaba el joven arqueó la ceja a punto de decir algo hiriente.

— **Malfoy** – respondió rápido evitando que él se burlara

Draco se fue con una sonrisa torcida sin que la chica se percatara de ello y ella reanudo su camino tocándose la frente para verificar si no tenía fiebre y alucinaba, incluso se pellizco un brazo para corroborar si no estaba dormida, aun con cara de desconcierto llego al gran comedor a su lugar en la mesa Gryffindor y comenzó a tomar su desayuno; minutos después sus amigos llegaban aún medio adormilados, en especial Ron de quien a su vez venia colgada cual mono de zoológico su novia Lavender, seguidos de Harry y Ginny, comenzó a desayunar sin percatarse que un Slytherin la observaba con interés mientras se llevaba una taza de café a la boca, demasiado temprano para estar pensando en la castaña.

 **SS &HG**

Llegaron a la clase de DCAO, les tocaría trabajar por parejas y por supuesto Snape las formó, le había tocado realizar la práctica de hechizos no verbales con el idiota de Malfoy, ella sabía que era mejor que ese rubio oxigenado así que comenzaron con los hechizos y para su desgracia Ron estaba emparejado con Neville.

Ambos Gryffindors parecían estar jugando con los hechizos, Ron esquivó uno de los ataques de su contrincante lanzándolo a su derecha donde se encontraba Hermione, todo sucedió tan rápido que ella no alcanzó a ver lo que sucedía, Malfoy había podido percibir lo que pasaría y lanzó un protego cubriendo el cuerpo de la joven. Hermione caminaba hacia atrás intentando incrementar el poder del hechizo de Draco, hasta que tropezó con uno de los escalones cayendo de lado.

Cerró los ojos pero nunca llegó a tocar el piso, una mano sostuvo su cintura mientras ella caía, la levantó despacio sin decirle nada, de un momento a otro el rubio la tenía abrazada y mirándola directamente a los ojos, se perdió por un instante dentro de ese acero frío y gris que eran sus orbes, al reaccionar solo se separo de él tan rápido como pudo y se tiñeron un poco sus mejillas, no había estado tan cerca de un chico nunca y no sabía porque pero en ese momento Malfoy la puso nerviosa y mas al escuchar su voz tan de cerca y casi en un susurro.

 **—** **Ten más cuidado Granger…debes mantener sus sentidos alertas, siempre** – ella asintió sin aún poder articular palabra alguna

Del otro lado del aula, el profesor y varios alumnos más los observaban, entre ellos sus dos amigos, Harry y Ron que estaban literalmente con la boca abierta, ella volteo instantáneo hacia el profesor y después hacia sus amigos y solo quiso estar muy lejos de Draco en ese momento.

 **—** **Puedes cerrar la boca comadreja** – las mejillas de Ron eran casi tan rojas como su cabello, se mostró molesto de inmediato y más al ver que ninguno de sus amigos decía nada – **Esto que pasó fue por tu estupidez, quizás debas regresar con los de primero**

 **—** **Evadía un hechizo**

 **—** **Evadiste como si te hubieran arrojado una maldición, hasta donde yo sé sólo era un hechizo de nivel medio y con la cantidad de magia de Longbotoom…** \- hizo un gesto resaltando lo obvio

 **—** **Cierra la boca Malfoy**

 **—** **Pésimos en la materia, me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta aquí** – observó a Hermione y ella se sintió realmente incomoda, la observo completamente, desde su mirada hasta los pies y regresando de nuevo a los ojos de ella, había algo más en él en esa forma en que la veía – **retracto lo dicho, si lo sé… debido a ti Granger**

 **—** **Señor Malfoy, Potter**

Después de que Snape le lanzara una mirada gélida al rubio y que éste le regresara la mirada con desdén y saliera del salón sin decir nada más dejándola como tonta, sin proponérselo Snape se acerco a ella mirándola fijamente, evaluándola, no era común que pasaran esas cosas en su clase y seguro que estaba tan desconcertado como ella.

 **—** **Granger tenga más cuidado y continúe**

 **—** **Mi pareja se acaba de ir profesor**

 **—** **Lo haré con usted** **…**

 **SS &HG**

… detrás de unos estantes, se encontraba cierto profesor que la observaba desde hacía una semana; había visto los intentos de su ahijado por acercarse a la chica y hasta ahora parecía estarlo haciendo bien, sin embargo, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que Granger estuviera metida en problemas de esa magnitud, la pasaría muy mal si Voldemort lograba su objetivo, ese maldito era un sádico sediento de poder, sangre y dolor, el sujeto estaba totalmente desquiciado, cerró los ojos y trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, decidió salir de ahí y dirigirse a hablar con Albus, necesitaba decirle lo entes posible lo del plan desquiciado del Señor Oscuro para que hicieran algo, no podía dejar sin protección a la chica, quería irse, necesitaba alejarse de inmediato pero entre más la veía más ansiaba buscar algo.

Hermione estaba leyendo un grueso volumen, sus rizos bajaban por su frente y arrugaba el entrecejo, nadie más estaba con ella, lo típico, mientras sus amigos se la pasaban en la holgazanería ella trabajaba por los tres. Alzó el rostro saludando a una chica de Hufflepuff, cerró el libro y susurraban entre sí, ahí pudo observarlo mejor sonreía y cuando lo hacía se hacían dos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, se cubría su rostro y se ponía seria, temiendo ser notada, intentando pasar desapercibida pero no lo lograba, ella tenía tanta belleza natural que era presa de varias miradas que ella ignoraba.

No podía olvidar el último encuentro que había tenido con la joven, no el de su despacho sino aquel donde lo encontró herido, aún recordaba el suave tacto de sus manos al curarle, desde ese maldito día no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese instante, saber el futuro que le deparaba era algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas, no podía hacer nada, sería una víctima más a la que vería caer en la oscuridad, sería preso de ello, al menos que arriesgara toda una misión intentando protegerla, sin embargo todo estaba en manos de Dumbledore, y debía irlo a ver de inmediato.

…

Entre tanto, en los jardines del colegio se encontraban Harry y Ginny hablando con Sirius y Lupin, se estaban despidiendo, puesto que saldrían por un par de días y no se podrían comunicar por lo secreto de su operación, fue entonces cuando Black separo un poco a Harry y le pidió un par de palabras en privado

 **—** **Harry, prométeme que cuidaras a Hermione, la he notado muy rara últimamente y después de que me dijera lo de sus padres, me he sentido muy mal con ella** – el chico le hizo una mala cara, porque ya sabía que la había presionado para que ella le revelara algo tan delicado como eso, pero aun así asintió dejando en claro que cuidaría de su mejor amiga

 **—** **Lo haré Sirius, pero sabes que aun sigo enfadado contigo por haberla presionado, debes respetar su privacidad** – el hombre hizo una mueca y le dio la razón

 **—** **Solo creí que Snape la había dañado**

 **—** **Puedo creer cualquier cosa de ese, pero no de dañarla como tú lo estabas diciendo**

 **—** **Harry, no se puede confiar en los Slytherin, en ninguno y eso es algo que ella debe aprender, yo le haré ver que tengo razón** – le prometió ante el bufido de su ahijado

Después de eso se despidieron esperando que todo saliera bien, los chicos les desearon suerte, después que se fueran se quedo la pareja bajo la sombra de un árbol disfrutando de la intimidad que muy pocas veces tenían.

Camino a la biblioteca los merodeadores se toparon con Snape y entre éste y Canuto se dirigieron un par de miradas de odio y desdén que ninguno pudo evitar, mientras que Lunático jalaba a su amigo de un brazo pensando que esos dos nunca superarían sus estúpidos problemas de adolescencia, ambos hombres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde Sirius se asomó y pudo ver a la castaña con un montón de libros pero con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, eso no era normal en ella así que decidió acercarse para intercambiar algunas palabras

 **—** **Hola Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?** – dijo con cautela, ella salió e sus pensamientos para ver al hombre frente a ella

 **—** **Hola, estoy bien** – es verdad que aun estaba enfadada con él pero no había razón para ser grosera

 **—** **Me alegra escuchar eso, solo venia a despedirme, Remus y yo iremos a una misión y no estaremos durante un par de días, quiero que te cuides, ¿de acuerdo?** – ella asintió y él, que no quiso tentar más a su suerte se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y un giño como solo él sabía hacerlo, eso hizo que ella se sonrojara pero le sonrió de vuelta y les deseo suerte, a lo lejos Lupin también se despidió con la mano

 **SS &HG**

En la sala común de Slytherin, el príncipe de las serpientes se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento para que esa sangre sucia cayera rendida a sus pies, se levantó y decidió ir a dar un paseo a los jardines, antes de salir logro ver a Goyle y Crabbe comiendo pastelillos y demás golosinas, los miró con asco y se escabullo por la puerta, iba tranquilo y caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que chocaba con alguien hasta que se encontraba en el suelo y con la varita en mano para maldecir al idiota que se había atrevido a chocar con él, cuando al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada seria y oscura de su padrino, chasqueo la lengua y se puso de pie inmediatamente sosteniéndole la mirada, lo último que quería en ese momento era encontrarse con Snape.

 **—** **Vamos a mi despacho Draco, sígueme**

El joven rodo los ojos y bufo con fastidio pero hizo lo que le indicaron, una vez ahí tomaron asiento y el profesor le pregunto sin rodeos

 **—** **¿Estás decidido a enamorar a Granger?**

 **—** **Aunque no quisiera padrino, no tengo opción**

 **—** **Déjame ayudarte Draco…**

 **—** **Puedo hacerlo yo solo** – se comenzaba a enfadar – **ella debe enamorarse de mí no de ti**

 **—** **Veo a esa niña bastante inteligente para que termine enamorándose de un egocéntrico como tú**

 **—** **¿Y de quién va enamorarse entonces? ¿De Potter?**

 **—** **NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES** – le alzó la voz molesto, el rubio enarcó las cejas confundido **–Si crees que ella caerá como Parkinson ve usando otro tipo de métodos**

 **—** **Sé lo que hago y lo haré**

 **—** **Sé que puedes, solo te pido que seas discreto ¿tú crees que haberla ayudado aquel día en clase no llamo la atención de muchos? Especialmente de Potter…** – no le permitió seguir y le grito muy enfadado

 **—** **¡No me importa lo que piense el cara rajada, conseguiré mi propósito y mi familia volverá a tener la gloria que tenía antes!** – Se levantó de ahí y salió dando un portazo sin dejar que el pocionista dijera nada más, después de eso el hombre solo bufo exasperado y negó con la cabeza

No había logrado nada con Albus, los tres terminarían entregando a Granger, pero no, no lo haría, prefería matarla antes de dársela a ese desquiciado, sabía que ese maldito enfermo le haría y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, al fin y al cabo él le debía algo a la joven.

Algo le decía que eso no terminaría bien, no solamente por la inexperiencia de Draco sino por él mismo, estaba demasiado interesado en ese problema, y no porque quisiera ayudar precisamente.

 **SS &HG**

 **—** **Madame Pince, quisiera consultar el ejemplar de Antídotos étnicos avanzados por favor**

 **—** **Lo siento querida, pero el último acaban de llevárselo** – la joven suspiro derrotada, asintió y se fue donde estaba sentada empezando hacer el ensayo con lo poco que había leído la vez pasada

Había avanzado un par de líneas cuando una sombra le tapó la poca luz que pasaba por la ventana, cuando alzó la vista vio a Malfoy quién la veía con atención desde arriba.

 **—** **¿Se te ofrece algo?**

 **—** **No, pero a ti sí**

 **—** **Malfoy ¿qué demonios te está ocurriendo últimamente?**

 **—** **¿De qué hablas?**

 **—** **De tu educación que tienes por las mañanas, lo que sucedió en la clase de Snape, nuestra conversación en la ronda hace dos días y… me enviaste una rosa ayer, no sé qué está ocurriendo contigo y tus amigos pero no voy a ser tu burla**

 **—** **Te envié una rosa por el incidente que ocurrió con Goyle, me sentí culpable**

 **—** **No veo porque, antes tú eras el protagonista de esos incidentes**

 **—** **¡Simplemente me harte de hacerlo! Antes eras una… una niña** – Hermione se levantó molesta y puso sus manos en la cintura

 **—** **¿Ahora soy un niño?**

 **—** **Una dama… y mereces mi respeto** – ella se quedó callada, la voz de Malfoy había sido calmada y hasta parecía sincero – **No habrá rosas ni alguna otra cosa que te incomode**

 **—** **Lo siento, solo no quiero volver a ser el blanco de los Slytherin**

 **—** **Te prometo que buscaré la forma de que no sea así**

 **—** **No puedo confiar en ti**

 **—** **Lo sé, no espero que lo hagas pero al menos podrías ser un poco… menos grosera ¿no crees?** – se sonrojó apenada y eso fue suficiente para él, sonrió complacido **– te daré la oportunidad de redimirte por tu descortesía**

 **—** **Muchas gracias, estaba tan preocupada** – dijo con evidente sarcasmo

 **—** **Tengo un ejemplar del libro que necesitas, dejo que lo veas y me dejaras ver tu ensayo… ¡Ey! No me veas de esa forma no quiero tu trabajo, solo no supero ser el segundo en esa clase, sería como… una asesoría que me darías**

 **—** **Tú no necesitas asesorías** – dijo notándose la obviedad en la frase

 **—** **¡Bueno entonces sal conmigo demonios!**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **He intentado pedirte una cita durante estas tres semanas**

 **—** **No saldré contigo**

 **—** **¡No salgas! ¿Quieres el maldito libro o no?**

 **—** **¿Aún me lo prestaras?**

 **—** **Si eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro, está en mi sala común**

No tenía idea de cómo había accedido a eso, era una locura. Habían entrado por un pasadizo, se juró a si misma que si ese rubio teñido le tendía una trampa lo hechizaría hasta al cansancio. Tenía la varita en mano cuando abrió la puerta al final del pasadizo, lo estaba apuntando a su espalda cuando entraron a una estancia.

Su decoración era en verde esmeralda con plateado, una amplia cama se encontraba del lado izquierdo y Draco se dirigió a un librero revisando los volúmenes, no había mentido, la había llevado a su habitación.

 **—** **¿Podrías bajar ya la varita?** – le preguntó aún dándole la espalda

 **—** **Lo siento**

 **—** **No importa, toma asiento** – asintió y ambos ocuparon un lugar en la mesa de trabajo, por más de una hora ella tomaba anotaciones mientras él leía un libro, después se enfadó y se recostó en la cama sin dejar de verla, al fin y al cabo Snape tenía razón esa mujer no era como Parkinson y le estaba costando trabajo hacer su misión

Se estaba quedando dormido, ahora sabía porque era la primera en clase, ese maldito ensayo era mucho más largo de lo que imaginaba. Tocaron la puerta despacio y se levantó tan rápido como pudo, Hermione se puso nerviosa, seguramente ahí estaba el truco de tanta amabilidad.

Abrió la puerta sin dejar entrar a quién quiera que lo había buscado, Hermione sin embargo pudo acercarse para escuchar la conversación.

 **—…** **ya te dije que no…**

 **—** **¿Pero por qué?**

 **—** **Porque ya terminamos y estoy ocupado, vete**

 **—** **Mientes, Draco no digas tonterías, nuestros padres no estarán de acuerdo en tu decisión**

 **—** **Me importa un carajo, haré lo que yo quiera** – determinó molesto cerrándole la puerta en la cara

Hermione se puso nerviosa, no sabía qué ocurría pero él se mostraba bastante molesto, y no sabía porque ella también, algo en esa amabilidad no terminaba de convencerle, sabía que algo pasaba aunque aún no había logrado intuir que era

 **—** **¿Terminaste?**

 **—** **Sí, pero no quise despertarte** – él no dijo nada, solo guardó el libro y se quitó la túnica enojado – **Si te iba causar problemas ¿para qué me trajiste?**

 **—** **No me causas problemas**

 **—** **Me ocultaste**

 **—** **Claro que lo hice, no voy a permitir que sepan que estas aquí** – la joven tembló de furia estando a punto de golpearlo – **te imaginas lo que dirían, intento cuidar tu reputación, respetarte, ¿tampoco te gusta eso?**

 **—** **¿Respetarme?**

 **—** **Olvídalo** – por fin lo entendió, él solo había querido evitar un problema **– No quiero yo causarte problemas, mucho menos con Pansy**

 **—** **Lo siento**

 **—** **Te acompaño a tu sala común** – en el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, iban en absoluto silencio. Se detuvieron frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, él no la veía prefería ignorarla – **Que pases buenas noches**

 **—** **Espera** – el joven ocultó la sonrisa y se giró hacía ella – **Gracias por… por cómo me has tratado y por el libro, también por lo de Pansy**

 **—** **De nada, eres bastante rara, pero lo estoy anotando, no te gustan las flores, ni que te respeten, eso podría convenirme tarde o temprano** – sonrió al verla sonrojada – **y odias las adulaciones, y no confías en mí… una mujer bastante peculiar**

 **—** **No espero gustarte**

 **—** **Aún así lo haces**

 **—** **No saldré contigo**

 **—** **No te lo he pedido**

 **—** **Buenas noches Malfoy**

 **—** **Descansa… Hermione**

En su habitación no podía quitarse a ese estúpido de la cabeza, definitivamente haberlo visto dormir no le había caído nada bien, su semblante era tranquilo, hasta parecía buena persona, sus manos descansaban en su torso y su respiración era pausada, no se movía en lo absoluto. Golpeó la almohada tanto como pudo, había desconfiado de él en esas semanas pero tal parecía que no tenía malas intenciones, era educado, atento, detallista y hasta se preocupaba por ella. Su nombre sonaba bastante bien cuando lo decía él.

Terminó por gritar e irse a dormir, si seguía pensando definitivamente se volvería loca.

Al día siguiente estaba desayunando cuando una lechuza color beige apareció dejando un libro sobre sus manos, lo abrió con rapidez y se quedó con la boca abierta, un ejemplar de Aritmancia estaba en su poder, había buscando ese libro por dos años y por fin lo tenía, sacó la nota que había en medio percibiendo la loción del Slytherin.

 _Sin rosas, la mujer que me interesa es especial, lo dejaremos en libros, llegará uno a la semana, espero lo disfrutes, me encantará tener un debate contigo sobre el autor. Por cierto hoy te ves bien, sonríes ¿por algo en especial?_

 _Hermione no me ocultes tu rostro, quita tu cabello, quiero ver tus ojos._

 _D.M._

Intentó no sonrojarse, fingió que no pasaba nada y guardó el libro en su bolsa, siguió desayunando ante la mirada de Harry.

 **—** **¿Y bien?**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **Estas sonrojada ¿de quién era la nota?**

 **—** **Mi hermano** – mintió bebiendo zumo

— **Parecía que era tu novio** – casi lo escupió en el momento, negó con la cabeza y sucedió lo inevitable, volteó a ver a la mesa de los Slytherin, él la observaba atento, sin desayunar sin prestarle atención a nadie más que a ella

Hermione colocó sus rizos detrás de sus oídos y le sonrió agradeciendo el presente

 **—** **Mucho mejor** – susurró él, pero ella había podido entender el mensaje, definitivamente él no se la estaba poniendo fácil, cada vez le costaba más trabajo ignorar que no existía

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, un review no nos caería nada mal… nos leemos pronto._**

 ** _Yazmin Snape:_** adivina quién es el padre de Andric, te doy un premio si lo haces, espero te guste el capítulo. Besos guapa.

 ** _Yetsave:_** El drama aún no viene, la madre tiene una razón para que actué de esa forma y Voldemort se acerca, espero te agrade, pondremos un aviso cuando se acerque el drama. Besos guapa


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Desde la mesa de los profesores nada pasó desapercibido para dos de ellos, Albus siempre con su rostro sereno observo a detalle cada movimiento de la chica y del joven Slytherin así como a Snape y sus reacciones, no estaba completamente seguro pero días antes cuando el profesor hablara con él, le pareció ver en sus ojos un destello que hacía mucho no notaba en su muchacho, aunque también está el hecho de que solo quisiera protegerla por ser una "niña tonta e inexperta" como la llamó aquel día en su despacho, quizá debería hacer algo al respecto pero debía pensarlo bien ya que Voldemort no debía enterarse, no quería sacrificar a su espía y a un par de adolescentes que no tenían la culpa de la época en la que les tocaba vivir.

Para el oscuro profesor no pasó inadvertido la mirada rápida que su ahijado le dio de superioridad al haber provocado a Granger con su obsequio, tal parecía que el mocoso hacia bien sus movimientos, pero no iba a permitir que ella llegara a manos del ser más despiadado que en su vida había conocido, desde la vez que la vio en Hogsmeade con su padres y ocurrió el incidente con aquella mujer que le diera la vida, había tomado un cierto recelo para con ellos y una parte muy escondida de él se había identificado con la chica de ojos miel, algo muy en el fondo de su corazón se había movido, algo muy profundo y encerrado comenzaba a molestarle, no sabía que era pero no quería ni podía dejarlo salir fuese lo que fuese, debía idear una manera para que aquel mocoso engreído no cumpliera con su tarea y él podría de alguna manera ayudar a la chica y a la familia que siempre estuvo con él en las buenas y en las malas y que aunque parecieran unos tontos sentimentales lo habían hecho padrino de su único hijo, sin quererlo noto que sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados debajo de la mesa y con un bufido casi imperceptible para todos menos para el director se levanto luego de que éste lo mirara a través de sus gafas de media luna y con una sonrisa picara que lo puso de mal humor, se fue a sus mazmorras, ya ahí, se sentó frente a la chimenea y tomando un vaso de whisky de fuego se dispuso a pensar en que es lo que haría.

 **SS &HG**

En los jardines paseando cerca del lago negro se encontraban un grupo de Gryffindors y Luna quien acompañaba a Hermione dado que Harry y Ginny estaban juntos y Ron iba con Lavender, platicaban todos muy animados, planeaban su próxima salida al pueblo, sería el siguiente fin de semana y al llegar a un gran árbol que proyectaba una enorme sombra se sentaron a disfrutar de la frescura que les regalaba la naturaleza; Hermione no dejaba de pensar en cómo se había comportado Malfoy y en los regalos que había recibido últimamente en el desayuno, estaba segura de que no le atraía en lo más mínimo, si, debía aceptar que era atractivo pero si se sonrojaba al estar cerca de él era porque al fin y al cabo ningún hombre había sido tan atento con ella excepto Víctor hace algunos años durante el torneo de los tres magos y ¿a qué chica le desagrada que los chicos sean lindos con ella?, era por eso que el rubio le ponía nerviosa. Además de que se había comportado bien durante los últimos días.

Quien rondaba últimamente sus pensamientos era su profesor de DCAO, quien se había portado "diferente" a como ella pensaba que era, desde aquel día después del incidente con sus padres… sus padres, ese era otro tema que la traía pensando mucho, ya tenía la edad suficiente para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas y ciertamente sabia que entre sus padres y su hermano existía ya desde hace mucho tiempo una relación rota que no tardaría en estallar, había llegado a la conclusión de que la que no estaba del todo contenta con Andric, era su madre, ella cada vez que lo veía parecía aborrecerlo, en sus ojos se notaba el odio, el desprecio, la pregunta era ¿Por que? ¿Qué era lo que causaba ese sentimiento hacia su hermano? ¿A caso no era su hijo? ¿Su padre la habría engañado y resultaba que él no era hijo de su madre? Debía aclarar esas dudas, y sabia a quien debía preguntarle, mas tarde escribiría una carta a su nana, estaba segura que ella podría aclararle muchas de esas dudas, o que al menos sabría las respuestas, lo difícil seria convencerla de decírselas, mientras tanto disfrutaría el día con sus amigos.

 **—** **¿Y bien?** – Harry la observaba serio, aprovechando que Ron y Lavender se habían ido a buscar un lugar más cómodo, su amigo encontró el momento preciso para interrogarla

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **Nada, sólo que es el sexo libro que recibes y cada vez que lo haces te le quedas viendo al estúpido de Malfoy**

 **—** **Imaginaciones tuyas** – le respondió continuando con su lectura

 **—** **¿Y por qué tiene sus iniciales? Hermione… ¿en verdad estas saliendo con él?**

 **—** **Harry creo que eso es algo que sólo les concierne a ellos** – intentó meterse Ginny

 **—** **Sí, pero si él le termina haciendo algo entonces será problema de todos… Hermione si esas son las intenciones de Malfoy sé que eres inteligente y no le creerás ¿verdad?**

 **—** **Lleva semanas detrás de mí, con detalles y diciéndome cosas… lindas** – susurró la última palabra avergonzada – **Ha tenido… oportunidad de… faltarme al respeto y no lo ha hecho, ¿acaso es tan increíble que alguien se fije en mí?**

 **—** **Claro que no, eres hermosa, pero Malfoy, Malfoy no se fijaría en ti** – la mirada de la castaña se ensombreció de inmediato

 **—** **¿Ah si? ¿Por qué no estoy a su altura?**

 **—** **No quise decir eso y lo sabes** – ella tomó sus cosas bastante herida **– Hermione… Hermione no te vayas**

 **—** **Si salgo con él o no es mi problema y si me hace algo también es mi problema**

Caminó tanto como sus pies se lo permitieron, podía sentir las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, no podía controlar el daño que le habían causado esas palabras, porque tenía razón Harry, no podía negar que ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta, ¿y si Draco solo jugaba con ella?

No pudo seguir pensando más eso porque el dueño de sus inseguridades llegó hasta donde se encontraba, arqueó la ceja confundido y se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

 **—** **¿Qué tienes?**

 **—** **¿De qué?** – las manos frías del Slytherin limpiaron sus lagrimas haciendo que se sonrojara – **No es nada, cosas de mujeres**

 **—** **¿Y esas cosas se llaman… Potter?** – ella confundida se giro viendo que su amigo iba a paso decidido – **¿Qué te hizo cara rajada?**

 **—** **No es nada… fue una tontería… Draco… Draco** – le gritó al ver como se acercaba a su amigo con la varita en mano

 **—** **¿Qué le hiciste Potter?**

 **—** **No sé tus intenciones con ella Malfoy pero aléjate**

 **—** **Que me lo pida ella**

 **—** **¡Basta! Harry por favor… Draco no te metas**

 **—** **¡LO HARÉ MIENTRAS SIGA VIENDO QUE ESTE IDIOTA TE HACE LLORAR! NO ME QUEDARÉ SENTADO SI TE VUELVE A HERIR.**

 **—** **Hermione… te veo en la sala común** – le dijo derrotado, viendo como se alejaba dejando a la pareja solos

 **—** **Dime que pasó**

 **—** **No cree… que tú estés interesado en mí porque… pues no soy tu tipo, mi familia no es como la tuya y… somos diferentes**

 **—** **Si fuéramos iguales sería aburrido…** **acompáñame… no pongas esa cara, regresaremos antes de la cena**

El primer indicio para saber si una persona le gusta otra no es el palpitar del corazón, ni el sonrojo y como lo ves entre las clases, es cuando te ves haciendo algo que definitivamente no harías. Salir del castillo hacía Hogsmeade en un día que no tenían permiso era algo catalogado como prohibido, pero ahí iba Hermione Granger, prefecta y mejor alumna de Hogwarts dejándose arrastrar por la mano de Malfoy.

Sin embargo las intenciones del joven eran las mejores, la llevo a un par de tiendas para que pudiera observar las adquisiciones históricas que había tenido, después de un par de horas ella no recordaba el incidente. Con un helado en su mano regresaban ambos al castillo en un profundo silencio.

 **—** **Fue un buen gesto lo que hiciste Draco**

 **—…** **no lo es… no es un buen gesto**

 **—** **Claro que si** – rectificó viéndolo a los ojos, él tan sólo los bajó avergonzado de sí mismo – **Acepto**

 **—** **¿Aceptas?**

 **—** **Salir contigo** – él se acercó a ella tomando su cintura, por fin lo había logrado, tras casi dos meses había conseguido que esa tonta saliera con él y ambos sentimientos se entremezclaron, el alivio de salvar a su familia y el asco de lo que estaba dispuesto hacer

Con su cuerpo pegado completamente al de ella, sus labios casi juntos y una tormenta que se desató de un segundo a otro, él se quitó la túnica poniéndosela encima y corrieron hacía el castillo. A penas entraron y la jaló hacía el pasadizo que los llevarían a su sala común, cerró la primera de las puertas estampándola con fuerza en la pared, tenía que hacerlo rápido para empezar lo que debía, sin que hubiera vuelta atrás, su boca devoró la de ella, podía sentir el corazón de la chica galopar con fuerza, estática ante lo que sucedía, ella debió golpearlo pero últimamente no encontraba mejor refugio y seguridad que con él y se dejó llevar.

Sus manos hacía arriba estando sujetas por el rubio, y un camino de besos por su cuello la hacían enloquecer. ¿Draco? Sucumbido en el placer, esos labios que tanto repudio le causaron comenzaron a ser adictivos, el sabor y su suavidad lo llevaron a ansiar más y más, se separó de ella cuando su cuerpo comenzó a responder a lo que no debía, cuando ansió llevarla a su cama y tomar lo que debía pertenecerle, lo que no podía tocar, lo que tanto había logrado para conseguirle a su amo.

 **—** **¿Pasa algo?**

 **—** **Ven, voy a darte ropa seca, puedes enfermarte**

 **—** **No me importa**

 **—** **Las cosas no cambian Hermione, voy a respetarte, ven…**

La situación no mejoró demasiado, ella se paseaba por su habitación con una camisa de él que le llegaba a medios muslos mientras los elfos lavaban su uniforme y lo llevaban seco. La camisa blanca transparentaban las bragas rojas. Draco creía mantenerse seguro sentado sobre la cama fingiendo leer, ella se puso a su lado suspirando buscando atención. El golpeteo que se escuchaba cuando sus piernas se movían fue suficiente, arrojó el libro al final de la habitación abrazándola por debajo de él.

 **—** **Al demonio** – susurró antes de besarla y acariciarla sin importarle el futuro

 **SS &HG**

En la Mansión Malfoy, el matrimonio se encontraba muy preocupado por la misión que su hijo tenía encomendada, Snape los había puesto sobre aviso para que estuvieran atentos a cualquier cosa que se le llegara a escapar al Lord, era bueno tenerlos de aliados, ambos sabían lo sádico que podía llegar a ser el Señor Oscuro y aunque ya eran espías de Dumbledore no dejaban de ser una familia de sangre pura y sus ideas arcaicas no dejaban de estar latentes en ellos, pero más lastima les daba el futuro de esa chiquilla si es que llegaba a caer en las manos de su sádico amo, estaban tomando el té cuando llego al salón muy sonriente la hermana de la Sra. Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, pero con la ropa hecha girones, minutos atrás, ella y su Señor habían dado rienda suelta a la pasión y perversión de que éste era capaz, solo la usaba para saciar un poco sus ansias, pero ella estaba muy complacida por eso, era una fanática sin control

 **—** **¿Qué tal Cissi querida?** – Saludo a su hermana con un beso por demás hipócrita – **Lucius, mi Lord desea que vayas al despacho y te reúnas con él** – se sentó en la cómoda silla que se encontraba frente a Narcisa mientras su cuñado salía de la habitación para encontrarse con su Señor

 **—** **Hola Bella, te veo muy feliz hoy** – los ojos de la pelinegra llenos de locura reflejaron aun mas su demencia interna

La rubia la miró de pies a cabeza, no sabía porque su hermana permitía que la usaran de aquel modo, era claro que ella y su fanatismo hacían que hiciera cosas demenciales, presentía que tal vez aquella ocasión en que su abuelo le enseñara a comportarse de pequeña al lanzarle un crucio llego a volverla así de loca, no estaba segura, pero existía la posibilidad

 **—** **La verdad es que si querida hermanita, tener el privilegio de estar con el Lord son cosas para gente muy selecta** – dijo muy orgullosa y convencida de que así era, la Sra. Malfoy no quiso llevarle la contra y le dio por su lado

 **—** **Estoy segura de eso Bellatrix ¿deseas que llame a un medimago para que cure esos golpes y heridas que traes?** – la morena negó con la cabeza

 **—** **Debo marcharme ya, iré directo a mi casa y me encargare de eso yo, no es para tanto Narcisa** – la rubia suspiro resignada y asintió con la cabeza

En el despacho que ahora ocupaba el Señor Oscuro, se encontraba Lucius escuchando atentamente lo que le decía su amo, le encomendaba una misión en el mundo muggle y eso no lo llenaba de una grata satisfacción, de cualquier manera, debía comunicárselo a Severus en cuanto antes, después de que Voldemort terminara de asignarle aquel encargo, salió del despacho y fue a buscar a su esposa, debían ir juntos y tenía que decirle los pormenores del asunto, paso a la estancia donde la había dejado con su hermana pero al no encontrarla ahí se fue directo a su habitación, en donde la encontró con un viejo álbum de fotografías de Draco, ella alzo la vista para ver a su esposo entrar y le sonrió mostrándole una foto de su hijo cuando era pequeño, el mago se sentó a su lado y le paso el brazo por los hombros, ambos sonrieron y se miraron sabiendo que todo lo que hacían lo hacían por su hijo y por un futuro mejor para él, le conto todo sobre lo que el Lord les había encomendado y le pidió que se alistara de inmediato, tendrían que salir y antes de lanzarse en su misión debían verse con Snape para contarle lo de su misión; tomaron su túnica y salieron directo hacia Hogwarts por medio de la red flu, una vez en la oficina de Dumbledore saludaron educadamente y le pidieron al director mandara llamar al profesor de inmediato, pues tenían que decirles algo muy importante, el anciano se levanto de su silla y metió la cabeza por la chimenea para llamar al oscuro profesor.

 **SS6HG**

En las mazmorras se encontraba un no muy sobrio profesor, las vacaciones se acercaban y era el momento preciso para que su ahijado llevara a Granger con el Lord, cosa que lo tenía asqueado, ese niño había podido enamorar a la perfección a esa tonta niña, llevaban ya casi un mes y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento ese cerdo la tendría entre sus manos, tres meses esperando terminaría por desquiciar al Señor Tenebroso.

La única esperanza que tenía era si Draco comenzaba a temer por el futuro de la joven, hacía dos noches que habían presenciado uno de los actos más crueles de su señor y esperaba que su ahijado hubiese cogido el suficiente miedo como para retractarse.

 **Flash Back**

 **—** **El Lord se encuentra en sus aposentos, dijo que subieran de inmediato** – anunció una esclava con la cabeza baja, Draco mostró una cara de asco con su presencia

 **—** **Muévete Draco, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes**

 **—** **A quién pidió ver fue a mí** – respondió con arrogancia

 **—** **Por supuesto, pero estoy a cargo de tus malditas misiones y fracasos, así que sube, tengo cosas que hacer en el colegio**

Subieron las interminables escaleras de la Mansión, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de los pasillos, era imposible no distinguir la habitación que ocupaba su señor. Era la más amplia con una puerta alta de madera tallada y unas manijas de oro. El mayor de los hombres tocó despacio escuchándose un sonido lastimero de alguien que estaba dentro.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al Lord, un pantalón negro cubría su desnudez, sin abrochar dejando muy claro en qué situación lo habían encontrado, el torso vestido por una túnica negra. Sonríe con crueldad indicándoles que pueden pasar, los tres hombres toman asiento sobre una pequeña sala de estar que tenía ahí.

Draco debe contener el temblor de su cuerpo al estar ahí, Severus actúa con suma cautela observando a una mujer sobre la cama, tan sólo una chiquilla que no debía tener ni los 18 años, se arrincona lo más pegado a la pared cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas y gruesas lágrimas resbalan por sus ojos intentando callar los gritos y sollozos que luchan por salir de su cuerpo.

 **—** **Diciembre, se acerca diciembre y no tengo a esa sangre sucia aquí Draco… ¿no quieres cometer el mismo error que tu estúpido padre cierto?**

 **—** **En absoluto mi señor, esa chica está en mi poder pero es complicado sacarla del castillo**

 **—** **¿Severus?**

 **—** **Considero prudente sacarla de ahí hasta vacaciones, él seguirá viendo a Granger y será fácil el secuestro**

 **—** **Confío en ti, Severus** – se escucha como la joven se recorre intentando salir de la cama lo cual hace que Voldemort la mire con crueldad, sus ojos destellan rabia, la chica se queda helada cuando esa mirada roja se posa en ella

 **—** **Mi señor… no… no quie… quiero im…portunarle** – el mago se levanta con la varita en la mano, caminó despacio hacia ella y tocó su mejilla donde podía verse un golpe reciente

 **—** **¿Acaso no he sido… amable contigo?**

 **—** **¿Qué?** – Voldemort cerró los ojos conteniendo la rabia, apretó su mandíbula hasta que la muchacha comenzó a llorar desesperada, cayó sobre la cama mientras él se ponía a horcadas sobre ella

 **—** **Humillar a tu señor delante de sus allegados no es… educado… pero no te preocupes, entiendo la carencia de educación… ese imbécil de Rowle ¿qué clase de instrucción podía darte? Pero yo te educaré y serás una dama… una mortífaga obediente… y…¿y qué más?** – le preguntó con la varita en la mano

 **—** **No me lastime por favor… ya no**

 **—** **¡LEAL!** – Gritó callando el llanto de la joven - **¡Lárgate de mi vista! ¡A tú habitación, sin moverte o el castigo de ayer será una caricia!**

 **—** **Sí… mi señor** – la joven salió corriendo de ahí dejando a Draco mudo, ese era el destino de Granger si él cumplía su misión. Esas mujeres eran afortunadas al estar así con Voldemort, tenían cierta "protección" nadie excepto él podía tocarlas, tenían una habitación y comodidades hasta que él se hartaba de ellas y las mandaba a las filas, pero Granger… ella no era más que una impura que terminaría siendo violada y arrojada en los calabozos hasta que una enfermedad o los castigos la consumieran

 **—** **No quiero retrasos Draco… quiero a esa niña aquí… ocupando el lugar de esa maldita basura que acaba de irse ¿me has escuchado?**

 **—** **Así será mi señor, puede asegurarlo**

 **—** **Espera a Severus afuera** – el rubio luchó para que sus piernas no le fallaran y terminara por colapsar a medio camino, se sintió triunfal cuando salió de la habitación recargándose en la puerta. Afuera se encontraba un mortífago, uno de los magos más ricos de Inglaterra, sabía que su apellido era Dankworth y que buscaba a toda costa el reconocimiento de su señor, a su lado llevaba a una joven completamente llena de miedo.

 **—** **¿Papá?**

 **—** **¿Tu madre habló contigo?** – la niña asintió llorando aún más fuerte – **No me falles Susan, no serás la culpable de mi deshonra**

 **—** **Por favor…**

 **—** **¡Cállate!** – Draco no podía entender cómo se le ocurría a ese hombre hacer lo que haría, se preguntaba si tenía idea de lo que le pasaría a esa joven cuando él saliera de la Mansión

La puerta se abrió, Severus tenía unos pergaminos bajo el brazo y asentía ante las nuevas indicaciones de su señor, éste se notaba más relajado, parecía que la conversación con el pocionista había terminado por calmar un poco el retraso que Draco había estado teniendo con su misión.

 **—** **¡Dankworth! ¿Qué…? oh… veo que la has traído… Tu nombre** – le preguntó a la joven acercándose a ella que por instinto se alejó, Voldemort arqueó la ceja conteniendo la ira, pero en sus ojos se reflejó el enfado de la osadía que esa niña acaba de tener con él

 **—** **Su… Susan… mi… mi…**

 **—** **¡Susan!** – gritó su padre

 **—** **Mi señor** – terminó la frase con sus brazos en puño creyendo que de esa manera podría mantener a raya mejor sus emociones

 **—** **Edad**

 **—** **Tiene 15 años mi Lord** – continuó el mortífago al ver que su hija no colaboraba – **Estudiaba en Durmstrang, pero se lo comente, prefiero que se instruya aquí en Inglaterra y cómo no pienso mandarla a Hogwarts… ningún lugar mejor que aquí en nuestras filas**

 **—** **Excelente decisión Dankworth, sangre pura, hermosa e inteligente no la podemos echar a perder con magos mediocres**

 **—** **Sus pertenencias las recogió un elfo**

 **—** **¿Y qué haces aquí? Has entregado a tu hija y llevas media hora de retraso en lo que te encomendé** – el hombre se inclinó con sumisión y vio a su hija con rudeza

 **—** **No tendrá quejas mi señor**

 **—** **Ustedes… váyanse ya** – ambos se inclinaron y caminaron por el pasillo para salir cuanto antes, Draco pudo ver como Voldemort conducía a la niña de la cintura a una habitación contigua a la suya

Abrió la puerta dejando ver una amplia habitación decorada en color oro y champagne, un estilo filo adornaba cada mueble, desde las cortinas hasta el dosel, la alfombra y la chimenea.

 **—** **Aquí dormirás… cerca de mí y asegurar que nadie te moleste ¿te sentirías segura así?** – ella a penas pudo asentir con la cabeza – **Mírame cuando te hable**

 **—** **Es… estaré bien… mi señor** – Voldemort observó con atención a la joven que tenía frente a él, sus ojos carmesís revelaron la excitación que corría por sus venas, acarició los rizos castaños que tenía esa niña, una cabellera que le llegaba a la cintura y que no tenía ese aroma que él ansiaba, el temblor de su cuerpo lo hizo sonreír burlonamente

 **—** **No me gustan el color de tus ojos** – la niña lo miró interrogante, ¿qué podría hacer? – **Tienes el color de la vida… y yo detesto eso, verdes… pero supongo que tienes… cualidades interesantes que podrías… mostrarme** – le dijo separándose de su cuerpo, la joven volteo y se reflejó en las orbes grises que aún la miraban – **Entra, quiero conocerte mejor** – Susan se quedó ahí cogiendo el poco valor que le quedaba

 **—** **Yo… soy buena en pociones y hechizos señor** – el mago rió con fuerza haciéndola temblar de miedo

 **—** **Dime… ¿sabes a lo qué vienes?**

 **—** **Mi señor… no… no me haga daño**

 **—** **No lo haré, yo cuido mis posesiones y no voy a lastimarte, mientras tú seas sumisa y obediente todo estará bien, no lo repetiré más…¡Entra!** – ella quería obedecer pero ningún musculo de su cuerpo le respondía a lo que debía hacer, en un arrebato de rabia el Lord la jaló del brazo haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente de rodillas al piso, inmediatamente se levantó desviando su mirada – **No me gusta dar una orden dos veces, estás aquí para que te instruyas como tantas… tú padre te ha entregado a mí y yo… soy tu dueño ahora**

 **—** **Si mi señor**

 **—** **Ahora… recorre tu habitación y… cámbiate ¡Ahora!**

 **—** **¿Aquí? ¿Frente a usted?** – aquella ultima osadía terminó por sacarlo de control, se dirigió a ella impiadoso propinándole una sonora bofetada que la hizo caer sobre el edredón de la cama, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y ahogó un sollozo sobre la tela esperando que él se fuera

Idea que descartó cuando sintió el peso del hombre sobre su cintura, éste se había colocado a horcadas sobre ella disfrutando de la función. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula para verla y el color en sus ojos nunca disminuyó.

 **—** **No… no llores, te dije que no iba lastimarte, ¿serás obediente cierto?** – ella asintió muerta de miedo - **¡Perfecto! Entonces tu señor te tratará excelente mi pequeña, me dirás todo lo que desees y lo tendrás, un privilegio que sólo lo tienen unas cuantas, pero… una niña…** \- le dijo siseando apreciando el cuerpo que tenía por debajo – **como tú, merece cualquier cosa**

 **—** **Mi señor…**

 **—** **Shhhh… -** la calló besando sus mejillas y bebiendo las lágrimas derramadas, sonrió excitado, no había mejor afrodisiaco que ver una joven temblando de miedo y llorando, recorrió su rostro hasta morder sus labios sin que ella pudiera evitar sollozar aterrada – **Tranquila, no te va doler mi pequeña ¿confías en mí?** – preguntó a lo cual ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar, esa voz cargada de crueldad y lujuria solo indicaba la vida que tendría de hoy en adelante. El mago usó su varita para cerrar la puerta y de esa forma sentenciar lo que ocurriría a continuación

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Se bebió lo que restaba de la copa, no era que ignorara el futuro de Granger al lado de Voldemort, pero había revivido algunas cosas que estaban haciendo temblar sus decisiones, tenía que ayudar a condenar la vida de una joven, tenía que hacer cosas aberrantes. Ver a su alumna entre clases sonriendo y teniendo una vida normal, creyendo estar enamorada del hombre correcto no estaba siendo fácil para cumplir su misión.

A lo lejos escuchó la voz del viejo metiche e inoportuno, rodó los ojos con fastidio y con una voz llena de hastío preguntó si no podía dejarlo en paz ni en sábado, el director no respondió a eso, solo le dijo que era importante y que los Malfoy lo esperaban también en la dirección, que no demorara, frunció el ceño completamente exasperado y asintió sin decir nada.

Se condujo a sus aposentos donde bebió una poción para la resaca, lo que menos quería era parecer un ebrio u oler a uno. Se cambió de ropa y salió rumbo a la dirección. En cuanto giró al pasillo que salía de sus habitaciones pudo observar esa melena que le estaba quitando el sueño, pero no de la forma sucia y pervertida sino de la culpa, era ver a su víctima día a día antes de matarla.

 **—** **Pr... profesor** – tartamudeó Hermione cuando casi chocaba con él

 **—** **Granger, casi la hora de queda**

 **—** **Ya me iba a mi sala común** – el pocionista asintió evitando que ella se fuera, la vio con atención observando el descuido en su uniforme escolar, el cabello y las ojeras que tenía bastante marcadas

 **—** **La creía un poco más inteligente señorita**

 **—** **¿Disculpe?**

 **—** **Me refiero a que nunca creí… que una… señorita como usted terminara cayendo en las redes de Malfoy** – continuó con burla – **Bastante patético y decepcionante**

 **—** **Creo que las elecciones que yo haga en cuanto a una pareja no son de su incumbencia… señor** – se atrevió a responderle

 **—** **Tiene razón** – recalcó acercándose a ella, _debido a su estúpido enamoramiento, tendré que entregarla al señor tenebroso, eso sí que es de mi incumbencia niña tonta,_ pensó mientras caminaba hacía ella – **Sin embargo lo que si me compete aunque no le parezca es que el señor Malfoy es de Slytherin y yo soy el jefe de esa casa**

 **—** **¿Qué está intentando decirme?**

 **—** **¡Que se busque otro lugar para perder su dignidad y faltarse al respeto a sí misma! No se haga la desentendida que la he visto salir de los aposentos del prefecto Malfoy durante el último mes y eso hasta donde yo sé… va contra las reglas Granger, ¿qué le parece si se comporta como una señorita y deja de hacerlo, mejor aún… ¡duerma en su sala común maldita sea!** – le dijo rápido dejando sorprendida a su alumna, quién se sonrojó al instante

 **—** **Yo no he hecho nada que…**

 **—** **No me interesa su vida intima, haga lo que se le plazca pero en otro lugar**

 **—** **Draco me respe…** \- cortó la última palabra al recordar la intensidad con la que se veían últimamente

 **—** **Castigada por la osadía que ha tenido para responderle a su profesor, y 50 puntos menos, ahora… ¡a su sala común de inmediato!**

 **—** **Sí profesor** – dijo entre dientes conteniendo la humillación y la rabia, pero aun así Snape pudo darse cuenta de las lágrimas que habían resbalado de sus mejillas por la forma en la que la había exhibido

 **—** **Mañana a las ocho, sin su novio Granger** – ésta apretó sus puños y salió corriendo de ahí antes de que fueran 100 puntos los que perdiera

…

Se dirigió de inmediato al despacho de Albus, aún ebrio, molesto por la forma que le había hablado a esa niña, cómo si se arrepintiera, tanta preocupación por ella lo estaba haciendo pensar cosas inadecuadas, ella se lo merecía, aunque bien no tenía la culpa de estar en medio de una misión entre mortífagos, cuanto desearía en ese momento verla como una más a la que tenía que entregar.

Una vez todos reunidos Lucius comenzó.

 **—** **Bien, tengo noticias, el Lord nos ha encomendado a Narcisa y a mí que vayamos al mundo muggle y averigüemos todo sobre la Srita Granger, quiere saber todo, absolutamente todo, sobre su familia, amigos, todo, no desea que omitamos nada** – ambos magos los miraban fijamente y como no, Dumbledore con su eterna mirada tranquila y despreocupada, como si de verdad supiera cómo resolver todo – **y me ha pedido también que te dijera** – esta vez solo miraba a Severus – **que no es un hombre paciente y que espera resultados pronto, no está dispuesto a esperar demasiado** – Snape miro de reojo al vejete y asintió lentamente, era más que obvio que Dumbledore estaba al tanto de la situación y que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba el Sr. Malfoy y tomó la palabra

 **—** **Descuida Lucius, solucionaremos ese asunto, ahora me gustaría saber qué es lo que harán en cuanto estén en el mundo muggle**

 **—** **Nos hospedaremos en algún sitio cerca de la casa de los Granger y vigilaremos todos sus movimientos, incluso podría hechizarlos para que me digan todo lo que quiero saber, pero necesitamos un tiempo fuera de la Mansión y por eso tomaremos unas "vacaciones" aprovechando los caprichos del Señor Oscuro** – el director asintió y se guardo para él cualquier otro comentario

Una vez finalizada la reunión y que los Malfoy se hubiesen ido, Severus enfrento al viejo de una vez por todas, sabía que se arriesgaba a mucho pero no podía permitir que Voldemort avanzara con sus perversos planes, debía proteger a la chica que últimamente rondaba mucho por sus pensamientos, mientras él se debatía mentalmente Albus lo miraba tranquilamente, estudiándolo, midiendo sus reacciones, había pocas cosas que su muchacho podía esconderle y el reciente interés por la Señorita Granger no era una de esas cosas, esperaba pacientemente detrás de su escritorio a que el profesor terminara con su batalla interna mientras degustaba sus siempre efectivos caramelos de limón; cuando Snape terminó de debatirse contra el mismo, miro al director directamente a los ojos y supo que él ya sabía lo que tanto trabajo le había costado ocultar y frunció el ceño en descontento con la situación

 **—** **Deja de mirarme así viejo metiche y dime que es lo que tienes planeado hacer** – fue directo al grano, ya no importaba mucho el discurso que se había estado planteando para convencer al vejete, éste sonrió de manera condescendiente

 **—** **Tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo** – el pocionista bufo exasperado – **me parece… que lo mejor que podemos hacer** – tenía toda su atención – **es que tomes el lugar del joven Draco**

 **—** **¿QUEEE? ¿Te has vuelto loco?** – Severus pensaba que Dumbledore había perdido la cabeza, lo miraba entre confundido y asombrado

 **—** **Lo que oíste Severus, una vez que lo logres podremos planear algo después, debemos ganar tiempo y así podrás cuidar más de cerca a la señorita Granger. Sabes bien que Draco no le puede dar la protección que obviamente tú podrás, sólo tienes que cuidar de ella hijo… es tan sólo una niña** – las orbes de ambos hombres se encontraron, en las azules se podía ver suplica y en los de él temor

 ** _Esperamos que el capítulo sea de su agrado y nos lo hagan saber con un review._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**

 ** _Lady Basilisco 220282:_** No claro que no, es un mago oscuro, ya casi estamos a punto de revelar el nombre, un poco de paciencia. Besos y gracias por comentar.

 **Yetsave:** Maravilloso que te haya gustado, es hora de los secretos y empezaremos a develarlos poco a poco. Esperamos que sea de tu agrado el capítulo. Besos guapa

 **Kath 2dh:** Bueno, ella tiene debilidades y el chico malo es una de ellas pero Severus es el hombre malo y eso es triple debilidad, veamos como marcha esto… y Andric no es hijo del señor Granger, muy pronto sabremos su origen… atenta. Gracias por comentar, besos guapa.

 **Yazmín Snape:** Pues te equivocaste nena, porque Dumbledore buscara salvar a Hermione pero no tiene idea a qué precio lo hará. Besos y gracias por todo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

En América, Andric avanzaba con sus estudios y se preparaba para su viaje de regreso a Londres junto con su nana, ella lo había ayudado mucho desde que llegó meses atrás, Marietta y Max se habían entendido bien desde un principio, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones que estaban tomando su hermano y su cuñada con respecto al chico y así se lo hizo saber a la mujer que velaba por el bienestar del joven artista…

Una tarde mientras regresaba del colegio vio a un mensajero parado fuera de su hogar entregarle una carta a su nana, ella levantó la vista y lo esperó en la puerta, al llegar él la saludo con un beso y le sonrió esperando que le dijera de quién era la carta, su sonrisa se borró enseguida al ver el remitente, no hizo ningún intento por tomarla y se metió a la casa, Marietta suspiró y cerró los ojos ante el huracán que se venía a continuación.

 **—** **Andric ¿no vas a abrir la carta?** – se recargó en la pared a un lado de la puerta

 **—** **No nana, haz lo que creas conveniente con ella, léela si quieres, yo, ya sé lo que contiene, estará furiosa porque…** – lo interrumpió en seguida

 **—** **Se lo dijiste ¿no es cierto?** – él asintió y ella solo termino por resignarse, esos dos se picaban la cresta mutuamente – **voy a abrirla Steven** – el chico frunció el ceño, solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba molesta con él

Leyó en total silencio la carta, Jean estaba más que molesta, estaba furiosa, él la había retado y eso no iba a permitirlo, le decía una y mil cosas que podían llegar a lastimarlo y agradeció interiormente que él no quisiera leerla, levanto la vista y se encontró con sus ojos, llenos de vida y juventud, llenos de ilusiones y esperanzas, los ojos de un joven prometedor que lo único que quería de la vida era amor por parte de sus padres, vio duda y ansiedad en su mirada, suspiró, le dedicó una sonrisa triste y rompió por la mitad aquella estúpida carta que no hacía más que causar daño.

 **—** **Vamos hijo, he preparado un pastel de chocolate exquisito, tu favorito** – él sonrió sin ganas, ya se esperaba eso; ella lo abrazó y lo llevo hasta la cocina

 **—** **¿Está furiosa verdad?**

 **—** **Sí Andric, está muy molesta ¿porque lo hiciste?** – preguntaba mientras cortaba una gran rebanada de pastel, no podía ignorar los sueños de su muchacho y mucho menos podía separar a los hermanos, siempre lo apoyaría pero ella bien sabía que Andric no debería estar en Londres para su décimo octavo cumpleaños, sería el acabose entre la relación con su madre y podrían comenzar una batalla donde ninguno de los Granger resultaría victorioso

 **—** **De cualquier manera iba a enterarse y mejor que vaya aceptándolo, no iré a Australia** – su voz era decidida su madre no controlaría más su vida, en un par de meses al fin podría emanciparse

 **—** **Sabes que te apoyare en todo al igual que Max, pero trata de controlar tu ímpetu Andric Steven** – lo había llamado Andric Steven, eso solo podía significar una cosa, su nana, estaba de verdad molesta por lo que había hecho, la abrazo fuerte y puso cara de niño bueno, eso siempre funcionaba

 **—** **Lo siento nanita, prometo que en un futuro pensare mejor las cosas y no me dejare llevar** – la besó en la mejilla y ella solo negó con la cabeza, ese niño era terriblemente hábil, ya sabía que no podía estar enojada con él por más de tres segundos, correspondió al abrazo y él se acomodó en su pecho buscando la protección, el entendimiento y el cariño que solo una madre podría dar, en ella lo tenía, tenía todo eso y más; dejaron zanjado el asunto y terminaron por pasar una tarde tranquila viendo películas, unas horas después, Maximiliano se unió a los dos cinéfilos

Sin embargo Marietta no podía alejar sus pensamientos, por primera vez en muchos años comenzaba a sentir miedo, no podía acobardarse en ese momento, ella en muchas circunstancias había demostrado su valía y hoy más que nunca debía sacarla a flote una vez más.

Cerró los ojos imaginándose regresar a Londres y no sólo ahí sino al Mundo mágico del cual salió huyendo como un gato asustado guardando un secreto bajo la túnica, volvería, ni siquiera podía creerlo.

Y sus recuerdos vagaron de uno a otro lado, sobre el campo de Quidditch, arriba de su escoba dando volteretas, eso era la libertad para ella, y bajaba sintiéndose completa y ser observada por esas orbes de acero, su mirada era rígida y a veces burlona, ignoraba a su compañero de casa, no era más que otro presuntuoso Slytherin, pero al ignorarlo tocaba su vena explosiva y la tomaba de la cintura, la conducía debajo de los estrados y con una sola mirada Marietta cedía ante esas caricias. Él le había prometido el poder, la gloria, la riqueza y plenitud, era una serpiente y eso la sedujo hasta casi hundirla en la locura.

Observó a Andric recostado en sus piernas como cuando tenía cinco años, acarició su oscuro cabello, su plácida respiración le hizo saber que dormía. Alzó su manga con lentitud dejando ver la serpiente rodeando la calavera y su corazón se quebró, el error más grande de su vida que había terminado por condenar a quién descansaba sobre de ella. Pero estaba enamorada, tan sólo había se había dejado llevar cuando él le juraba que al lado del Señor Oscuro ellos lograrían todo lo que se hubiesen propuesto, casi podía escuchar cómo en susurros el pelinegro la convencía de cometer un error que terminaría condenándola.

Acarició la marca tenebrosa, deteniéndose en la cicatriz negra que la atravesaba, en su intento de que Voldemort no la encontrara había acudido a los más grandes magos negros, cometiendo vilezas, al menos había logrado retrasar la magia del señor tenebroso, sabía que un día la encontraría pero ese día esperaba que fuera tarde o al menos estar preparada para enfrentarlo.

Esa caricia se tornó tan ansiosa, obsesivamente la tocaba conteniendo un grito de desesperación, una lagrima y un dolor agudo. Una mano morena la detuvo y Max la retiró bajando la manga, ambos se vieron asustados.

— **Todo estará bien** – le aseguró, pero él no sabía nada de su mundo, tan sólo hablaba por hablar – **No te preocupes por lo que aún no pasa, ambos estarán preparados para cuando ocurra**

 **—** **¿Y Hermione?**

 **—** **Ella entenderá**

 **—** **Pero Andric no**

 **—** **Lo sé, pero confío en su buen corazón**

 **…**

Distraído y mirando el cielo por la ventana, el joven Granger dejo de poner atención a la clase de historia del arte, pensaba mucho en su hermana y en que las vacaciones de navidad estaban ya a la vuelta de la esquina, pronto la vería, tenía tantas cosas por compartir con ella que estaba deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido, aunque no era tonto, sabía que Hermione estaría enfurecida con él, tenía un paquete de cartas que nunca respondió, las primeras fue por la depresión al sentir que la perdía, y después por estar pensando si lo que hacía era lo correcto, rebelarse ante sus padres poniendo en riesgo la relación con su hermana lo tenía atemorizado, pero un día tomó la decisión y enfrentó a su madre. Cada semana llegaba una carta de su hermana, las últimas las había dejado sin responder esperando darle la sorpresa cuando llegara a Londres, estaba adelantando unos créditos y así pasar tiempo con ella.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la clase finalizó, hasta que su mejor amigo Uzie le toco el hombro para sacarlo de la pequeña burbuja en la que se había metido, Andric volteo de inmediato y se encontró con la mirada divertida de su rubio amigo, volteo a ver el salón y lo encontró completamente vacío, hasta el Sr. Peterson, su profesor, se había marchado ya, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo y su amigo estallo en carcajadas, tomo sus cosas y salieron juntos para encaminarse hacia su siguiente clase.

 **—** **¿En quién pensabas tanto Andric? Estabas totalmente enajenado**

 **—** **En mi hermana, la extraño demasiado, pronto la veré**

 **—** **Tu deber como buen amigo es presentármela algún día eh** – le guiño el ojo y Granger se paró de golpe mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, el cual se le desvaneció cuando vio volar una lechuza blanca

 **—** **El balón** – le gritó Andric distrayéndolo, su amigo cogió éste y se los arrojó a los jugadores de fut bol, para entonces su amigo ya estaba leyendo la carta y la lechuza volaba discreta hasta recibir la orden de bajar

Conforme avanzaba en la lectura el ceño de Andric se fruncía más y más hasta que arrugó la carta, esa niña _, ¿cómo fue que se atrevía? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Nunca la había sentido tan arrogante_ **"sé que no te interesa lo que pueda decirte, pero quiero compartir contigo algo importante"** arremedó su petulante voz mientras camina enojado y su amigo lo seguía **"… se me propuso y lo acepté, Draco es muy atento conmigo y quizás si vienes sino tienes nada importante que hacer te lo presente",** _¿Draco? ¿Hablaba en serio esa enana? ¿El estúpido elitista y prejuicioso ese? ¿El que la insultó y agredió? No, claro que no…_ **"sé que pensaras que estoy loca pero me enamoré, me trata tan distinto y me defiende, no te diré que lo amo pero ha sabido ganarse un lugar en mi corazón** ** _"_** _claro que estaba loca, completamente loca, pero si ese cretino esperaba burlarse de su hermana estaba muy equivocado, no necesitaba una varita, le rompería la cara a ese imbécil con las manos._

 **—** **Andric, Andric espera…**

 **—** **Perdón ¿qué me decías? Me distraje un poco…**

 **—** **Que si tu hermana vendrá a San Francisco, tal vez podrías presentármela**

 **—** **De ninguna manera, te conozco a la perfección y con ella no vas a poner en práctica "tus encantos de seducción" Uzie, ni tú ni ningún idiota, ahora resulta que tiene novio, sobre mi cadáver**

 **—** **Vamos amigo, solo estaba bromeando para que liberaras un poco de tensión, ven apresurémonos o la Srita. Lewis no nos dejara entrar** – y así ambos apresuraron el paso y se fueron directo a su clase de pintura abstracta sin decir nada más

Al finalizar antes de irse a su casa, tomó un pedazo de papel anotando la fecha del próximo fin de semana con una hora exacta, y se lo mando con la lechuza, sabía que acababa de cometer una imprudencia pero simplemente no podía quedarse quieto sin hacer nada.

Subió a su moto y en el transcurso del camino se le nubló la vista y sintió una extraña corriente por su cuerpo que lo hizo perder el control de la motocicleta, ocasionando que derrapara y fuese a estrellarse contra un muro quedando inconsciente por un par de minutos, al abrir los ojos se sintió extraño y recordó lo que había pasado, se levantó como si nada y confundido miro a su alrededor, todo parecía normal y su moto estaba intacta al igual que él ¿acaso lo habría alucinado? Estaba muy desconcertado, cuando se sintió bien otra vez, se fue directo a su hogar, tendría que contarle eso a su nana.

…

 **—** **Te digo que algo raro ocurre nanny**

 **—** **Ya te dije que es el cansancio, toma el jugo y te sentirás mejor**

 **—** **Odio esos jugos y lo sabes** – subió las escaleras cuando sintió la mano de la mujer sostenerle la mochila con fuerza – **Nana**

 **—** **¿Qué has estado haciendo con esas bebidas?**

 **—** **¿Tomármelas?**

 **—** **No juegues conmigo Steven**

 **—** **Nana…**

 **—** **No las has tomado** – aseguró viéndolo a los ojos, la mirada de ella se ensombreció, por la decepción, tristeza, miedo y enojo – **No lo puedo creer**

 **—** **Nana lo siento pero mi cuerpo las rechaza**

 **—** **Andric…sino estas sano para dentro de unas semanas no podrás ir a Londres, no veras a Hermione ¿eso quieres?**

 **—** **No me hables de esa niña ahora, hizo una estupidez pero deja que me oiga**

 **—** **Pues tomate las pociones para que te sientas bien**

 **—** **¿Pociones? ¿Qué pociones?**

 **—** **Las bebidas que… ¡No me cambies de tema!**

 **—** **Con o sin jugos, bebidas o pociones, hablare con ella, me llamará el fin de semana**

 **—** **¿Cómo que te llamara? Oh Andric, ¿le pediste que saliera del castillo? Merlín… pero… esto sí que será un grave problema**

 **SS &HG**

En cuanto a Sirius, al estar en la misión que les había encomendado Dumbledore a él y a Remus, supo durante un platica que tenia con el hombre lobo sobre lo que había pasado con Hermione durante todo el mal entendido que él mismo había ocasionado, era que solo quería protegerla, pero no solo por ser la mejor amiga de su ahijado, si no que la veía como a una hija, esa que alguna vez soñó tener con su novia, quien muriera a manos de unos mortífagos durante la primera caída del señor tenebroso, la veía tan frágil e inocente que de inmediato sintió la necesidad de protegerla de todo y de todos, la había conocido con tan solo trece años y aun no se daba cuenta de que esa niña ya había crecido y era, ahora, una joven fuerte, se planteo seriamente hablar con la madre de la chica para poner en claro algunas cosas y que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que la golpearan otra vez, pero Lupin lo hizo entrar en razón y entendió que no podía exigir tal cosa, si bien no era correcto que la golpearan bajo ninguna circunstancia a final de cuentas eran sus padres y ellos "saben lo que hacen" al educar a su hija, sin embargo, siempre estaría alerta por cualquier eventualidad, ya fuera por parte de sus progenitores o de Snape, de él no se fiaba nada, algo había en ese murciélago que no terminaba por cuadrarle.

Ahora que ya estaban de regreso, buscaba a Hermione para poder hablar con ella, la encontró a medio camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, llorando silenciosamente, aunque también pudo ver en su rostro la ira, algo le había pasado y por Merlín que se lo iba a contar quisiera o no, estaba harto de verla llorar.

 **—** **Hermione** – la abrazo protectoramente – **¿qué pasa pequeña? Por favor, cuéntame** – ella se abrazo a él y se sujeto con todas sus fuerzas de la chaqueta que traía estrujándola fuerte para controlar el coraje que tenía en ese momento por culpa de Snape, el animago solo se quedo quieto sosteniéndola todo el tiempo que ella quiso

 **—** **Gracias Sirius** – él limpio sus lagrimas y le sonrió – **lamento que me encontraras así, es solo que…**

 **—** **Solo que ¿qué?**

 **—** **Bueno… el profesor Snape me encontró caminando por aquí y… como ya va a ser el toque de queda, me descontó puntos y… pues me enfade** – esperaba que su historia a medias, se la creyera, porque no le iba a contar toda la verdad

 **—** **Tranquila nena, ya sabes cómo es Quejicus, tan solo dale por su lado** – frunció el ceño meditando algo – **¿pero, fue solo eso verdad?** – ella asintió

 **—** **Ven, vayamos ya a la sala común, me quedan como dos minutos para llegar y no quiero que me descuenten más puntos por andar afuera ya que no me tocan rondas hoy**

Juntos se encaminaron hacia la torre Gryffindor, una vez ahí, entraron y se acomodaron frente a la chimenea, el primero en hablar fue Sirius.

 **—** **Hermione, sé que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero quiero disculparme por cómo me comporte, es solo que, quiero protegerte, no quiero que estés triste, que te hagan daño** – ella lo escuchaba atentamente dejándolo continuar – **mira, sé que estarás pensando que estoy completamente loco por esto, pero te quiero como una hija, eres más que la amiga de Harry, más que una amiga para mi…** – esta vez lo interrumpió

 **—** **Y te lo agradezco mucho, es solo que a veces uno tiene secretos, ¿entiendes? no es muy placentero ir por ahí divulgando las cosas malas que suceden dentro de tu familia** – su voz se convirtió en un susurro – **y menos si… es tu propia madre la que hace daño**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no hacía falta explicar mas, él lo sabía de primera mano, en su familia nunca fue bien recibido por su carácter, porque fue a Gryffindor, porque no seguía los mismos ideales que toda su estirpe, sin embargo tenía amigos que lo ayudaban y él quería hacer lo mismo con ella, ayudarla; no pudieron decir nada mas esa noche y terminaron por despedirse ya reconciliados y esperar por verse al día siguiente para ir a pasear con todos a los jardines del colegio.

 **SS &HG**

 **—** **¿Salir de Hogwarts?**

 **—** **Debo llamar a mi hermano, dijiste que podías, que era fácil, Draco por favor** – suplicó Hermione viéndolo con ternura, últimamente esa mirada le causaba graves problemas al joven Slytherin

 **—** **Está bien, pero será un breve momento** – le dijo con seriedad, mientras ella lo besaba sin freno alguno, si un mortífago los veía fuera sería el momento propicio para entregarla y no voltear atrás

 **—** **¿En verdad conocerías a mi familia?**

 **—** **Si** – le repitió la promesa que le había hecho la primera vez que se había dejado tocar, aquella vez donde esa inocencia lo cautivo y dejo embalsamado, cuando esa ingenuidad le impidió seguir adelante y se sintió asqueado al sentir y percibir el final que tendría ella en manos de ese maldito loco – **En las vacaciones de navidad te llevaré a que conozcas a mi madre.**

 **—** **¿En serio?**

 **—** **Sí, tienes que ir** – le dijo tragando en seco **– Bien, prepara tus cosas para mañana, saldremos del castillo a medio día para que puedas llamarle a tu hermano**

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y él la contrajo a su cuerpo con dolor, a lo lejos pudo ver a su padrino, ambos con el mismo semblante, los labios de Draco se abrieron para que sólo Severus pudiera entenderle: _"será mañana",_ ambos asintieron sin darse cuenta que todo daría un giro a sus planes.

…

Iban tomados de la mano por las calles de Londres, ella se sentía segura al lado de Draco y feliz como hace mucho no se sentía, él constantemente cerraba los ojos empezando a negarse en lo que debía hacer, y recordaba a su madre, mil y una veces entregaría a la joven que llevaba en ese momento antes que a su madre.

 **—** **Ahí está la caseta…-** ella se acercó entrando a la cabina y colocando unas monedas marcando el número que se sabía de memoria, sin darse cuenta que Draco veía de un lado a otro esperando el momento – **Andric**

 **—** **¿En qué parte de Londres estás?** – preguntó el joven sin tomarse molestias de saludar a su hermana

 **—** **Sí, hola Andric estoy muy bien, gracias** – respondió con ironía

 **—** **Ya sé que estás muy bien, lo dices muy claro en tu carta cuando me avisas que sales con ese imbécil**

 **—** **¿Para eso me pediste que viniera? ¿Para qué Andric si estas tan enojado?**

 **—** **Dime sino estarías tu enojada, te involucraste justo con el tipo que te ha insultado y molestado por seis años ¿estás loca?**

 **—** **Él ha cambiado** – susurró esperando que Draco no la escuchara, cosa imposible ya que lo tenía a unos centímetros, observó a su novio y éste le dio una caricia suave tranquilizándola – **Se ha portado conmigo muy bien, y me cuida, jamás permitiría que algo me pasara** – la caricia se terminó cuando ella dijo eso, bajo la mano y sólo la abrazo transmitiéndole todo lo que estaba sintiendo – **Y yo si estoy molesta contigo y aún así vine a llamarte, te mande muchas cartas Andric, muchas y todas las ignoraste, te suplique saber de ti y sólo reaccionaste por tus celos de hermano**

 **—** **No tienes idea de lo que he pasado y no son celos, solo sé que no es bueno para ti**

 **—** **¿Y por qué lo aseguras? Ni siquiera lo conoces**

 **—** **Confía en mí, Hermione**

 **—** **Estás siendo irracional e injusto, y no tienes derecho, menos por haberme abandonado este tiempo, tuve muchas cosas que contarte y preguntarte, mamá me ha dicho ciertas cosas y tuve dudas mientras tú preferías guardar silencio y pasártela de lujo con nanny en San Francisco**

 **—** **¡No tienes ni idea de todo lo que me ha pasado! No me juzgues, estoy batallando con mi madre, para estar contigo**

 **—** **¿Qué es lo que sucede Andric? ¿Estás bien?**

 **—** **Sí, estamos hablando de tu noviecito, escúchame no es fácil que ahora salga amor después de que él fue así contigo, quizás sus intenciones no son las mejores y… … Hermione realmente crees que un mago como él te tomaría en serio**

 **—** **¿Y qué es lo que tengo de malo para que no sea así?** – preguntó dolida

 **—** **Oye no quise decir eso**

 **—** **No eres el primero, no debí salir de Hogwarts**

 **—** **Hermione…** – le llamó esperanzado que no le colgara, ella abrazó a Draco quién la confortaba cuando vio dos hombres vestidos de negro dirigirse hacia la caseta

 **—** **¿Draco?**

 **—** **Mmm…**

 **—** **Mira** – le señaló a éstos y la cara de pánico se figuró en su rostro, ella los había visto antes de tiempo, eran unos imbéciles. Mientras tanto su hermano seguía llamándole sin recibir respuesta

 **—** **Vámonos de aquí Hermione** – ella comenzó a temblar olvidando que hablaba con su hermano y se aferro más a Malfoy. Su hermano grito fuerte y claro a través del auricular

 **—** **¡Hermione!** – un estruendo se escuchó del otro lado de la calle y al ver hacía arriba pudieron ver tres sombras a gran velocidad

 **—** **Mortífagos, Draco ¡son mortífagos! –** el joven Granger se alarmo mucho al escuchar a su hermana, ya sabía que esos tales mortífagos no eran buenas personas

 **—** **¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! ¿qué pasa? ¡Hermione responde…!** \- le gritaba Andric desde la línea de teléfono

Draco la sacó de la cabina antes de que la maldición de un mortífago los alcanzara, Hermione volteó a ver el teléfono colgando y en un segundo la cabina exploto en mil pedazos, pensó en su hermano seguramente Andric había podido escuchar todo y estaría preocupado, lo primero que tenía que hacer era salir ilesa de ahí, iba con Draco lo cual la llenaba de seguridad, ella estaría bien a su lado. El rubio abrió los ojos asustado ¿por qué demonios hacían eso si debían llevarla intacta con el señor tenebroso? busco desesperado a quien lo había hecho y a lo lejos logro ver a la loca de su tía que sonreía con la locura grabada en su cara; corrieron por toda la calle hasta girar sobre unos departamentos, esperaban perderlos de vista pero los mortífagos corrían desesperados como si fuera el mismísimo Harry Potter al que perseguían.

 **—** **¿Cómo… cómo nos encontraron? –** sus corazones latían frenéticos por la carrera que llevaban

 **—** **No lo sé, quizás mi padre me tiene algún tipo de seguridad** – mintió descaradamente, ella lo jaló para cubrirse detrás de una barda y mordía su labio constantemente estaba nerviosa y comenzaba a temblar recordando de lo que eran capaces, pudieron escuchar los pasos que provenían de atrás y apretó con mucha más fuerza la mano de Draco, éste la observaba constantemente

 **—** **Lo siento, no debí decirte que me sacaras** – le susurró con una lágrima a punto de caer

 **—** **Shh… no voy a dejar que nada te pase** – le dijo con rabia, se lo dijo a ella y se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo

Bajaron por una calle tanto como pudieron volteando de vez en vez para asegurarse de que lo estaban logrando, girando en una avenida transitada, se detuvieron en seco cuando uno de ellos vestido de traje negro caminaba despacio hacía ellos

 **—** **Muy bien Draco, dámela, el señor tenebroso se encontrara complacido con el premio** – la mano de él apretó con fuerza a la de la chica quién miraba a ambos muy confundida

 **—** **La llevaré yo**

 **—** **Es lo justo** – se tocó la marca convocando a los demás sonriendo con perversidad a la castaña

 **—** **¿Qué… qué haces?**

 **—** **Perdóname** – le susurró. Su corazón se rompió y el impacto de sus palabras llegaron a su cabeza procesándolo todo en segundos, perdió el color y se le seco la boca

 **—** **¡No!** – le gritó antes de soltarse bruscamente y cruzar la avenida provocando que dos autos chocaran, ambos hombres corrieron detrás de ella mientras Hermione tropezaba y corría bajando unas escaleras para perderlos en la plazuela

 **—** **Ve hacía allá gira, estoy seguro que podremos encontrarla yo iré por acá** – le dijo Draco, el mortífago asintió doblando uno de los edificios. Draco corrió hacía donde estaba Hermione, quien se había caído y lo miraba con dolor y odio a la vez, se fue recorriendo para atrás huyendo de él

 **—** **Confié en ti –** sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

 **—** **Hermione…**

 **—** **¡Sólo me usaste! –** su voz se quebró

 **—** **No… déjame explicarte…** – Hermione se detuvo cuando topó con algo, volteó viendo un par de zapatos negros, el atuendo negro la hizo desfallecer y comenzó a llorar, el hombre la tomó del brazo para que se levantara y vio con suma frialdad a Draco quién le daba una mirada de piedad – **Sácala de aquí** – susurró para que el mortífago le leyera los labios

 **—** **¡Si serás inútil Malfoy!** – le gritó tomando a Hermione del brazo mientras ella intentaba huir **– Te enamoraste de ella, eres un idiota** – le siseo sin que ella lograra escuchar por los gritos que daba

 **—** **Llévatela padrino, no puedo entregarla no puedo**

 **—** **Desaparece, cambiaremos de plan** – aseguró, al final Dumbledore tenía razón, él debía ocupar el lugar de Draco, sólo él podía sacar a Granger ilesa – ¡ **Deje de moverse maldita sea!**

 **—** **Por favor, se lo suplico…**

 **—** **Granger míreme** – la chica por fin se calmó viendo a su profesor **– sabe mi trabajo, no puedo arriesgarlo, sólo le pediré algo, deje de gritar y espéreme ahí, yo la sacaré de aquí**

 **—** **No le creo –** las lágrimas seguían rodando por su rostro

 **—** **Lo sé, pero no dejaré que ellos la dañen, soy su única esperanza… vaya** – Hermione asintió ocultándose a unos metros de ellos

 **—** **Saben que mi intención era entregarla, tu lealtad y la mía se pondrán en tela de juicio**

 **—** **Quiero que digas que la perdiste, sólo eso, regresaras al castillo y cuando nos llame ya tendré un plan**

 **—** **Cuídala**

 **—** **¿Cómo fuiste a enamorarte de ella?**

 **—** **Imposible no hacerlo** – susurró viéndola temblar, se dio la vuelta y no volteó jamás

Hermione veía una caseta, estaba dispuesta a llamar a su hermano para tranquilizarlo y se acercó a ella cuando la mano de su profesor la detuvo con fuerza, sin poderlo detener las lágrimas comenzaron a correr irremediablemente. Pudo ver algunos mortífagos volando, sabían que tenían muchos por la zona.

 **—** **¿Lista para aparecernos?**

 **—** **¿A dónde me va llevar?** – Severus la tomó con fuerza ambos sintiendo la fuerza de la aparición, Hermione cayó sobre el pasto viendo el castillo frente a ella, gateó hacía los límites de Hogwarts y él la detuvo levantándola

 **—** **No puede entrar así, está demasiado nerviosa y debe calmarse**

 **—** **¡Intentó entregarme! Todos tenían razón, él no me quería un hombre cómo él no se iba fijar en alguien como yo, ante todo solo soy una sangre sucia para él y yo…**

 **—** **Usted es demasiado para cualquier hombre y no… vuelva a decir esas palabras en mi presencia –** la dureza en su voz y la mirada furibunda la hizo no replicarle más

 **—** **Sólo quiero ir a mi sala común, quisiera estar sola** – él la detuvo intentando calmarla y pensando en todo lo que debía hacer para no echar a perder todo el plan

 **—** **Entienda que no puede permitir que nadie la vea así, venga entraremos a las mazmorras desde afuera** – sin que ella lo quisiera caminaron hasta poder abrir una puerta de madera, la condujo hasta su despacho donde le dio una poción tranquilizante, y empezó a mecerse sentada en el sillón, las lágrimas seguían bajando sin control y sus pensamientos vagaban en las últimas semanas que había pasado al lado de él

 **—** **¿Por qué me salvo? En vez de entregarme** – Severus se sentó a su lado quitándole la taza de las manos

 **—** **Porque no permitiría que una mujer caiga en manos de ese malnacido, fue una imprudencia salir del castillo Granger**

 **—** **Fui hablar con mi hermano, él… debe estar volviéndose loco**

 **—** **Fue tonto salir**

 **—** **Y tonto creer en él**

 **—** **Granger, Malfoy fue su primer amor y es justificable que le haya creído, uno cree muchas cosas cuando se enamora**

 **—** **¿Creer que alguien imposible puede amarnos cierto?** – el asintió casi riéndose de la ironía de esa frase

 **—** **Un día va a enamorarse Granger y ese hombre dará su vida por usted, su alma con tal de verla feliz y darle esa seguridad que toda dama merece**

 **—** **¿Quién?** – preguntó con burla, sintiéndose la desdicha de ese momento

 **—** **Su corazón se lo hará saber** – las lágrimas volvieron a ella y él las secó con suavidad, lamentaba lo que había tenido que pasar esa joven – **En esa puerta están mis aposentos, vaya a dormir lo que necesite, hoy no pasaré la noche en el castillo**

 **—** **¿Ira con… con él?**

 **—** **Hace media hora me llama**

 **—** **Sabrá que usted me ayudó y… lo castigara**

 **—** **No piense en eso ahora**

 **—** **Profesor…**

 **—** **Solo descansa Granger, déjame encargarme de lo demás**

 **SS &HG**

El quinto azote terminó por desgarrar las prendas que cubría su cuerpo, las manos casi le fallaban y caía de cara al piso, pero sabía que si eso ocurría el castigo sería mucho peor, y aún así él no había dado un grito de dolor, al lado se encontraba su ahijado que tendría que correr con el mismo castigo y no podía faltar la loca de Bellatrix quien disfrutaba con un placer enfermo la paliza que le estaban dando a Snape, los ojos le brillaban de la excitación.

 **—** **Dime Severus ¿a qué se debió ese acto de deslealtad? ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a desobedecerme esta tarde?**

 **—** **La chica… confía en mí, mi señor…**

 **—** **Eso me tiene sin cuidado animal, esa niña debió estar aquí conmigo…**

 **—** **Dumbledore los vio salir, confiaba en que los trajera a salvo…**

 **—** **Les dije que si fallaban pagarían con su vida, sin importar Dumbledore o que esa niña te idolatre…**

 **—** **Algo más que idolatría mi señor** – dijo Draco cuando la varita de Voldemort se poso en la sien de su padrino, veía esa mirada enrojecida por la locura y el sadismo, esa que ponía solamente cuando sus instintos asesinos aparecían

 **—** **¿De qué hablas Draco?**

 **—** **Él intentó enamorar a Hermione, cuando ella vio que yo la quería traer aquí, corrió hacía él confiando ciegamente** – Voldemort se giro incrédulo hacía su mejor seguidor, quién no entendía nada de lo que el joven acababa de decir

 **—** **¿Es cierto eso Severus? ¿Intentaste ganarte a la muchacha?**

 **—** **Así es mi señor**

 **—** **¡Perfecto! Siempre piensas en todo Severus, él vio tu debilidad Draco y por eso actuó por su cuenta, ¿ella confía en ti ahora?**

 **—** **Así es mi señor, la deje en mis aposentos**

 **—** **¡Magnifico! Me encanta, me fascina hacía donde se dirigieron los planes, y yo… yo te ayudaré Severus, esa niña tiene que caer a tus pies y nada mejor que la culpa y el agradecimiento**

 **—** **¿Mi señor?** – preguntó confundido

 **—** **Veinte azotes por haberle salvado la vida… ¿serán suficientes? Ella te verá y se culpara… y la tendrás para ti…**

Antes de que su mano descargara la furia contra su mejor mortífago el joven Malfoy se atrevió a decir unas cuantas palabras más…

 **—** **Mi señor… con el debido respeto** – miraba hacia abajo en señal de sumisión y miedo – **quisiera agregar que mientras estaba con la sangre sucia, toda la comisión que pretendió ayudarme tan solo hicieron que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, aparecieron sin la más mínima discreción y no bastando con eso, la atacaron, eso echó a perder el plan**

 **—** **Mis órdenes eran no tocar a esa niña Draco, debe llegar ilesa conmigo ¿Quién podría osar desobedecerme?**

 **—** **No… no le miento mi señor, yo…**

 **—** **Deja de temblar inútil y responde ¿Quién provoco eso?**

 **—** **Mi tía Bella hizo explotar la estúpida cosa muggle en donde me encontraba con Granger** – sabia que lo pagaría después pero no soportaba ver a su padrino así y que Lestrange saliera intacta si ella había desobedecido al señor oscuro, Voldemort volteo de inmediato con furia en su rostro y la sonrisa estúpida de la mortífaga se apago en ese instante mirándolo con temor

 **—** **Lo siento mi señor pero… si ellos hubieran seguido sus ordenes de mantenerla intacta ella estaría aquí**

 **—** **Gracias por tu aportación Draco –** el chico temblaba de miedo y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción – **ya arreglare cuentas contigo Bellatrix –** ella gimoteo de miedo al escuchar la voz siseante de su señor y cuando éste se volteo le lanzo una mirada de odio a su sobrino, ya se las pagaría ese maldito mocoso – **sin embargo Draco tu lealtad conmigo no te librara de tu castigo ¿lo sabes verdad?**

 **—** **Sí… mi señor**

Severus estaba tan sorprendido por eso que a pesar de querer haber dicho algo no pudo articular palabra alguna puesto que el látigo se marcaba en su piel sin piedad, sin tiempo de gritar o replicar. Draco había tenido una buena idea, en su locura Voldemort los hubiera matado a ambos, ahora tenía tiempo para planear, no solamente en mantener vivo a Potter sino lograr que la locura y la perversidad de su amo no llegaran a tocar a Hermione.

 **SS &HG**

En la residencia Granger, se suscitaba otro evento. En la recamara se encontraba el matrimonio ya sumergido en el mundo de los sueños, ya que saldrían a primera hora en la mañana para ir a San Francisco para hacerle una pequeña visita a su hijo Andric, aunque ésta no fuera del todo agradable para nadie, debía hacerse.

Jean comenzaba a moverse algo alterada por el sueño que se suscitaba en su mente… _dolor, miles de descargas recorrían su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban tensos hasta un punto inimaginable, una mirada fría, depredadora, desquiciada, una risa demencial que hacía que se sintiera aterrada, una fuerza extraña inundaba la habitación, un golpe, otro, otro más, sangre que emanaba de ella, no sabía de dónde, sus gritos y llanto parecía no escucharlos nadie, nadie iba a ayudarle, de pronto una voz que la insultaba y no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que trataba de decirle, ella estaba atrapada, sentía que caía en un gran hoyo negro, estaba perdida, todo era oscuridad, un segundo más tarde logro ver su rostro contorsionado en una sonrisa salvajemente aterradora mirándola fijamente_... despertó de golpe lanzando un grito aterrador, Steven despertó al instante luego del grito y tan desubicado estaba que tardo un poco en reaccionar que era su esposa la que había gritado, se acerco a ella y se dio cuenta de que temblaba y tenía fiebre, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro palabras tranquilizándola y diciéndole que todo estaba bien, fue de inmediato por un cuenco con agua y un paño para ayudarle a bajar la temperatura… _en mala hora se fue Marietta_ **…**

 **—** **Steven… Steven él… él volverá…**

 **—** **Tranquila querida…**

 **—** **Cuando Andric llegué… él volverá** – dijo temblando y meciéndose, lloraba desesperada. Su esposo la miraba con dolor, si su hijo regresaba a vivir con ellos sería el final de su mujer, y la destrucción de su familia.

 ** _Lamento la demora, en verdad que sí, por eso ha sido un capítulo bastante largo esperando que hayamos podido cumplir sus expectativas._**

 ** _Un review nos hace crecer._**

 ** _Yetsave: Es cierto que cayó en las redes de Malfoy pero esto será el inicio de ver a Severus de otra forma, cuando vea como llegará por haberla salvado. Espero te haya gustado, besos guapa._**

 ** _Kath 2HD: Bueno querías a Andric y aquí lo tenemos, creo que saldrá más seguido de hoy en adelante, será necesario. Espero te haya gustado el giro que le dimos a la historia. Besos_**

 ** _Yazmin Snape: Por dios! Sin spoiler, ya verás lo que sucede cuando Andric vuelva y ponga a todos de cabeza, paciencia y no me presiones que ya sabes cómo me pongo. Gracias guapa._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola, sé que ha pasado ya algún tiempo considerable, excusas puedo darles muchas, pero la que tiene más peso es que mi empleo me deja muy poco tiempo libre para poder escribir._**

 ** _Hay un punto importante que debo comentarles, a partir de este capítulo la historia es completamente mía, por azares del destino no se pudo continuar como lo habíamos venido haciendo junto con la otra escritora, sin embargo, espero que les siga gustando la trama, si tienen criticas, sugerencias, sean bienvenidas todas y cada una. La razón por la que me atrevo a seguir con la historia es por algunos mensajes que he recibido por parte de ustedes, me parece que es todo lo que tengo que decir, sin más, les presento la continuación de la historia_**

Capítulo 8

Era casi el amanecer y el sonido de una aparición se dejo escuchar a las afueras de Hogwarts, Lucius y Snape hacían acto de presencia, éste último con mucho esfuerzo se mantenía en pie, estaba muy mal herido, agotado y con poca consciencia de donde se encontraba, por lo que iba recargado en el otro hombre, ambos se adentraron por el mismo lugar en el que horas antes habrían accedido profesor y alumna hacia las mazmorras, una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de su despacho, el jefe de Slytherin hizo un leve movimiento con la varita y entraron, Malfoy lo recargo en el sofá y al instante su marca ardió, solo debía llevar a Severus a las afueras del colegio y ya había tardado mucho para hacer solo eso, ante la mueca de dolor al sostenerse el brazo, el profesor comprendió lo que pasaba y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender a su viejo amigo que sabia tenía que irse, sin más dilación el otro se retiró.

Dolía, dolía mucho, incluso respirar, había perdido ya mucha sangre y con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza logro llegar a su habitación, necesitaba tomar una poción reabastecedora de sangre, al abrir se quedo parado sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, lo había olvidado, Granger estaba ahí, no pudo sostenerse más y se desplomo, con un golpe seco cayó al suelo, respiraba con dificultad y su visión era borrosa, escucho que le llamaban pero ya no podía mas, sintió unas pequeñas manos encima suyo y después, nada, ya no supo mas…

 **SS &HG**

Había estado llorando sin parar, no lograba entender como fue tan tonta, una completa idiota se dijo así misma, debió haber escuchado a Harry, a su hermano, ellos tenían razón, pero no quiso hacerles caso y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias, su casi secuestro por parte de los mortífagos, los destrozos en Londres y su profesor, que había ido a reunirse con Lord Voldemort que seguro ahora dudaba de su lealtad, todo había sido su culpa, su ser racional se nublo tontamente por sus hormonas adolescentes, por un amor que desde un principio había estado destinado al fracaso. Tuvo un momento de lucidez y Andric capturo sus pensamientos, debía avisarle que se encontraba bien, él haría una locura si no se comunicaba de inmediato, así que, sin pensarlo mucho fue a tomar un pergamino y un poco de tinta del despacho del profesor y le escribió una escueta nota diciéndole a su hermano que se encontraba bien y a salvo en Hogwarts, no le dio más detalles y le pidió que no tratara de contactarla porque la situación sin duda se la habrían de comunicar a sus padres y no quería que él se metiera en problemas, ya tendría oportunidad más delante de contarle lo que sucedió, la ató a la ya conocida lechuza negra y le indico que se la entregara a su hermano.

Volvió a la habitación y se recostó en la cama abrazando una almohada, su mente rememoraba lo ocurrido ese día y sus ojos volvían a cubrirse de lágrimas, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos pero una nueva carga se poso sobre ella, el profesor estaría en problemas por haberle salvado, Voldemort era bien conocido por su crueldad y no quería ni imaginarse que tipo de tortura estaría recibiendo Snape por parte del monstruo ¿y si lo mataba?... _No, no, no eso no puede pasar, es su espía y… y sin él no podría saber cosas sobre la orden, sobre Dumbledore, sobre Harry, no puede prescindir así como así de un mago como el profesor, de un aliado tan poderoso como él…_ con ese pensamiento término durmiéndose; luego de un tiempo unos pasos lograron interrumpir su sueño, se despertó por completo y miró hacia el marco de la puerta, ahí casi sin poderse tener en pie, estaba su profesor, venía muy mal herido y se le notaba a leguas

 **-¡Profesor Snape!** – se apresuro a ayudarle – **¿Profesor Snape me oye?**

El hombre se desplomo y ella supo que estaba inconsciente, era un milagro que hubiese podido llegar hasta ahí, las heridas eran visiblemente horribles, la espalda totalmente ensangrentada, su piel estaba lo suficientemente lacerada para siquiera pensar en tocarle demasiado, lo levitó con cuidado y lo coloco sobre la cama, su ropa venia hecha girones, en especial su camisa o el resto de ella, sin pensarlo se atrevió a buscar poción reabastecedora de sangre, cicatrizante y demás cosas de curación, en cuanto las encontró volvió a donde se encontraba el hombre, vertió un poco de poción cicatrizante sobre la espalda para parar el flujo de sangre que derramaba y el escozor hizo que el pocionista soltara algunos quejidos aun estando inconsciente, ella se disculpo por eso aunque él no la oyera pero era lo primero que tenía que hacer dadas las circunstancias, una vez que la sangre se detuvo y la poción hiciera su trabajo le dio la vuelta suspendiéndolo en el aire con su varita y con mucho esfuerzo le dio de beber la poción para la sangre, pequeñas dosis para el liquido pudiese resbalarle por la garganta, no recuperaba el sentido, pero su cuerpo iba recuperándose, le termino de limpiar todas las heridas que a simple vista se veía que eran latigazos, los tenia por todas partes, pero la mayor parte en la espalda, debía curarlo por completo pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, no quería verle desnudo y tal como se encontraba decidió que era mejor llamar a Dumbledore, así que se encamino hacia la chimenea y llamo al director, éste llego de inmediato con una marcada preocupación en el rostro, ella tenía el rostro bañado en lagrimas y de inmediato fue hacia la habitación, ahí se encontraba su muchacho aparentemente dormido pero demasiado herido, sus ojos azules miraron mejor la habitación y pudo vislumbrar sangre y las cosas que había ocupado Hermione evidentemente para curar al profesor de pociones, volteo para ver a la chica y que le diese una explicación

 **-Srita. Granger… ¿Qué ha pasado?**

- **El Profesor Snape me… me salvo y… y él ha regresado así… todo es mi culpa** – su llanto se volvió más fuerte y el anciano solo asintió comprendiendo la situación, ya le tendría que explicar todo con detalle más tarde, le pidió que esperara en el despacho mientras él terminaba de curar al hombre, ella había hecho un buen trabajo pero ya se daba cuenta el porqué le había llamado, ella no era capaz de terminar la curación porque había que desvestirlo para limpiar y curar las demás heridas, una vez que terminó le puso la pijama y le dejó descansar, no había necesidad de llamar a la enfermera, ahora solo necesitaba reposo y esperar a que despertara; salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la chica que estaba sentada en el sofá aun llorando y con la cabeza baja, se estrujaba las manos con desespero, se sentó frente a ella y le tomo las manos transmitiéndole un poco de paz

 **-Ya todo paso Srita. Granger, el profesor Snape se pondrá bien, no se preocupe, ahora, me gustaría que me explicase que fue lo que sucedió y porque Severus la ha salvado y de quien** – la chica suspiró entre lagrimas y asintió

 **-Draco y yo salimos fuera del castillo a escondidas y …** – le conto con detalle lo que había sucedido, el director solo asentía en comprensión, ya se lo había imaginado pero necesitaba que ella le dijera todo para entablar una relación de confianza y poder hacer todo lo planeado para poder protegerla de Voldemort, sin duda Severus tendría que ocupar el lugar del joven Malfoy – **… y desperté, lo vi mal herido y le cure hasta donde pude**

 **-Comprendo Srita. Granger, sabe que es mi deber comunicar lo sucedido a sus padres** – ella suspiró, ya se lo imaginaba

 **-Lo sé profesor Dumbledore, solo le pido… por favor que no diga que fue para poder hablar con mi hermano, no quisiera meterlo en problemas con mis padres, ellos… mi madre… no lo…** – ese era otro asunto que debía tratar con mucha cautela, algunas semanas atrás luego del reporte de los Malfoy sobre la investigación sobre la familia Granger, una carta de la persona que creía desparecida por tanto tiempo llegó a sus manos, en ella decía que debían hablar lo más pronto posible porque un caos inevitable estaba a punto de suscitarse, la Srita D'Angelo se había comunicado con él en calidad de absoluta discreción, agregándole una dirección en la cual podía encontrarla, aún debía hacer un viaje a América

 **-Descuide, lo comprendo, diremos que fue porque fueron a dar un paseo a Londres, ahora, si se siente mejor debería irse a su sala común, yo cuidare del profesor Snape**

 **-Sí profesor Dumbledore, gracias, con permiso** – se levanto y salió rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor

 **SS &HG**

En San Francisco Andric miraba en shock el móvil que había terminado por comprar para poder hablar con esa niña insensata, su respiración se hizo más acelerada y comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, sin saber cómo, las ventanas de sus habitación explotaron, eso lo hizo regresar a la realidad, ahora estaba -desesperado, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba su hermana, habían estado hablando, discutían, escucho la palabra mortífagos de la voz de Hermione y de pronto un estallido, había escuchado el sonido de la llamada interrumpida y al instante se imagino lo peor, pero se esforzó por descartar ese pensamiento, volteo de inmediato al escuchar la puerta de su cuarto abrirse abruptamente, tras de ella se encontraban su nana y su tío ambos con cara de susto y preocupación, pero fue Marietta la primera en hablar

 **-Andric ¿qué fue lo que paso?** – lo veía temblar asustado y obviamente supo el porqué de los vidrios rotos

 **-Es…** **es Hermione nana, ella… estábamos hablando y… los mortífagos… algo estallo, debemos ver si se encuentra bien… por favor** – él estaba desesperado, ¿en qué problema había metido a su pequeña hermana solo por los estúpidos celos de hermano?

Ambos adultos se miraron entre si y Max fue de inmediato a tratar de tranquilizar al joven, mientras Marietta angustiada interiormente les decía que llamaría a casa de Steven para indagar si se sabía algo y no alarmarlos, por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, su niño había dicho algo sobre mortífagos y eso ya no era una buena señal, tendría que comunicarse con Albus Dumbledore para saber con exactitud si Hermione se encontraba bien, pero al bajar a la estancia llamaron a la puerta y se dirigió a abrir, quien llamaba era Jean y Steven Granger, la mujer no se veía nada contenta y el hombre solo estaba serio y supo que aun no sabían nada acerca del paradero de Hermione ni de lo que había pasado, saludo educadamente y los hizo pasar, Jean se disponía a subir para iniciar la pelea con Andric pero ella se lo impidió

 **-Jean, por favor, permíteme ir por él, no se ha sentido bien últimamente y quisiera que…** – los ojos de Jean se abrieron mucho cuando la nana de sus hijos le había dicho que el joven no se encontraba bien, ya pensaba lo peor

 **-¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? A caso él ya…** – Marietta sabía bien a lo que se refería Jean, pero aunque faltara muy poco para ese suceso, solo negó con la cabeza y eso pareció suficiente para que se tranquilizara un poco, pero no para que se le pasara el enojo – **bien, ve por él** – y fue a reunirse con su esposo

La mujer que en pasado había sido su amiga subió a la habitación y en cuanto entró ambos hombres se precipitaron hacia ella buscando respuestas, ella solo suspiró e hizo señas de calma con las manos, ellos solo estaban expectantes a lo que tuviese que decir

 **-Andric, cariño, tu madre está aquí y…** – él la interrumpió de inmediato

 **-No me importa que ella esté aquí nanny ¿qué pasa con mi hermana? ¿sabes algo sobre Hermione?**

 **-Escúchame Andric, al parecer ellos no saben nada aún y te pido** – miro ambos hombres – **les pido que manejemos esto con cuidado y no les preocupemos hasta saber algo** – su atención volvió al chico – **quiere que bajes, tranquilicémonos y hay algo seguro, si hubiese pasado algo malo o grave, ya les hubiesen avisado a tus padres** – eso pareció hacer entrar en razón al chico, recordó que el año pasado en la huida al ministerio y los sucesos que pasaron ahí, les avisaron de inmediato lo sucedido con su hermana. Esta vez tomo la palabra su tío

 **-Es cierto hijo, ahora lo que debes hacer es bajar y ver a tu madre, solo trata de tranquilizarte un poco** – le dio una suave palmada en la espalda – **y todos lo haremos, no queremos hacer un gran problema de todo esto** – los tres respiraron hondo y bajaron a enfrentar a Jean Granger, porque ellos apoyarían al chico en lo que él decidiera

Al bajar Max se adelanto a saludar a su hermano con un abrazo y a su cuñada con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que el joven un poco mas rezagado espero a que su tío terminara y si mas se dirigió directo a sus padres que estaban esperándolo, los miró de manera sería, no había otra forma en que ellos se trataran y con educación le tendió la mano a su padre

 **-Buenas tardes padre** – aquel hombre le respondió con educación tendiéndole la mano de igual manera

 **-Buenas tardes Andric** – un ligero apretón de manos fue su interacción

 **-Buenas tardes madre** – a sabiendas de que ella jamás lo tocaba o evitaba a toda costa hacerlo, él solo inclino un poco la cabeza, sin embargo ella solo le contesto de mal modo ignorando la educación que poseía acercándose a él

 **-No sé que tengan de buenas Andric Steven** – sin contenerse lo abofeteo – **¿cómo te atreves a retarme mocoso idiota?** – él solo quedo con la cabeza girada y cerrando los ojos para contenerse – **no te atrevas a retarme de nuevo porque te va a ir muy mal, solo hemos venido a decirte que sin importar lo que hayas hecho para poder entrar en esa escuela en Inglaterra no irás ahí y como sigues bajo nuestra tutela harás lo que se te dice sin replicas** – el joven solo miro hacia su tío y su nana

 **-Es mi futuro madre y…** – Max intervino en ese momento frenando lo que fuera a decir el chico jugándose la buena relación que mantenía con su hermano y su cuñada

 **-Me parece que Andric está en su derecho de escoger la escuela que más le conviene, ya no es un niño Jean** – se lo dijo de modo calmado y amable – **no es una mala elección y el campus es de residencia** – lo que diría a continuación no heriría un poco al muchacho pero tenía que decirlo – **a fin de cuentas no lo tendrán viviendo en su casa, vivirá dentro de la universidad, no creo que los moleste a menos que sea absolutamente necesario**

 **-No te metas en esto Maximiliano es…** – no la dejo terminar su frase y le contesto molesto

 **-¿Qué no me meta dices? ¡Este chico es mas hijo mío que suyo, lo he criado todos estos años y he cometido el error de permitirles venir a amargarle la vida… él no tiene la culpa de…!** – en ese momento Steven lo detiene de decir una imprudencia

 **-¡Max!** **Es suficiente** – el aludido voltea para mirar a su hermano y replicar

 **-Ya no mas Steven, siempre ha sido un buen muchacho y no es justo que lo traten así y lo sabes** – Andric esperaba que dijeran lo que habían callado todos estos años

 **-¿De qué no tengo la culpa tío Max?** – Era obvio que todos los presentes sabían el porqué del rechazo de sus padres, menos él y quería respuestas; todos se quedaron callados y él se iba enfadando cada vez más, los miraba con el ceño fruncido y la energía que irradiaba su cuerpo fue tanta que los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron, una ráfaga de viento se coló a través de la casa y al instante cayó inconsciente

Todos se miraban entre sí sin poder moverse, la energía que habían sentido fue tan intensa que el solo hecho de haber presenciado ese pequeño ataque de ira les asusto. Jean temblaba entre los brazos de su esposo, la mirada que por un segundo había visto en Andric se parecía tanto a aquella que… cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya lo temía, el momento en que él debería salir de sus vidas por completo se acercaba, no quería exponer a Hermione y ella debía de entenderlo de una u otra manera, pero debía hacerlo. Entre los dos hombres recostaron a Andric en el sofá de la sala y Marietta fue a su habitación por una poción, esa que le había estado administrando al joven durante los últimos meses, se sentó junto a él acariciando su cabello, había sufrido tanto sin tener culpa de nada; el matrimonio Granger no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, tomaron sus cosas y partieron de regreso a Londres, Jean había dejado las cosas claras y no cambiaria de posición, a su esposo solo le preocupaba la seguridad de su hija, así que las decisiones que tomara su esposa para con Andric no las discutía, a lo mucho aportaba su opinión si es que ella se la pedía, él había estado de acuerdo en hacerse cargo del niño cuando ella le dijo por lo que atravesaba, llego incluso a sentirse ilusionado por el nacimiento del pequeño, tratando siempre de hacer entender a su mujer que ella no había tenido culpa de nada pero al ver el rechazo constante de su esposa para con el niño dejo de insistir, la llevo a varios psicólogos, incluso psiquiatras, pero la presencia constante de ese recuerdo y el pequeño niño creciendo día a día, hacia que ella no recobrara la cordura, estaba demasiado traumatizada, luego de dos años llego la pequeña Hermione y pensó que eso le ayudaría pero ella se mostraba más esquiva y renuente a tener cerca al niño, no le quedo otra que apoyarle y ver por sus dos mujercitas, tiempo después le pidió a su hermano que se hiciese cargo del pequeño, sabía que estaría en buenas manos, supuso que estando lejos algunos meses bastarían, pero los meses se convirtieron en años y ya no había nada que hacer, el chico técnicamente ya era un hombre y aunque estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, debía apoyar a su esposa, esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control como les había dicho años atrás Marietta.

Pasaron algunas horas para que Andric despertara, su nana estaba con él y le sonreía aunque su merada era triste, se incorporo justo al tiempo en que una lechuza arriba a la casa para entregar la misiva que había enviado Hermione, la tomo con urgencia y el alma le regreso al cuerpo, se dejo caer en el sofá y le tendió la nota a la mujer para que la leyera, Max había tenido que salir para ver asuntos relacionados con su negocio. Al final del día cada uno se fue a su habitación; ya un poco más calmado, miro por la ventana las estrellas y pensó en su hermana, la había expuesto al peligro todo por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, cerró los ojos y suspiró, se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que las cosas no se complicaran en el futuro próximo.

 **SS &HG**

El amanecer había llegado pronto en la Mansión Malfoy luego de que el señor Tenebroso castigara a sus mortífagos y a Draco, quien no se salvo de su merecido castigo, sin embargo no fue nada a comparación de lo que hizo con Severus, afortunadamente era fin de semana y podía darse el lujo de sobreponerse a la tortura, su madre había mandado llamar a su mejor medimago para que atendiera a su hijo una vez que el señor Oscuro se llevo a rastras a Bellatrix rumbo a los calabozos para darle su merecido castigo; en la habitación del joven Malfoy el medimago terminaba de curarle y asegurarle a su madre que se pondría bien, al instante en que se retiraba Lucius hacia acto de presencia para saber sobre la salud de su vástago, un grito desgarrador se dejo escuchar en toda la mansión y el matrimonio de miro entre sí sabiendo de quien era aquel lastimero sonido, Narcisa cerro sus ojos con resignación y su esposo acompaño al medimago para despedirle y agradecer sus servicios comentándole que quizás más tarde fueran requeridos sus servicios nuevamente. En los calabozos un colérico Voldemort torturaba a la mujer

 **-¡Eres una estúpida!** – un movimiento de varita basto para aventarla contra la pared con violencia

 **-Mi… mi…** – el golpe la había aturdido

 **-¡Cállate basura! No haces mas estorbarme ¿qué pasa contigo Bellatrix? ¿a caso tu estadía en Azkaban te volvió una inútil? Pero eso es tu culpa, fuiste tan estúpida al dejarte capturar…** – la miro con cara de asco – **desde ese momento comenzaste a fallarle a tu señor… ¡CRUCIO!** – ella se retorcía en formas casi imposibles – **otro de tus grandes errores fue el dejar con vida a Black, te di una orden y no la cumpliste** – le lanzo diversos hechizos que la hicieron convulsionar de tal forma que los ojos casi los tenía en blanco – **y justo ahora… te atreves a desobedecerme** – su cuerpo sangraba abundantemente y eso provoco que los ojos rojos de él tuviesen un mal sano brillo, corto el hechizo de golpe, la mujer respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo temblaba con violencia

 **-Le... r… ruue…** – no le dio oportunidad de seguir y un gran látigo con púas apareció en la manos de su señor

 **-Claramente di la orden de que esa impura tenía que llegar intacta a mi** – soltó el primer latigazo y un grito de dolor por parte de ella al sentir el desgarre de su piel con las púas – **pero tú… quien dice tenerme más lealtad y obediencia que nadie…** – volvió a darle otro golpe, más intenso que el primero, lo que provoco otro grito agónico – **de no ser por ti… tendría a esa sangre sucia ahora… posiblemente ocupando tu lugar en este momento… oh que decepción eres Bella, sabes… podría tomar esto como alta traición y podría matarte en este instante** – se paseaba a su alrededor asechándola y hablándole de una manera que haría temblar hasta al más valiente – **sin embargo… solo te castigare porque sabes que mereces el sufrimiento que te estoy infligiendo** – se acerco a ella y con sus dedos toco sus heridas causando más dolor, deslizo su mano a través de su rostro esparciendo la sangre, sintiendo la tibieza de la misma y el oxidante olor que desprendía – **como soy tan benevolente, te daré una última oportunidad, pero si vuelves a desobedecerme esto será una caricia a lo que te hare pasar ¿lo entiendes?** – ella solo asentía a su señor, no podía ni hablar del dolor que sentía todo su cuerpo, gruesas lagrimas bañaban su rostro pero eso solo alentó mas al sádico monstruo; una sonrisa maquiavélica se instalo en el rostro del hombre y ordeno traer a Greyback quien hizo una reverencia al llegar

 **-¿Me llamaba mi señor?** – su agudo olfato le hizo voltear a ver de dónde provenía tan delicioso aroma

 **-Como puedes ver nuestra querida Bella se ha portado mal y tuve que castigarla** – el hombre lobo lo miraba ansioso – **y como has hecho bien tu trabajo… tu señor te recompensara… puedes hacer con ella lo que desees** – los ojos de Fenrir brillaron de expectación y lujuria contenida – **pero con la condición de que no la mates** – se relamió los labios

 **-Gracias mi señor** – se dirigió hacia donde yacía la mortífaga, se arrodillo junto a ella y abrió sus fauces para darle una gran mordida en un brazo para inyectar el veneno de la licantropía que hizo dar a la mujer un grito desgarrador al sentir como su cuerpo ardía por dentro, en otro instante el hombre lobo comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón para enseguida penetrarla violentamente una y otra vez de manera salvaje tal como el animal que era, ella solo soltaba gritos de dolor, lagrimas de agonía y repulsión al saberse ultrajada por una bestia como esa; mientras que Voldemort se deleitaba con el espectáculo que tenia enfrente

 **-Cuando termines, avisa a Malfoy y que venga alguien a revisarla, la necesito viva** – entre jadeos Greyback le aseguro que así sería y se marcho a su alcoba, todo esto lo había excitado de tal manera que necesitaba desfogarse con alguna de sus pupilas, esa sangre, esos gritos de dolor, la manera violenta en que la ultrajaba, el sufrimiento y la humillación que desprendían los ojos de Bella, todo ese malsano escenario lo llenaba de una satisfacción retorcida que le hacía hervir la sangre de desenfreno, apresuro su paso y ordeno que le llevaran dos chicas a sus aposentos, su sonrisa sádica y siniestra se extendió por su rostro, se iba a divertir mucho, vaya que lo haría…

 **SS &HG**

Era medio día en Hogwarts y todos como en cualquier domingo disfrutaban de su fin de semana, en la sala Gryffindor estaban reunidos Ginny, Harry y Ron, estaban algo preocupados por Hermione, que no había bajado a desayunar y tampoco se presento a la cena de anoche, pensaban mandar a la pequeña Weasley a su habitación de prefecta para saber si se encontraba bien. Metida bajo las sabanas se encontraba Hermione aun llorando por lo sucedido con Draco, los mortífagos y Snape… Snape, la mayor parte de sus lagrimas eran ahora por él, había llegado muy herido y no dejaba de culparse por ello, su estomago replico por enésima vez, no había comido nada desde el día anterior, pero no quería que sus amigos la interrogaran por su ausencia.

En las mazmorras Dumbledore aguardaba a que el profesor de pociones despertara, tomaba ya el almuerzo en la habitación de Snape en una improvisada mesita que había conjurado, les había pedido a los elfos que le llevasen algo de comida para él y para el profesor, mientras comía pensaba en que esta vez su muchacho había llegado muy herido y necesitaba saber su versión de la historia, no tuvo que esperar más, el hombre de negros cabellos comenzaba a despertar, lo miro con calma, el pocionista se tomo su tiempo para hacerlo, poco a poco los recuerdos del día anterior invadían su mente, de pronto abrió sus ojos negros y se enderezo de golpe para escanear la habitación, recordaba haber dejado ahí a Granger mientras él iba a reunirse con el señor Oscuro luego el castigo, las palabras de Draco, los golpes, el dolor, se tomo fuerte la cabeza no recordaba cómo había vuelto al colegio, una voz ya conocida le hizo regresar a la realidad

 **-¿Cómo te sientes Severus?** – el aludido parpadeo varias veces antes de contestarle con su habitual ironía

 **-Como si el señor Tenebroso me hubiese castigado** – se movió un poco para verificar su estado físico

 **-Quisiera escuchar lo que paso si no te importa**

 **-Aunque me importara, de cualquier modo tendría que decírtelo** – se iba a levantar pero Albus se lo impidió acercándole el almuerzo

 **-Por favor Severus, llegaste muy mal herido esta vez y la Srita Granger estaba aquí para ayudarte, ya me ha contado ella lo sucedido con el joven Draco y el porqué se encontraba en tus aposentos** – el hombre suspiró audiblemente

 **-Albus... durante el castigo el señor Tenebroso estuvo a punto de matarme por alta traición, el salvado a Granger lo ameritaba, sin embargo, Draco lo evito diciendo que la chica confiaba en mi y él uso la culpa para que yo… enamorara a Granger y terminara siendo un servidor el que se la llevara en bandeja de plata** – tomo un poco de alimento, su estomago lo necesitaba

 **-Ya veo, después de todo los planes de Tom se ajustan a los nuestros, hemos ganado un poco de tiempo ¿te dijo cuanto estaba dispuesto a esperar?** – negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de pasarse el bocado

 **-Pero sin duda no será mucho, las vacaciones se acercan quizás tengamos un mes o dos**

 **-Bien, si te encuentras mejor, me retiro, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que debo resolver, planeo salir del colegio en un par de horas** – el hombre asintió y siguió con su almuerzo, antes de que el director cruzara la puerta lo detuvo con una pregunta

 **-Albus... ¿Granger me vio…?** – el anciano sonrió consecuente

 **-¿Que si traspaso los limites profesor-alumna para verte desnudo? no Severus, Hermione me llamo para que terminara de curarte, ella solo paró la que supongo era una gran hemorragia por la cantidad de sangre que pude ver y lo hizo estupendamente bien debo agregar**

 **-De acuerdo** – no dijo más y se dedico a terminar sus alimentos. Albus salió de ahí con la intención de planear su viaje al continente americano...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Al llegar los Granger a su residencia, Steven pidió que le llevaran un té a su esposa para calmar los nervios, el trayecto en el avión no había sido grato puesto que la mujer se encontraba muy afectada por el incidente en la casa de su hermano, el mayordomo le entrego una carta que provenía del colegio de su hija en la cual el director les informaba sobre el incidente que tuvieron ella y el chico con el que se escapo a dar un paseo por el Londres muggle, asegurándoles que la chica no había sufrido lesión alguna y comentándoles que se tomarían las medidas necesarias para que esa situación no se volviera a repetir, asignándole como medida correctiva el castigo que le asignara uno de los mejores y más estrictos profesores de Hogwarts, no requerían de su presencia pero como institución responsable de su hija debían comunicarles lo sucedido; no creyó prudente decirle a su esposa por el momento, más adelante se lo comunicaría y con mucho tacto, Jean había estado bajo mucho estrés y prefería que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco.

En su alcoba la Sra. Granger se encontraba semi acostada en la cama con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos, se sentía agotada, física y mentalmente no alcanzaba a entender porque el destino le había asignado tal sufrimiento ¿qué karma estaría pagando para no poder ser feliz? ¿por qué le había pasado aquella horrible experiencia? Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control y un llanto amargo inundo la habitación, despacio sin que se notara su presencia, una de las señoritas de servicio le llevó el té que había pedido el Sr. Granger dejándolo en el buró contrario a donde se encontraba ella, un momento después Steven ingreso a la habitación y al ver y escuchar a su mujer se acerco a ella brindándole un abrazo consolador.

— **Calma Jean, aquí estoy contigo mi amor, todo estará bien**

— **No Steven, nada estará bien, no debí tener a Andric, es… él es… como su padre… su padre biológico** – se separo un poco de su abrazo y lo miro a los ojos – **tú lo viste, pudiste darte cuenta, es peligroso, pude ver en sus ojos la misma irá con la que aquel infeliz me…** – él la envolvió de nuevo con sus brazos

— **Marietta está con él, ha podido controlarlo todos estos años… Jean, él ha crecido con amor por parte de Maximiliano y su nana, de Hermione, tal vez no quieras oírlo pero… es un buen muchacho quizá no debemos preocuparnos tanto** – ella solo se pego mas a él y lloro en silencio, no estaba segura de las palabras de su esposo, era el engendro del hijo de puta que la había lastimado, sus genes corrían por el cuerpo de Andric y tarde o temprano sería como su progenitor

— **¡Oh Steven! Tengo tanto miedo… no quiero que lastime a nuestra niña, el alma de Andric está contaminada, tiene los mismos genes que… él…**

— **Pero Jean, eso no quiere decir que vaya a convertirse en una bestia desalmada como quien te lastimó** – su cabeza era un hervidero de nervios, dudas y miedos – **deberías descansar un poco querida, han sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo y el doctor O'Hara recomendó mucha paz y nada de estrés, a demás no debes olvidara tomar tus medicamentos** – se deshizo del abrazo y fue por los calmantes de los que su mujer ya era dependiente y que necesitaba con urgencia en ese momento

 **SS &HG**

En la Mansión Malfoy, Draco se encontraba en su habitación con los ojos visiblemente hinchados, había estado llorando; al despertar y ver a su madre al pie de su cama vencida por el cansancio de la noche en vela que seguramente había pasado, se dijo a sí mismo que no lo merecía, recordando que estuvo a punto de entregar a Hermione, que había sido un desgraciado embaucador, se sentía sucio, en el transcurso de su misión había cometido el error de generar sentimientos por ella y eso había sido su perdición, solo esperaba que ella estuviese bien y aunque sabía de antemano que no le perdonaría ni querría hablar más con él, confiaba en que su padrino cuidara de ella y no dudaba que aunque Snape se mostrara frío, distante, amargado y reservado, su aparente corazón de hielo se derritiera como a él mismo le sucedió, y así el profesor llegara, si bien no a amarla, al menos generar algún tipo de cariño o sentimiento afectuoso, porque tal como le había dicho, era imposible no hacerlo; así la protegería de aquel monstruo maldito a toda costa, él mismo estaba dispuesto a ayudarle desde las sombras en lo que su padrino le pidiese; anteriormente se había sentido orgulloso de seguir las ordenes del señor tenebroso porque de entre todos, fue él al que escogió, sin embargo ahora se sentía asqueado de todo aquello, lo que ese maldito lunático les hacía a esas chicas era abominable, el solo pensar en eso le daban ganas de vomitar; despertó a su madre suavemente y le dio las gracias por cuidarle, pero le pedía que fuese a descansar más cómodamente en su alcoba puesto que ya se sentía mejor, luego de que su madre aceptara y le diese un beso en la frente se fue directo a descansar, un momento después de que la mujer se fuera, el soltó las primeras lagrimas que precederían a muchas más durante los siguientes minutos.

En otra de las habitaciones de la mansión se encontraba convaleciente Bellatrix, había terminado con muchos golpes, su rostro estaba casi irreconocible, su cuerpo mostraba contusiones al por mayor, mordidas, rasguños y los latigazos que en algunas partes arrancaron su piel, el medimago se había quedado la mayor parte de la madrugada y de la mañana curando las heridas físicas de la mujer, tanto externas como internas, tenía un desgarre bastante grave producto del brutal abuso de Greyback. En cuanto aquel miserable había saciado sus más bajos instintos dejó a la mortífaga tirada en medio de la celda como si fuese un trapo sucio e inservible, ella respiraba con mucha dificultad, apenas podía ver algo borroso, los golpes en su cara impedían ver nada, le era imposible hablar, pero sollozaba y temblaba un poco; para cuando Lucius fue a verla junto al medimago, ella ya se encontraba inconsciente, fue entonces que la trasladaron a una habitación para que pudiesen curarle.

El medimago le informo a Lucius sobre su estado de salud, el descubrimiento del abuso que sufrió y de la mordida del hombre lobo, que ahora la ponían en una nueva posición, debían esperar a la luna llena para saber cuáles serían los nuevos cuidados que ella necesitaría, debía ver que tan agresiva sería la transformación pero algo de lo que estaba 99% seguro es que la poción matalobos debía serle administrada con urgencia para evitar cualquier contingencia, afortunadamente se contaba con un poco de la poción, eso ayudo a que la mujer no sufriera más de la cuenta, puesto que le habían administrado una dosis pequeña de poción de muertos en vida para inducirle un estado comatoso y así se pudiese recuperar durante los siguientes días.

Por la noche, después de la cena el patriarca Malfoy llevo a su hijo de regreso al colegio, se aparecieron a las afueras de Hogwarts y se dirigieron a la entrada por las mazmorras, llegaron al despacho del profesor de pociones y le indico al chico que se fuera a su sala común, él debía hablar con su padrino, cuando el chico se marcho llamo a la puerta, Snape abrió con el ceño fruncido era tarde y esperaba no fuera el viejo metiche, no tenia ánimos de hablar con él, pero en cuanto miro de quien se trataba lo hizo pasar de inmediato

— **Lucius, siéntate por favor** – le señalo los sofás frente a la chimenea – **¿Te apetece algo de beber?**

— **Buenas noches Severus, gracias, un poco de vino de elfo estará bien** – el profesor fue por dos copas, le ofreció una a su viejo amigo y se sentó frente a él

— **¿Cómo está Draco?** – eso le tenía algo preocupado, el chico no tenía mucha resistencia y no sabía que tan grave había sido su castigo

— **Ya está en su sala común, veo que tú te encuentras mejor** – el pocionista asintió – **pero hay algo importante que debo decirte Snape y te agradecería se lo dijeras a Dumbledore en cuanto puedas** – la seriedad con la que hablaba era alarmante – **es Bella, el Señor Tenebroso la castigo, esta vez ha terminado muy mal Severus, tanto que…** – hizo una pausa dramática

— **¿Tan malo ha sido?** – fue el rubio quien asintió

— **Luego de torturarla y casi matarla a latigazos, se la dio como juguete a Greyback y el maldito, luego de ultrajarla, la mordió** – con un demonio, ahora había otra maldita cosa de la que preocuparse

— **Te daré una buena cantidad de poción, es mejor que tengamos calmada a esa loca, si ya era peligrosa ahora lo es mas** – Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo con eso, hablaron un poco mas y el rubio se fue a su mansión; esa noche Snape pudo dormir poco, eran ya tantas cosas que no sabía si resistiría

 **SS &HG**

Un pequeño destello se dejo ver en el barrio de Pacific Heights en San Francisco California, la residencia marcada con el numero 254 era el destino del anciano director, se encamino hacia la puerta alisando su túnica llena de estrellas, admirando los alrededores se dio cuenta de la zona, era muy tranquila y de casas muy elegantes; toco el timbre y espero pacientemente a que le abrieran, escucho una voz grave gritando que él atendería, al abrir se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad con un mandil de cocinero

— **¿Sí?** – al hombre le parecía extraña la manera en que vestía

— **Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y busco a la Srita D'Angelo** – le contesto con una amable sonrisa

— **Oh claro, pase** – le tendió la mano al saludar – **Soy Maximiliano Granger ¿usted debe ser el director del colegio donde estudia mi sobrina Hermione, cierto?** – ¿Granger?

— **Así es Sr Granger** – su mente trabajaba a mil ¿había estado todo este tiempo con los Granger? ¿Por qué no se había comunicado antes?

— **Oh, por favor solo Max, llegó justo a tiempo, estábamos por sentarnos a comer, adelante** – le dirigió hacia el jardín trasero – **ya Marietta me había comentado que vendría uno de estos días**

— **Gracias Max, espero no ser inoportuno entonces** – en el jardín pudo ver a la mujer vigilando el asado y a un joven poniendo la mesa

— **Para nada Sr Dumbledore, siéntase como en su casa; Andric, Marietta tenemos visita** – la mujer se precipito a él con una gran sonrisa

— **Sr Dumbledore que gusto** – Andric lo miraba curioso por su vestimenta, la luz se hizo en su cabeza y se pregunto porque había venido aquí y no con sus padres

— **Srita D'Angelo, que gusto volver a verla** – le devolvió la sonrisa, era evidente que ellos no sabían sobre su relación o no le habría llamado de manera tan formal

— **Permítame presentarle a Andric, hermano de Hermione** – el chico se acerco con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano

— **Un gusto Sr Dumbledore, Andric Granger** – el impacto del mago fue tal al verlo que tuvo un momento de shock, volteando a ver a la mujer brevemente para confirmar sus sospechas, ahora entendía el porqué le había pedido discreción

— **Mucho gusto muchacho** – le dio una sonrisa de vuelta recobrándose del shock inicial

Después de las presentaciones se sentaron a comer un rico asado, comentaron cosas triviales y Andric estuvo muy curioso con respecto al mundo de su hermana, pregunto si la razón de su visita era porque le hubiese pasado algo a ella, el mago negó y le aseguro que se encontraba bien pero que había venido a verle por petición de ella para que estuviese más tranquila su familia, luego se eso el joven bombardeaba al anciano con muchas preguntas y con gusto se las contestaba, ahora comprendía que las ansias de saber venían de familia, era igual de curioso que la leona de Gryffindor, se dio cuenta también que él tomaba algo diferente al té que tenían todos, una poción que él mismo había usado alguna vez con un viejo amigo de su juventud, analizo discretamente al joven, quería hablar a solas con ambos adultos para terminar de atar cabos y así poder hacer un plan de acción con el apoyo de ellos, el tiempo se fue volando y el chico se disculpo para poder retirarse a su habitación, debía terminar con sus deberes de la escuela, el momento fue tomado de buen agrado y se despidió del director agradeciéndole el haber contestado a todas sus preguntas. Una vez que los adultos se quedaron solos, el ambiente se torno más serio, Dumbledore previendo que el muchacho pudiese oír algo, puso un hechizo silenciador y esta vez la mujer lo abrazo tan fuerte como habría querido al inicio

— ¡ **Padrino!** – Max volteo a verla sorprendido ¿padrino?, mientras el viejo correspondía al abrazo

— **¿Has estado con ellos todos estos años?** – ella lo miro asintiendo – **te creímos muerta Marie, luego de que el joven Black muriera a manos de Tom no supimos mas de ti y pensamos… ¿porqué no te comunicaste conmigo? Tus padres están en Azkaban, los capturaron luego de la primera caída del Señor Tenebroso**

— **Es una larga historia padrino, te la contare después, pero ahora que has visto a Andric…**

— **Marie, el chico… es evidente que su padre es…** – ella afirmo con la cabeza – **se parece mucho a él** – ella asintió de nuevo – **me parece que hiciste bien en contactarme, debemos ser muy cautelosos y ayudarle con los cambios que se le vienen encima**

— **Padrino, él no lo sabe aun, las pociones ya no son suficiente y temo que al decirle la verdad, no lo entienda, es muy impulsivo y no sé qué reacción tendrá, mi poder no es suficiente si todo se complica** – el asintió comprendiendo, fue Max quien tomo la palabra

— **Es un buen muchacho Marietta y opino que cuando sea inevitable seguir con el secreto, Hermione debe estar presente, ella tiene un efecto calmante en él y merece también saber la verdad** – ella dudaba, pero lo que decía era cierto

— **Yo me encargare de la Srita Granger, debemos en cierta forma prepararle para lo que se le revelara sobre su familia y por otro lado, el ataque que sufrió ayer del cual están enterados, la situación no es buena jóvenes, Tom trata de llegar a Harry por medio de Hermione** – ella abrió mucho los ojos – **he tomado ciertas medidas, dadas las circunstancias** – Max coloco su mano sobre la de Marietta apretándola un poco brindándole su apoyo, el director les indico que en pocos días se comunicaría de nuevo con ellos para saber cómo seguían las cosas con el muchacho, miro el reloj y tuvo que despedirse, pidiendo permiso para conectar su chimenea a la de su despacho y así poder tener un medio más rápido de comunicación

 **SS &HG**

El lunes llego más pronto de lo que los alumnos habrían deseado; en el Gran Comedor se encontraban Harry, Ginny y Ron, éste último hartándose de comida como siempre junto a su novia Lavender, los otros esperaban ver a su amiga castaña, no la habían visto en todo el fin de semana y estaban preocupados, luego de que Ginny intentara hablar con ella y recibiera un lloroso " **por favor Ginny…** " dando a entender que quería le diesen su espacio, no insistieron mas respetando su privacidad, pero aun así querían saber de ella, no esperaron mucho y su amiga entró con paso lento y cabizbaja, se le notaba ojerosa y con hinchazón en sus ojos a pesar del hechizo de glamur que había conjurado en su rostro, al instante su amiga pelirroja se levanto y la abrazo fuerte mientras Harry le tomaba la mano apretándola en forma de confort y a ella las lagrimas le volvían a recorrer las mejillas; en la mesa de Slytherin de manera discreta unos ojos grises la miraban con tristeza, el rubio apuro su desayuno y salió lo más rápido posible, no soportaba verla así y no poder tenerla en sus brazos para consolarla, en cuanto salió el elegido salió tras él, lo confrontaría y aun su amiga no les había dicho palabra de lo que sucedió pero la estaba haciendo llorar y eso no se lo permitiría, en la mesa de los profesores Snape y Albus miraban atentamente a los jóvenes, el director dio una mirada al profesor para que fuese a evitar cualquier altercado que pudiese pasar con esos muchachos, el pocionista asintió y se levanto de la mesa para ir tras ellos, al pasar por la mesa Gryffindor se detuvo un momento

— **Srita. Granger, necesito que en cuanto terminen las clases, pase a mi despacho** – la chica no levanto la mirada y siguió jugando con su comida pero contesto con educación

— **Sí Profesor Snape** – él no dijo nada más y siguió su camino

La pequeña Weasley miraba preocupada por donde Harry había salido tras Malfoy, estaba segura de que se haría un encontronazo, pero no podía dejar a su amiga sola, así que insistió un poco más para que el dijera lo que había pasado con el slytherin para que ella estuviese así de triste.

En uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la sala común de Slytherin, el gryffindor alcanzó a Draco y lo tomo del hombro volteándole bruscamente, para encontrarse con una gélida mirada llena de furia

— **¿Qué diablos le hiciste Hermione, Malfoy?** – su varita estaba esta lista en su mano a cualquier movimiento del rubio

— **Metete en tus asuntos Potter, no tengo que darte explicaciones** – lo miraba con una mueca de odio

— **Te advertí que no toleraría que le hicieras daño** – su varita le apuntaba ya directo al rostro, el otro le retaba con la mirada a que hiciera algo, esta vez le daba la razón al moreno, pero no lo diría en voz alta

— **Haz lo que quieras Potter, me tiene sin cuidado** – preparado para lanzarle una maldición, a poca distancia escucho la voz profunda de Snape

— **¡Potter! ¿qué demonios cree que hace?** – Harry le miraba con profundo odio sin dejar de apuntar a Draco – **le he hecho una pregunta**

— **Este maldito…** – el profesor lo reprendió de inmediato

— **Cuide su lenguaje Potter, no está con sus amigotes** **y baje de inmediato esa varita** – el chico resoplaba con fastidio y Malfoy fue a contestar

— **Quiere hechizarme profesor, porque ya me canse de jugar con su amiguita sangre sucia** – el adulto tenso la mandíbula al escuchar la palabra pero no podía reprender a Draco por eso, no enfrente de Potter – **la estúpida creyó que podía estar a mi altura y… no es más que basura** – le dolía decir aquello, pero debía guardar las apariencias y la mueca de asco que acompaño a sus palabras lo hicieron más creíble

— **Comprendo…** – miró de nuevo al gryffindor – **20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por amenazar a un compañero y 20 puntos por no cuidar el lenguaje que usa frente a un profesor…** **vaya hacer de héroe a otro lado Potter, desaparezca de mi vista** – la mirada de profundo odio que le dirigió Harry fue lo último que vio antes de que el chico diera la media vuelta y regresara al Gran Comedor – **Ven conmigo Draco**

No dijo mas ni dio tiempo a replicas o negativas, simplemente comenzó a andar hacia su despacho con su capa ondeando tras él, el rubio solo lo siguió en silencio pensando en lo doloroso que era decir ciertas cosas ahora y fingir indiferencia, al llegar el profesor le invito a sentarse en los cómodos sofás que tenía en la estancia frente a la chimenea

— **No ibas a defenderte de Potter** – era una afirmación, el chico negó – **dejándote hechizar no solucionaras nada Draco** – un momento de silencio los envolvió – **¿porqué le dijiste aquello al Señor Tenebroso?** – los ojos del muchacho se cristalizaron por las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir

— **Porque iba a matarte padrino, pude verlo en sus ojos** – cerro sus ojos dejando caer las saladas gotas de emanaban sin parar – **por favor… protégela de ese maldito, lo que les hace es… y a ella… a ella le irá mucho peor, lo sé**

— **Solo le diste algo más de tiempo Draco, pero sabes bien, que el Señor Oscuro siempre consigue lo que desea** – no podía decirle que estaba pensando en algún plan con lo cual no tuvieran que entregar a la chica

— **Te ayudare en lo que me pidas padrino, ella no tiene porque enterarse** – la ceja del profesor se disparo hacia arriba, el chico en verdad sentía algo por Granger

— **Bien, te hare saber si puedes ayudar en algo, vete a clase** – el rubio asintió y limpio con rudeza sus lagrimas levantándose para marcharse – **y Draco…** – volteo antes de salir – **gracias** – no hizo falta preguntar porque, solo cabeceo y se fue

Severus se dirigía hacia su clase, caminaba algo abstraído, eran tantas cosas ya, Granger, Draco, Bellatrix, Dumbledore, el maldito Voldemort y su insana locura, estaba harto… sus pensamientos se dirigieron de nuevo a la chica, ahora tendría que enamorarla ¿cómo iba a hacer eso con un demonio? Le sacaba 20 años y no se caracterizaba por ser cariñoso, y encima debía lidiar con la depresión que tenía por el amor perdido de su ahijado, bufó exasperado ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a él? Llegó al aula y se recompuso, coloco su mejor cara de fastidio y entro a dar su clase, ya se le ocurriría algo con lo cual empezar el acercamiento con la chica, de entrada ya le había dicho Albus que él debía imponerle el castigo por la escapada al Londres muggle, debía ser un castigo con el cual él daría los primeros pasos ¿pero que podría ponerle a hacer? ¿corregir ensayos?... ¡por supuesto! eso era, seguro también se fastidiaba en corregir a la panda de trogloditas que tenia por compañeros, eso sí que era más que un castigo, era solo una idea… aun tenía tiempo de pensar en algo mas

Las clases pasaron en un suspiro y Hermione había estado todo el día caminando como autómata su mente estaba saturada de muchas cosas, pero algo tenía claro, no valía la pena lamentarse más por lo de Draco, asistió a sus clases solo por asistir, su participación no fue la de siempre y Harry lo notó, no había podido darle su merecido a ese hurón por culpa de Snape, pero ya lo haría, no podía dejar que lastimara a su amiga y andar como si nada, por otro lado la Profesora McGonagall intento hablar con ella al final de la clase, también la noto muy ausente y solo consiguió que la joven leona le diera algunas palabras, asegurándole que no descuidaría sus estudios, su jefa de casa no estaba enterada de los últimos acontecimientos y no insistió mas esperando que solo fuese algo pasajero; la castaña se dirigía hacia las mazmorras casi al llegar comenzaron a entrarle nervios, recordó como había llegado el profesor por su culpa, estaba segura que le regañaría por lo tonta que fue y le echaría en cara lo que tuvo que pasar por su cusa, pero lo enfrentaría con valor, después de todo ella era una Gryffindor, tomo aire antes de tocar y espero a que le indicara que podía entrar

— **Pase** – él la esperaba detrás de su escritorio y la miraba intensamente

— **Buenas tardes Profesor Snape** – el mago le indico con un gesto de la mano que tomara asiento

— **Buenas tardes Srita Granger** – hubo un momento de silencio antes de tomar su característica manera de hablar, con esa voz grave y pausada – **¿está consciente de que… merece un castigo por… la inapropiada conducta… que tuvo el sábado al salir del colegio?** – no le dejaba de mirar y las manos las tenia entrelazadas bajo su mentón

— **Sí** **Profesor Snape** – apenas le respondió en un murmullo y tenía la cabeza baja

— **El director me ha encomendado, que sea yo, quien le ponga el castigo** – algunas lagrimas caían de sus almendrados ojos y él no pudo evitar darse cuenta, no sabía porque pero no le agradaba nada verle llorar – **Granger…** – sin saber porque, se quedo sin palabras, estaba consciente que no lloraba por el castigo y aquí es donde iba a hacer su primer movimiento; se coloco delante de ella y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, levanto delicadamente su mentón por el que ya caían varias lagrimas y la miro a los ojos, no hizo falta que dijera una palabra, ella se lanzo a sus brazos llorando amargamente y solo se limito a consolarle con suaves movimientos en su espalda y dejarle ahí el tiempo que ella quisiera, luego de algunos minutos ella pareció reaccionar al darse cuenta en donde y con quien estaba, se fue separando despacio y con mucha vergüenza

— **Lo siento Profesor Snape** – no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, él no le quitaba la mirada de encima y permaneció ahí, frente a ella hablándole con la voz más suave que pudo encontrar

— **Míreme…** – ella, dudosa, alzo la vista como le pedía, sus ojos aun estaban cristalinos y una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla, él la limpio con su pulgar – **no merece la pena que llore por alguien que… no supo valorarla, además el primer amor siempre es así Granger**

— **Profesor…yo…** – era mejor cambiar ese tema, le dolía, sí, pero ya se había propuesto superarlo y como decía su profesor, no valía la pena por alguien que no la valoro – **quisiera… sé que no le gustan las disculpas pero… lamento mucho que haya sido torturado y herido por mi culpa** – él quiso interrumpirla pero ella no le dejo – **por favor… déjeme terminar** – se lo permitió – **usted llegó muy mal herido, tenía la espalda destrozada, había mucha sangre, me asuste mucho llegué a pensar que…** – cerro sus ojos tratando inútilmente de alejar ese recuerdo y derramó mas lagrimas

— **Mala hierba nunca muere Srita Granger** – ella frunció el ceño

— **No diga eso Profesor Snape, es cierto que no es muy amable y parece que siempre va enfadado o…** – él levanto la ceja ante el atrevimiento de la chica, ella se dio cuenta y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse – **bueno… el caso es que… yo… no creo que usted sea malo, no después de haberme salvado y de terminar casi moribundo por mi…** – el pocionista calculaba que había sido demasiado por el momento, quizá no sería tan difícil después de todo ganarse a la chica

— **Muy bien… esta vez aceptare sus disculpas Srita Granger** – ella sonrió un pocoy él se levanto para volver a poner distancia entre ellos – **ahora, hablemos de su castigo, estamos ya prácticamente en invierno y las pociones en la enfermería comienzan a escasear, especialmente las del resfriado, sé que el Profesor Slughorn es ahora el maestro de pociones, sin embargo el director me ha pedido que siga siendo yo quien realice esas pociones por la calidad de mi trabajo, entre lo que hago para Poppy, para el Señor Oscuro** **y mis obligaciones académicas** – ella comenzaba a emocionarse, ayudarle a hacer pociones no iba a ser un castigo para ella – **me queda muy poco tiempo para hacerlo todo y necesito ayuda, aquí es donde entra usted y su castigo,** **así que vendrá todos los días después de clase y me ayudara a… corregir los ensayos** – dejo caer los hombros, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – **de toda esa panda de alcornoques** – él ya había visto el brillo en los ojos de la leona al mencionar la elaboración de pociones, pero a fin de cuentas era un castigo, así que le daría algo con lo cual no llevar a cabo el desarrollo de sus verdaderas habilidades

— **Esta bien Profesor Snape** – el mago miro el reloj y era casi la hora de la cena

— **Bien, es todo por hoy Granger, su castigo comienza mañana, puede retirarse** – dejo de mirarle y se puso a calificar los ensayos de ese día, antes de salir la chica se detuvo dudosa de lo que iba a decir

— **Profesor Snape** – él levanto la mirada – **gracias por lo de hoy, desde lo de mis padres en Hogsmeade, usted parece ser un tipo de ángel en mi vida** – no dijo mas y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para después marcharse rumbo a su sala común

Severus se quedó mirando la puerta por donde la castaña había salido y algo descolocado con las palabras de su alumna ¿un ángel, él? una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios y negó con la cabeza… un ángel… en su vida le habían llamado murciélago, pero nunca le habían dado un adjetivo así, cerro sus ojos y se recargo en su silla, en su mente solo se recreaba el rostro de la chica, era tan inocente… suspiro no podía dejar que los planes de Voldemort llegaran a realizarse así tuviese que hacer lo imposible, no lo permitiría…


End file.
